A Trip With A Twist
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Regina isn't the most social of people, so when the teachers force her to attend a school trip with a bunch of other students that she doesn't really get along with, she thinks that she's going to have the worst time. However, something soon happens that has her changing her mind. (AU High School OutlawQueen)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, this is a new story based on a prompt from kovacskata99 on twitter, so thank you for that! I saw it and knew I had to write it, even though I am quite busy on the writing front, what's one more story? If you want to follow me on twitter my username is lunaandtwilight07. :)**

 **So I'm thinking both Robin and Regina are seniors in high school, meaning they are eighteen; Regina is a lone wolf whilst Robin is the most popular guy in school.**

 **Anyway enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Regina stared out of the window of the coach, leaning on her hand as they passed by never-ending rows of green fields; she hadn't asked to come on this trip, she didn't want to be here, she was being forced to come in a hopeful bid that it would 'help her improve her social skills', she had social skills, she just had little tolerance for certain people.

The people going on this trip were certainly in her little tolerance category and she knew that she wasn't going to enjoy this, not at all; none of the people she was friends with were coming, in fact they had all laughed at her misfortune. She wasn't a people person, that just wasn't her, why should she be made to suffer for that by having to come on this tedious trip?

She looked behind her to the back of the bus where all the 'cool kids' were being loud, she rolled her eyes and took her phone from her pocket, sending off a quick message to her friend, _'KILL ME NOW! PLEASE!_ '. She sat back in her seat, how come if their aim was to make her socialise more, they had made her sit next to a teacher, how did that work? She was stuck beside Mrs Nolan, truthfully there were worse teachers, but she still didn't see the point.

Suddenly something flew across the bus and hit her in the back of the head, she closed her eyes and shook her head before finding an apple core. She turned again to see who had thrown it.

"Will!" An accented voice yelled, "what the hell?"

"I didn't think it would actually hit her." He protested, "sorry."

She glared at him before sitting back down and plugging her ears with her earphones, needing something to block out the incessant chatter from the other students, the ones who had wanted to come on this trip. She should be more excited, it was an agricultural trip to a ranch, there would be horses and animals, but she already knew how to look after a horse and she certainly didn't need to go through the rigmarole of someone trying to teach her how.

Her phone binged and she looked down seeing a message from her best friend Tink, _'Deal with it. Haha. xxx'_ Regina rolled her eyes, how supportive; she tucked her phone in her pocket and stared back out of the window, this was going to be a long week, she knew it.

* * *

She flung her bag over her shoulder, adjusting the long fishtail plait that ran down one side, before following up at the back as everyone walked into the farmhouse they were staying in. Being the last she decided that instead of joining the stupidly long queue, she dropped her bag and looked at the horses as they trotted around a paddock. Part of her was determined to be a complete anti-socialist, just to annoy the teachers; where did they possibly get the idea that coming on a trip with a load of people she hated would improve her social skills?

One of the horses came up to her and she smiled, reaching out to stroke him, "hi there boy."

"Do you like horses?"

She turned to see a guy walking towards her, leading a horse behind him, "yes," she nodded, "urm, I need to go."

"See you around."

"Maybe," she looked down and grabbed her bag, before hurrying after her classmates. She was not in the mood for pleasantries and her mother had always taught her never to talk to strangers, well, her mother had told her never to talk to anyone, her mother was the reason she was like this in the first place, you tend to become antisocial when your mother insists that she should home-school you until High School.

Luckily the queue had gone down and she smiled at the elderly lady behind the desk, "hello dear, welcome to The Enchanted Forest Ranch, I'm Mrs Lucas, the owner. What's your name? I'll find out what room is yours."

"Regina Mills," she stated, playing with her plait.

"Okay Regina Mills, room 23; it's the only room on the top floor. You'll be having to share with one other student and you have an en-suite bathroom."

"Great," she sighed.

"What is it dear?" The lady asked.

"Travel sickness," she excused, "I think I just need a lay down."

"Why of course dear."

Regina ran a hand over her face and began the journey up the many flights of stairs until she reached the attic room, the three was hanging off slightly and she laughed humourlessly, before pushing it open, finding it empty. She slung her bag down on the massive four poster king sized bed, before flopping down next to it and pulling her boots off. She shuffled to the middle of the bed and laid back; was she going to have to share a bed with someone?

She looked across the room, it was simply furnished, an oak dresser on one side, a wardrobe, a large chair and an ottoman at the end of the bed. She noticed a bag that had been neatly placed by the door and a pair of shoes that looked rather large. She pulled a funny face and dismissed it, girls could have big feet, the thing was they didn't look like very girly shoes, not that she was judging their footwear choice. No, it was safe to say, Regina Mills was shocking at communicating with other people, even in her own head.

She heard a noise from the bathroom and turned to look at the door; when it opened her mouth dropped open and she sat up. "What the hell?!"

"Regina?"

"Robin?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"This is my room," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I was allocated this room."

"You were?" She asked. This was not good, no, out of all the guys she could accidentally be sharing with, it was Robin Locksley. The same Robin Locksley that she had secretly been in love with for the past four years, ever since she had been a freshman. His eyes had captivated her, the bright blues that shone; the thing was he was so confident, so popular and she, she was the opposite, she was the least popular person in the whole school and she was surprised that he even knew her name. "So was I," she sighed, playing with the thread that was coming loose on her knitted jumper.

"Oh, well, I guess it was just a mistake; they probably thought I was a girl or something," he laughed.

She didn't respond, just bit her lip. What were they going to do, she couldn't possibly stay in the same room as him, it would be frowned upon entirely. God forbid should her mother find out that she had been made to share with a boy, she would probably have an aneurism.

"It's okay, I'm sure they can sort it," he stated.

She looked up at him tilting her head, she didn't know what to say, she knew she should come back with some smart response, but she had never been alone in the same room with him before and it was causing her stomach to do somersaults, just the way his hypnotic voice bounced off the wooden beams and enchanted her.

"You don't say much, do you?"

"What would you like me to say?" She asked, "like you said, they'll sort it." Was it bad that part of her didn't want them to sort it and that she wanted to stay in the same room as him, share a bed with him? She thought so.

"I would just like to apologise for what Will did on the bus earlier, he can be a jerk."

"Yeah, well I'm used to it, it's what you get for being the _freak_ of the school right."

"I don't think you're a freak."

"Really?" She rose her eyebrows, shaking her head, "I think you must be the only person who doesn't."

"I'm sure not; anyway, I'll go check about swapping rooms."

"Of course, wouldn't want to stay in the same room as the freak girl." She laughed, hopping off the bed, "I'll go, save you the trouble." She moved out of the room and headed back downstairs. This was crazy, she was in the same room, having to sleep in the same room as the guy she had the biggest crush on. She was kinda tempted not to ask about changing rooms, just to see what happened, not that anything was going to happen, because why would he like her? He wouldn't, that was the answer, someone like him, didn't like someone like her.

She reached the front desk and saw the lady, "excuse me."

"Hello dear."

"Hi," Regina tucked her hair behind her ear, "I don't suppose you have another room do you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, we are completely full; is there something wrong with the room?"

"Oh no, not the room, it's just…" she looked at the old lady and stopped, "never mind, the rooms perfect."

"That's good, can I help you with anything else?"

Regina shook her head, "no, everything's just fine." She walked away, she was going to have to share a room with Robin Locksley, sleep in the same bed as him! She didn't know if it was a dream come true or a nightmare; she'd be lying if she said she hadn't had dreams about him, about them together, she was blushing just thinking about it.

She was sure that the teachers didn't know that they were sharing a room, they would never allow mixed boarding, but it was just a misunderstanding and she wasn't going to tell them if he wasn't. Shaking her head, she carried on back up to the room, carefully she pushed open the door to see him sat in the chair in the corner, a bolt of lust shot through her and if her cheeks hadn't been red before, they certainly were now. "Hey," she sighed.

"Hey," he grinned, standing from the chair, "so which one of us is leaving?"

"Urm, yeah about that."

"What?"

"She said there were no more rooms," Regina shrugged.

"You mean we have to share?"

"Seems that way."

"Well are you okay with that?" He asked, "I'm not some creep, I promise." He held his hands up.

"I'm sure you aren't." She rose her eyebrows at him before pulling her boots back on; she had been in such a hurry to leave the room before that she had forgotten to put her shoes on and ended up going downstairs barefoot. "Doesn't mean I'm not," she quipped, standing up and moving over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I am not sticking around here," she scoffed leaving the room.

* * *

Regina walked into the stables and found a dapple-grey mare, she wandered over to it and placed her hand on its nose. Maybe she had underestimated this trip, she had thought it was going to be boring, but so far it had been anything but, she was getting to share the bed with a hot guy, the same guy she was in love with. She knew he was a lovely person because he helped everyone, he was always doing selfless things, not that she stalked him, she just knew that he was a genuine guy. Was this her chance? Did she stand one? Probably not.

Sighing she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and walked out, heading to the dining room, realising that it was time for them to go for dinner. She sat down, alone, watching the others talk and laugh, she rolled her eyes and then saw him, he was with Will Scarlet and the rest of his gang and he looked like he was having a great time. She pushed the food around on her plate, although she normally loved lasagne she wasn't in the mood, she was just thinking about how in less than an hour she was going to have to go to bed and somehow get to sleep with him lying beside her.

She was still staring at Robin when he looked over at her, flashing her a smile, she looked away, staring back down at her plate. Darn, he had just caught her looking at him, he probably thought she was some weirdo who just sat alone and watched people, which kinda was exactly what she was doing.

"Regina." A judging voice called from behind her.

She groaned and turned to see Dr Hopper, the teacher who had insisted her presence on this trip. "Hi."

"Why are you sat alone?"

"Apparently, I'm contagious," she quipped, rolling her eyes. "Either that or they think I'll eat _them_ for lunch." She laughed.

"Not funny," he shook his head.

"Oh come on sir, I thought that was a good one," she cast him a bitter sweet smile, "I told you I didn't want to come and yet, you still forced me."

"I thought it would be good for you."

"Yes, you did, I told you that I was happy as I was, but no, apparently, I won't get into college unless I become more social, however that works."

"That wasn't what I said," Dr Hopper sighed, "I think you may be overreacting."

"Okay sir," she stood up from her seat, "I think I'm going to go to my room now, I'm not hungry." She picked up her plate and took it over to the washing up station before retreating to her room, the room she shared with Robin.

Whist he wasn't there, she took the time to choose her side of the bed, picking the right side, she sat down and saw his jacket on the end of the bed. She looked around as if someone was going to catch her, she crawled over to it and picked it up, bringing it to her, nose she inhaled the scent of fresh cut pine trees and sighed, it was magical and intoxicating, just like everything else about him. Then she heard the door go and chucked the jacket away from her before standing up and pretending to rifle through her bag.

Robin came through the door. "Hey, I just came for my cards, the boys are playing in the entertainment room downstairs, wanna join in?"

"Me?" she asked raising her eyebrows, "I think I'll pass thanks, I kind of want an early night."

"Okay," he shrugged, "worth the ask."

No sooner had he been back, he'd gone again, leaving her alone in the room. She sighed and picked up her towel before heading into the bathroom, she hadn't looked at it before, but it was pretty impressive, there was a massive old style tub in the middle of the room and a shower at the other side. She locked the bathroom door before turning on the water and allowing it to reach the right temperature, before peeling off her clothes and stepping in.

She luxuriated in the feel of the hot water running over her skin, closing her eyes, her fingers worked her hair, releasing her plait from its restraint, allowing her dark hair to fall to the middle of her back. She needed to think about this whole situation, maybe she could fall asleep before he got back, that way she wouldn't have to deal with him, or the awkwardness, but who was she kidding, there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep knowing that he would be coming into the room and getting into bed beside her.

She picked up the bottle of shampoo, it was apple scented, ironic really considering that earlier that day she'd had an apple thrown at her, but it was supposed to be soothing, so she used it. She ran it through her hair and rinsed it before washing her body and turning off the water. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her and picked up her toothbrush, brushing her teeth as she walked out of the bathroom; she needed to get her pyjamas from her bag. It was only then that she remembered which ones she had brought, they weren't pyjamas, she had brought a black silk slip with lace trim, what an idiot, how could she have been so stupid?

She quickly pulled it over her head and then put on a pair of panties, should she wear a bra? Probably, but that wasn't exactly comfy, he wouldn't know, would he? She wasn't planning on him seeing her, she would be under the quilt. Shaking her head, she plugged in her hair dryer before getting into bed and beginning to dry her hair with one hand, whilst she brushed it with the other. She closed her eyes as she did and didn't notice the door open; when she did open her eyes she jumped, Robin was stood in the doorway staring at her, his eyes wide.

She turned off the hairdryer and he snapped back into reality. "Sorry," he shook his head, "thought I'd catch an early night too."

"I see," she smiled shyly, as he grabbed his bag and retreated to the bathroom. Had he been checking her out, how long had he been stood there before she noticed? She leant out of bed to unplug the hair dryer and brushed her hair a little more, then shuffled further under the covers and closed her eyes. She could hear him moving around in the other room, hear the running water of the shower; that meant that behind those doors, the man of her dreams was naked, she shook her head, she could not think like that when he was going to be sleeping in the same bed as her.

She had one hand under her pillow and was facing the bathroom door with one eye open a little, the door opened and she saw that he was literally wearing his boxers and nothing else, oh god, he was just as hot as she had dreamt, if not hotter. Then the lights turned off, he must have thought she was asleep already; he slipped into the opposite side and she took a shuddery breath. God this was so hard, being so close to him, having him right there, she kept in the opposite direction and scrunched her eyes together. If she moved she would literally be touching him, she discreetly turned her head to see that he had his back to her.

She needed to pull herself together, it was just sleeping for Christ's sake, it would be fine, she could do it, she was a strong independent woman and she couldn't allow herself to be so affected by a man. She closed her eyes and buried into the pillow, she was tired, but at the same time she couldn't sleep, not when he was there. She shuffled a little more, looking at him again, he hadn't really moved from his position which was reassuring.

She must have laid there for over an hour floating in and out of consciousness before sleep finally claimed her and somehow, during the night they had drifted closer. Robin had turned to face her and she had backed up into him, resulting in his arm going around her; she had snuggled against him, subconsciously threading her fingers with his and resting their hands on her stomach. They settled like this for the rest of the night, holding one another close, something that was bound to give them a slight shock come morning.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Everything has changed

**Hi! I can't believe the response I got to the first chapter! Thank you to each and every one of you!**

 **This is a long chapter in attempt to make up for not updating much this week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you do, let me know, class it as an early christmas present, I swear each review I get is like a present, they make my day. Haha, much love!**

* * *

Regina stirred with a smile on her face, she could hear the sound of birds chirping happily outside. She hummed and snuggled further into the bed; only then did she become aware of the warm, hard chest that was flush against her back and the strong arm that was tight around her body. Her eyes went wide when she tried to move and he pulled her tighter into his grasp, their fingers were interlocked on her stomach.

Suddenly she remembered the owner of that arm, Robin Locksley, his thumb was rubbing lightly over her stomach through her chemise. She let out a soft moan, it felt like she had died and gone to heaven, being in his arms, she knew she shouldn't just lie there and let him hold her, but it just felt so good, somehow it felt right, like she belonged there.

She took a shuddery breath and carefully tried to unlock their fingers without waking him, when he shuffled she held her breath, thinking that he was going to just wake up and freak out because he was holding her and hadn't meant to be. She gently moved his arm from around her, stopping in the middle as he moved again, his arm, dropping back over her, his face nuzzling her neck. She took a shuddery breath, this was not happening, she was not snuggling with Robin Locksley, it just wasn't happening, well, maybe for a couple more minutes, maybe she could just enjoy this feeling for a little longer.

She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of Robin, there was a scent too, a forest type smell, pine trees, fresh cut grass, just something that was uniquely him and it engulfed her. She tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on his arm before she even registered what she was doing, that was it, she needed to get out of his arms, out of that bed, out of that room and as far away from Robin Locksley as possible. She moved his arm and slipped out as quickly as carefully as she could, grabbing her bag and literally sprinting into the bathroom.

God, she needed to get a hold of herself, she had literally just been in bed with the man she loved and it felt perfect, for those brief minutes, she imagined herself having that, being with Robin, waking up in his arms in the morning. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her skinnies and jumped to get in them, shimmying as she pulled them up; she adorned a hoody and quickly brushed her teeth before shoving her hair up in a high ponytail.

She opened the bathroom door and looked at the guy laying in the bed. His hair was messed by sleep and he had moved, the quilt slipping down to his waist, exposing his perfectly toned chest; she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, wow he was really hot, she was tempted to snap a picture so that she could log this moment, but that would be totally inappropriate, not to mention slightly creepy.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the bed and looked down at him; carefully she moved her hand to adjust some of his hair and placed a light kiss on his forehead, then he moved, causing her to shoot towards the door, grab her boots and literally leg it out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She took a deep breath and pulled her boots on, before hurrying down the stairs and into the dining room, where every single other student and teacher was already sat eating.

She looked around, her eyes wide as she nodded, okay, this was not happening, it just wasn't. How had she and Robin slept in and conveniently both come late into breakfast? He wasn't even down yet, but that didn't mean people wouldn't talk. Regina poured a bowl of cereal and found an isolated table in the corner where she sat down and quietly ate. What had her life come to? She couldn't help herself, she just had the need to kiss him, it wasn't as if she kissed him on the lips, but he looked so perfect and she couldn't resist.

A couple of minutes later, a sleepy looking Robin stumbled through the door, he hadn't done anything with his hair, it was still how it had been when she left him. He was now dressed in dark jeans and a blue shirt, with navy jacket which made his eyes stand out spectacularly. He glanced over at her and she hurriedly looked down at the coloured froot loops that were floating in a sea of milk, she pushed them around with her spoon watching them bob up and down.

"Hey," she froze, dropping her spoon as she looked up and met his eye, her voice caught in her throat as she tried to form a response. "Still not talking to me," he sighed, "mind if I sit?"

She shook her head, "if I say no, you'll just sit there anyway."

"True," he laughed, sitting down in the seat opposite her, "so, what tedious tasks do you think are in store for us today?"

She shrugged taking a sip of the coffee that was in front of her, she had a feeling she was going to need as much of it as she could get, she filtered it through her teeth and quipped, "I should have thought they'd have you on mucking out duty."

"Why's that then?" he asked, casting her a trying grin as he bit into a piece of toast and rose his eyebrows at her.

She had a really inappropriate response in her head, but she filed it away and shrugged, "because we're on a farm," she chuckled, "I dunno."

"So how about you, would you muck out if so required?"

"I don't have a problem with getting down and dirty." She shook her head, casting him a flirtatious smile. Whoa, where had that come from, that had literally just spilled out before she even had chance to turn on her filter and stop it. "I mean, I've mucked out a horse or too in my time."

"I'm sure you have." He grinned.

"Actual horses, just to clarify, I have horses, oh god," fuck, fuck, if she could hit herself right now she would, what was wrong with her, seriously Regina, seriously.

"Yeah, I got that," he laughed, "so you're an expert horseman then?"

"Indeed," she nodded awkwardly, "I can ride," she looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "I'm just going to go, anywhere but here." She stood up, taking her tray with her, disposing of everything but her coffee, she walked out onto the terrace and looked at the rolling green fields. There was a smell to the countryside, it smelt different to the city, fresh and clean. She leant against the wooden banister and pulled her lip between her teeth, worrying it there.

She had totally embarrassed herself in there, he probably thought her a complete idiot, she was so awkward it was untrue, however at times she hadn't been, at times she had allowed herself to slip out and seemingly he liked it, he laughed, that was a good sign right? She had both hands on the coffee cup and was just staring into space when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Well hi there."

She looked up to see the stable hand approaching, handling the dapple-grey mare she had been admiring the day before, "hi," she waved shyly.

"Wanna ride her? I'm guessing you know how right, I don't have to teach you."

"You wouldn't have to teach me," she shook her head, she really wanted to ride, it cleared her head, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, show us what you got."

She smiled at him as he chucked a riding helmet at her, she secured it in place and walked towards him, "I believe I may have been slightly rude yesterday."

"Nah."

"Yes; Regina," she extended her hand.

"Daniel," he nodded, shaking her hand, "come on then."

"Thank you," she took the reins from him and mounted the horse, "she really is beautiful."

"She is."

Regina kick started her, beginning to walk slowly, "does she jump?"

"Of course," he pushed the gate open for her to enter the arena.

She was in her element here and sped up somewhat, maintaining the perfect stance on the horse as she trotted around the paddock. A smile played on her features as she glanced over to see a crowd forming, maybe she could put on a little show for them, one thing she was confident about was how she could jump a horse. Coming up to the first jump she flew over it, the horse jumped well, not as well as Rocinante, but she could give him a run for his money.

Looking up she saw Robin stood with a group of boys who weren't really paying all that much attention to her, that was except him, he was staring straight at her, watching her as she rode. Smiling she felt a sense of pride and continued to jump her horse; she had almost completed the circuit when she heard Archie shouting, "Regina Mills!"

Making a noise of protest, she did one last jump before slowing the horse down, gradually bringing her to a halt. "What?" She rolled her eyes, swinging her legs off the side of the horse, before leading it over to the side.

"You haven't been through the safety workshop, you shouldn't be riding."

"Sir I know how to ride, I've been riding since I was five years old."

"The safety briefing is mandatory."

"Of course, it is," she huffed, handing the reins back to Daniel, "thank you," she smiled.

"You are very welcome." She made her way to the side and climbed up over the fence, landing on the other side and wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Why you rebel," Robin joked

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head.

"You can ride."

"I told you I could," she grinned, passing him and following Dr Hopper who looked less than impressed. "Sir."

"Regina, are you going to cause problems for me on this trip?"

"I don't understand why you are targeting me," she scoffed, "Daniel asked me if I wanted to ride and I took him up on the offer."

"Daniel?"

"The stable hand." She muttered as if it was something completely obvious.

"Regina look, I know you don't want to be here, you didn't ask to be here, but please, just comply with the rules."

"Fine, I didn't know I was breaking the rules, but whatever."

"Regina."

"Fine," she rubbed her hands across her face, god forbid should she have any fun on this trip. Dr Hopper walked off and she looked around over her shoulder, glancing at Robin who was talking to Will and the rest of his friends she sighed and shook her head, she was deluding herself thinking that he was being nice to her because he liked her, he didn't, no one did, he was just being nice because that was who he was. What had happened that morning was meaningless, accidental and she needed to get over it, concentrate on getting through the week instead of her love for Robin.

Whilst watching him, she continued to walk, she wasn't looking where she was going and was suddenly stopped in her tracks as she crashed directly into a wall, this caused her to let out a stunned little yelp. "Ow," she groaned, rubbing her cheek.

"Careful, don't want to break your nose, you need it to look down at people," Will laughed.

She noticed the way that Robin glared at his friend and shook his head, "Will."

"What?"

"Shut up would you," Robin turned to her and placed one hand on her upper arm, "are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she nodded, adjusting her hair before scurrying off. Embarrassment coursed through her veins; what the hell was wrong with her? She let out a literal growl as she pushed through trees and overgrown bushes, till coming across a fallen tree. Sighing she sat down on it and placed her head in her hands, she needed to pull herself together, it was getting ridiculous, she had just walked into a wall for heaven's sake whilst ogling him.

Then the notion occurred to her that maybe he had noticed her staring, she was tragic, she really was. What if he had caught her staring at him? She could never talk to him again, never mind the fact that they still had to share a room for another five nights!

There was a noise like a twig snapping behind her and she shot around, her eyes meeting those bright blues that made her heart beat that little bit faster. "Are you here to offer me your sympathy?"

"No, nothing of the sort."

"Good," she nodded, "because the it's the last thing I need."

"I'll bare that in mind," he sat down beside her on the log facing the other way.

"Not asking if I want company? Stepping up your game," she quipped, messing with the bark on the fallen tree.

"I have to keep up with you apparently."

"Hmm," she grinned, glancing up at him, "I don't know if you're up to that challenge."

"Oh, I think I can overcome the obstacles." He chuckled, moving his hand down onto the log beside hers. She was hyper aware of their closeness, if she moved her hand literally a centimetre to the left she would be touching him.

"Anyway, why are you here talking to me?" she asked, swallowing nervously, "won't your friends be missing you?"

"My friends are jerks," he sighed, "sorry, it's Will, he thinks he's funny, he isn't. Are you alright?"

"Is that sympathy?"

"Darn, gotta try harder to mask it."

"Definitely," she smiled.

"Seriously though, are you alright?" he brought his hand to touch her cheek briefly.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at him, oh god the things that had done to her, that tiny amount of contact had sparked so many things and she found herself freezing up.

"Sorry," he dropped his hand, "I shouldn't have, it's just a little red."

"Is it?" she was sure that was from the excessive amount of blushing she was doing and not from it being hurt, "I barely feel anything."

"Oh," he nodded, "so you're okay?"

"I said I was didn't I," she chuckled. Her own hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"So, show jumping?"

"Hmm."

"You were great out there."

"Thank you."

"Fancy teaching me?"

She rose her eyebrows at him, "you want me to teach you how to show jump?"

"Why not? "

"No reason, I just never had you down as the type of guy who'd want to do something like that."

"What type of guy do you think I am then?"

"How should I know, I don't know you."

"Sure you do."

"Not really Robin."

"I don't share a bed with any random woman."

"Oh, is that so?" She chuckled, "what sort of women do you share a bed with then Mr Locksley?" She asked, looking up at him and casting him a mischievous smirk.

"Well," he rose one eyebrow as he met her eyes, "she has to be intelligent, funny, actually have a personality. I can't deal with people who are fake."

"I see," she nodded.

"The last woman I had in my bed just happened to be stunningly beautiful also."

That caught her attention, her eyes going wide, was he talking about her? Surely not, there was no way he found her beautiful, she knew she was pretty, but beautiful? She certainly wasn't fake though, she hardly wore any makeup, didn't care about her hair. She knew the girls he'd been rumoured to date in the past and they were all crazily beautiful, much more so than her; maybe not, but they were confident in their beauty, she just wasn't. "Oh, so who was she, this girl?"

"Oh you know her"

"I do?"

"I should say so, in fact, you know her very well."

"I don't think anyone I know has ever been in bed with you."

"Really?" he grinned, "so you weren't in bed with me last night?"

A blush washed across her cheeks, "you must have been imagining it."

"Oh, I don't think so," he shuffled closer to her on the log, "I seem to remember…"

"Robin, hey mate!"

Will came crashing through the tree and Regina rolled her eyes and stood up. Robin looked at his friend and began talking to him, in the meantime, Regina snuck away heading back to the farm. She entered the room just in time to catch the end of the safety demonstration. They had been flirting, it had definitely been flirting and it excited her to think that just maybe she might stand a chance with him, maybe he might actually like her.

She leant against the wall and smiled to herself, why did Will have to interrupt their moment? It was so annoying and she was overwhelmed by the amount of tension between herself and Robin, it was scary, but at the same time exhilarating, she had been waiting for this for four years, waiting for him to talk to her and in the space of twenty-four hours, he had snuggled with her in bed, watched her show jump, instigated several conversations, sat with her at breakfast and told her she was beautiful, smart and quirky.

She looked down at her hands as she bit down on her bottom lip, she hoped it wouldn't be awkward later when it came to them sharing a bed again; granted it had been awkward the night before, but the morning had been well worth it, just laying in his arms was worth the awkwardness.

Someone nudged her playfully and she looked up with a grin expecting to see Robin, but Daniel was stood there. "Hey."

"Hi," her smile faltered in disappointment.

"You were great," he grinned, somehow it didn't sound as good coming from him as it did from Robin, it didn't give her butterflies in her stomach, it didn't make her heart tighten, he wasn't Robin, Robin was the only one who managed to make her feel like that.

"Thanks," she nodded.

"So you like that guy?"

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him questioningly. What was he talking about, was he talking about Robin?

"The guy who won't stop staring at you, with doe-eyes." He gestured over to Robin who was looking in their direction as he stood with Will at the other side of the hall.

"He wasn't making doe-eyes," she scoffed. Oh my god, had Robin been making doe-eyes at her, had he been staring at her? What did it mean if he had?

"That's what you think, I was gonna come after you, but he beat me to it."

"He doesn't like me," she shook her head.

"I beg to differ."

"You do?" she asked, letting out a little laugh; Robin was still watching them and as soon as he caught her eye began to walk over. "No, Robin doesn't like me, he's too popular to be interested in someone like…"

"Hey."

"Oh, hi."

"So we missed the safety briefing."

"Seems we did," she smiled. She noticed how he made sure to stand closer to her than Daniel was.

"You're going to have to teach me how to behave around horses." He quipped, flashing his dimples at her.

"Am I now?"

"Yep," he then turned to Daniel and nodded, extending his hand, "Robin."

"Daniel," he shook his hand before looking back to Regina, "catch you later," he threw a wink her way before retreating out the door.

Robin looked back to her, "he seems nice."

"Hmm, I suppose he is." She shrugged, messing with her hair. The expression on his face changed a little, a flicker of what looked like doubt clouding his features, "but, not really my type."

"Oh, so then milady, what might your type be?"

"Well, I…" he had caught her off guard there, she hadn't been expecting him to ask her. She wanted to tell him that he was her type, but the truth was she didn't really have one, he had been the second boy she had ever had a crush on, the first being embarrassingly, a member of a boy band, that was over quicker than it had begun. She thought that her crush on Robin would have been like that one, that it would just dissipate over time, but she had been wrong, oh so very wrong, her feelings for him had just intensified to the point where she was infatuated with him.

"Come on, you there must be something you look for in a partner. I told you my type, it's only fair."

"I don't really have a type," she shook her head.

"Regina."

"Okay, I suppose he has to be kind, an animal lover," British accent, dimples to die for and blue eyes she could get lost in, she chuckled at the mere thought of actually saying those things out loud to him. "I guess, I just want someone to see me for me, accept me for who I am, properly see me."

He nodded, "I know what you mean."

"Oh, I bet you do," she chuckled.

"Regina." Dr Hopper beckoned her over.

"I swear to god he will have driven me insane by the end of this week."

"Probably," Robin agreed.

"Mr Locksley, your group just left to tend to the large farm animals."

"Oh, sorry sir, consider me gone," he looked at her and bit his bottom lip, "later?"

"Yes," she smiled. Him pulling his lip between his teeth like that made her shudder with desire, the way he smirked at her mischievously was amazing. Once he was out of the door, she turned to Dr Hopper, "okay, what'd I do now, because last time I checked…"

"I wanted to ask you if you might help some of the others learn the basics of equestrianism."

"Right, I suppose I could do that." She could do it, but it didn't mean she was going to be any good at it, not when she was so distracted with other things, other Robin Locksley shaped things. She did teach kids to ride at her stables on the weekends, but teaching a bunch of five to ten year olds was a hell of a lot different to a load of eighteen year olds who thought you were some insane, anti-socialite. Maybe it would be good, maybe it would help her get her mind of Robin for a little while, she was doubtful, but maybe.

* * *

She was absolutely shattered, as she had predicted it had been less than easy to teach a group of her classmates how to brush a horse properly and how not to make too much loud noise in case they spooked the horse. One boy had been insistent on making a racket and the horse he had been working with had nearly bucked and kicked him, luckily, she had been there to calm it down, otherwise the trip may have been brought to an abrupt halt. She had spent the day with Daniel, not really talking to him all that much, but now she was heading back to the room, wanting a much deserved lay down.

She dragged herself up the stairs, pulling her hair out of its tie and allowing it to flow around her; then her hands were at the buttons on her plaid shirt as she began undoing them, the stairs up here were to her room alone and she just wanted to get in and get a shower. She unlocked the door and walked in, stopping dead in her tracks when she spotted Robin, leaning back on the bed, book in hand and some glasses on. Aware of her presence, he pulled the glasses off as quick as he could, dropping them on the bedside table. Why had he taken them off? They made him look dorkily adorable.

"You're back…" his eyes went wide as he stared at her.

Looking down she remembered that her shirt was unbuttoned slightly, revealing the lacy black bra underneath, she adjusted her top and nodded, "indeed I am. I didn't expect you to be here, I thought you'd be spending time with the boys."

"I thought about it, but to be honest I'd rather not; that's alright with you, isn't it? I mean I'm not invading your privacy or anything?"

"No," she smiled. He wanted to spend time with her, he had blown out the offer of spending time with his friends so that he could be with her and she was flattered, she really was, but there was a big part of her working against herself, she was telling herself that she had to be crazy to believe that he was here to spend time with her. "It's fine with me. I was literally just going to sit here, maybe read a little."

"What you reading?" He asked.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out an old and worn hard back book, holding it up she chuckled, "I'm re-reading."

"Pride and Prejudice," he nodded.

"Don't judge," she placed it down on the bed.

"I'm not, it's well written, not necessarily my thing, but Jane Austen did a good job. Darcy was a bit of a jerk."

"Agreed," she nodded, "but if you think about it, she's just as bad as him, I suppose that's why I like it."

"So, how many times exactly have you read that?"

"Ah, too many," she knew exactly how many, it was way too many times to read any story, nearing a hundred now. "It's my favourite."

"Cool."

"So, what's your story of choice?"

"Stephen King."

"Horror?"

"Hmm, the suspense is great, you should read one."

"What makes you think I haven't already?" She quipped, picking her towel up off the radiator.

"You have?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I read 'It' last year..."

"Really?" He held up his book, showing it to be a copy of that exact same book.

"Clowns freak me out," she shook her head, placing her towel down to pick up his book and look at it.

"Yeah but I quite like this."

"It was good, a little long maybe. I'm gonna go get a shower, I kinda smell like horse." She stated passing it back to him.

"Okay," he laughed, "I had to shower, apparently, we were on cow duty."

"It's a farm life," she chuckled, biting her bottom lip.

Regina moved to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took a shuddery breath and closing her eyes, leant against the door. He was a literature buff, who knew? He also looked amazingly sexy in glasses, she needed them to read too, they could be cute dorky nerds together she thought. She shook her head and pulled her shirt off, before her pants and moving to turn on the shower; she was super conscious that he was outside, on the other side of that door whilst she was naked in here, it certainly was a strange feeling, it must have been how he felt the day before when he'd been in her position.

Shaking her head, she tied her hair up again and slipped into the shower; picking up the shower gel, she lathered it on a sponge and began to wash herself. She was going to have to spend all evening in his company, granted they would have to go down for dinner, but the rest of the night was theirs, that thought caused her stomach to flutter as if it contained little butterflies that were trying to escape any which way they could.

The thing was, flirting with him did things to her, turned her on, but she couldn't do anything about that now, she could hardly pleasure herself to thoughts of him, with him in the next room, she wouldn't be able to look at him without blushing, that and it was a completely awkward thing to do. Rubbing her hands over her face she turned the dial for the water down to cold, she needed to cool down, she hoped that the cold water might help with that.

This time she shuddered not from desire, but from the freezing water droplets that ran across every inch of her skin, she was physically shivering when she decided to cut the water off and get out, she was done anyway, but at least she wasn't as hot and bothered as she had been before. She went to grab her towel to wrap it around her body, the cold water probably hadn't been her best idea, because she was shivering.

She looked around the bathroom and then realisation hit her, her towel, she had left her towel on the bed! "Fuck," she muttered under her breath, what was she supposed to do? She needed her towel, she needed it, but how the hell was she supposed to get it? "Fuck, fuck," she dropped her head to her hands, "this is not happening." She looked for another towel, but there was nothing in the room big enough for her to use, she most certainly wasn't using a bath mat as a towel. There was only one thing she could do, ask him to get it for her.

She moved to the door, biting the inside of her cheek, "Robin?" She called, quietly, it was a reluctant call. When there was no reply, she sighed and increased her volume, "Robin."

"Regina?"

"Urm, I need… I left my towel on the bed."

"Oh."

"Please would you pass it to me?"

"Sure."

She shook her head, this was ridiculous, why the hell had she put that towel down? How stupid could she have been to walk into the bathroom without it?

There was a light knock on the door, "got it."

Carefully, she pulled on the door handle, making sure that her body was hidden behind the door, "don't look," she ordered.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You better not." She wouldn't really be all that bothered if he did, but it was a rather awkward situation to be in wasn't it. She opened the door a crack and as soon as she had, a towel was held out through the door. She took it and glanced through the gap, Robin was stood with one hand over his eyes and it made her want to laugh, it was adorable. "Thank you."

"No problem."

She secured her towel around her, drying herself, before pulling on some clean clothes that she could go down to dinner in and opening the door again. "Thanks for that."

"Like I said, no problem," he was sat in the chair at the other side of the room, pulling his shoes onto his feet.

"Are you going out?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice, she had thought that he was staying in tonight, had he changed his mind, had she freaked him out with the whole towel situation?

"No, we both are, supper."

"Oh, yes of course," she chuckled, she really needed to stop overthinking things.

"Come on."

"What you want to go to supper together?"

"Who else were you planning on going with?"

"Nobody, but I just thought you might want to eat with your friends." She shrugged, thinking it might look slightly suspicious if they sat down and ate together. They weren't exactly a match in the eyes of the rest of their fellow students; he being so popular and liked, wasn't expected to hang out with her, the girl who couldn't be any further from that.

"No, come on," he laughed, taking her hand briefly as he pulled her towards the door. "I thought that maybe, we could go raid the buffet and slip away back up here to eat." He suggested, dropping her hand as he locked the door behind them.

"Ashamed to be seen sat with me?"

"Not at all, in fact I would be proud to be seen sat with you, I just rather not have to sit in the dining room, it can get tedious. Anyway, I thought you'd be happy to avoid Dr Hopper."

"I am," she chuckled, bending down to tie her shoelaces, "I'm just surprised you want to eat with me."

"Don't be."

She smiled at him, before following him down into the dining room, they both grabbed plates and collected an array of different foods, "okay, let's get a system, you get dessert on your plate, I'll get the mains on mine."

"Sounds good," she nodded collecting desserts, once her plate was full, she turned to look at him, "now what?"

"Now, we sneak out of here before anyone notices."

"Okay," they made their way to the door, laughing with each other.

They were just about to get through the door, when Will came into the dining room, "ey ey, what's going on here then?"

"Will," Robin rolled his eyes, "leave out of it."

"Ooh Robin," Will made kissing noises and Regina glanced at Robin, seeing his eyes go wide as he gave Will a look, she didn't know what it meant and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Seriously," Robin ground out, grabbing Will, "one second," he smiled at Regina, before pulling the other boy over to the side. She watched as Will laughed and Robin was, blushing? Was he blushing or was she mistaken? His cheeks were definitely tinted as Will carried on, she was trying to read their lips, but she wasn't very good at it, she could just make out Robin telling him to shut up. Then he was heading back to her, "I swear we need to just ignore him, he's such an ass."

"He likes winding you up?"

"You could say that, come on." They scurried upstairs and pushed open the door to their room. Robin placed his plate on the bedside table, before jumping onto the bed, flopping down on his back.

She chuckled and followed suit, turning to look at him, he was staring directly at her and she felt her breath catch. "So, do you suppose we are allowed to eat up here?"

"Probably not," he laughed, sitting up and placing the food in between them, "let's eat."

* * *

An hour and a half later, they had both finished eating and were sat cross legged facing each other on the bed, engaging in a proper full on conversation, it was easy talking to him Regina found. Once she had gotten over the initial awkwardness, she had discovered that she loved just sitting and listening to him talk about his passions, soon coming to realise that they were similar to her own. Currently he was telling her a story and she was fully engaged within it, wanting to know what was happening. "No way!" She laughed, leaning forward.

"Totally, I swear hand on heart." He placed his hand on his chest dramatically as he shuffled closer to her.

His eyes were sparkling as he told her his story and she was completely mesmerised by it, mesmerised by him. "Then what?"

"The ice was cracking and Will being the idiot he is, decides that maybe we should try and cross the pond. Obviously, it wasn't strong enough to hold his weight, it cracked and he ended up waist high in muddy pond water."

"Oh wow, I wish I had seen that."

"I have a video, one sec," he leant over and grabbed his phone, scrolling through it until he found what he was looking for. She took it from him, her fingers grazing over his, causing little tingles, she swore she heard him gasp, but it was probably all in her imagination. Pressing play, she smiled as she watched the video, hearing Robin's accented voice warning Will that what he was doing was a bad idea and then it happened, he fell straight through the ice, swearing at the same time, yelling at Robin to stop filming and pull him out.

"Oh god," she laughed, keeling over as she laid on the bed and chuckled, "his face was perfect."

"It was wasn't it."

"Totally, did you post this?"

"I'm saving it for when I might need it."

"Ah tactical, I like it." She yawned slightly, they had been busy all day and being outside riding tended to wear you out.

"Tired?"

"No, no."

"Liar."

"Hey, I don't lie," she scoffed, nudging him playfully. He gave her a look that had her rolling her eyes, "okay fine, I feel slightly drowsy, but I'm fine."

"I knew I could tell, you should sleep."

"I don't want to sleep yet," she shook her head. He hopped off the bed and she sat up to look at him, "where are you going?"

"You'll see," he took her hand and pulled her lightly, leading her to the window. He pushed it open and moved onto the window ledge.

"Robin!"

"Relax." He then reached out to grab something and was gone.

She hurried over to the widow and looked out, he was on a ladder that scaled the side of the wall, "what the hell are you doing?"

"You ask too many questions," he chuckled, "pass me that comforter." She complied handing it to him, "now are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Another question, just follow me." Instead of climbing down like she had expected him to, he went up and carried on going until he reached the top, "Regina."

She didn't know about this, was it safe? What if they got hurt? She had never tried to climb onto a roof before, or out of a window for that matter. Taking a deep breath she pulled herself onto the ledge; making the mistake of looking down she shook her head, "no, no way, nope, not gonna happen."

"You looked down? Why'd you look down?"

"Because, we are on the third floor of a building and there aren't many other places to look," she scoffed.

"Get your stubborn ass up here, you don't know what you're missing."

She shook her head and swung her legs out of the window, grabbing hold of the ladder, "I hate you," she snapped.

"No you don't," he laughed, "if you hated me, you wouldn't be climbing a ladder as we speak."

"Shut up, being smug doesn't suit you," it did though, it really did. "If I die, I'm blaming you."

"Good luck with that, you'd be dead."

"Again?"

"Couldn't resist milady."

"I would come back and haunt you."

"How about, you stay alive huh?"

"Good idea." She reached the top and he pulled her to sit beside him on the blanket he had placed there, "why did you…" her mouth dropped open as she looked at the night sky, it was scattered with stars, sparkling in the moonlight, "Oh wow." It was amazing, Robin had brought her up here to look at this, so that she could see the constellations in all their glory. "It's stunning." She gasped.

"Definitely is," he nodded.

She turned to look at him and he was staring at her in a way that caused her whole self to tingle, something she had felt way too often in the past day. "It's so beautiful Robin."

"You're so beautiful."

Her breath quickened as she looked at him, he turned back to look at the sight in front of them, as did she. She couldn't believe what he had just said, he thought she was beautiful! Did that mean that he liked her? Her hand was on the blanket below them and she felt his pinkie brush over hers, before it hooked around it. This was really happening, it wasn't a dream, she was awake and sitting on a roof, practically holding hands with the guy she'd been in love with for the past four years and during those years, she had thought it was unrequited, but here in this moment, it didn't seem so.

She shuddered slightly, it was actually freezing, but the view was worth it. "You cold?"

"Maybe a little."

He scooted closer to her and placed an arm around her, "do you mind?" he asked.

"No," she breathed, wanting more than anything to rest her head against his shoulder.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, before Robin pointed to something, "look, shooting star, make a wish."

She closed her eyes and made a wish, when she opened them he was looking at her inquisitively.

"What'd you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true now will it." She giggled. She was really cold, but she didn't want to ruin the perfect moment by expressing it, she simply snuggled closer to him, hoping that it wouldn't freak him out. She was surrounded by his pine scent and needed more of it, "is it safe up here?"

"Oh it's safe, but I'm freezing my bloody balls off."

"You're cold too?" she asked looking up at him.

"Fucking freezing."

She laughed and shook her head, "why didn't you say?"

"You didn't either."

"So not the point."

"I guess I was enjoying the moment too much for it to be over."

"Me too," she nodded, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth. He liked her, he did and she really couldn't believe it, it was crazy.

"Shall we go back inside?"

"Definitely."

Once inside Regina hugged herself, rubbing at her arms and legs in attempt to warm them up.

"I'm beginning to regret the roof decision," Robin shivered as he closed the window behind them and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

She shook her head, "no, it was amazing up there." Moving across to her bag, she found her chemise in her bag and pulled it out, it was late, she had realised how late until she looked at the clock just now, it was nearing twelve o'clock and she knew they would probably have another busy day tomorrow. "I'm just gonna go use the bathroom."

"Okay." He nodded, pulling his boots off, followed by his sweatshirt.

She closed the door to the bathroom and shook her head, this was insane, it really was; she didn't know the last time she'd had this much fun with anyone. Now came the hardest part, getting into bed beside him and going to sleep, the day before it had been easy, she had pretended to be asleep and he had just gotten in and drifted off, but tonight, they were both here, both going to bed at the same time, together. She freshened up and got into her night wear. She had a reminder of just how short it was when the cold air hit her legs, it made her wish she'd remembered her pyjamas.

She ran a hairbrush through her long locks, removing each and every knot, making sure that her fingers could run through it without any obstacles. Whist she was sorting her hair, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering, she'd had the perfect evening with Robin, there hadn't been a minute where he wasn't cracking a joke and trying to make her smile and she loved it. Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror, the black lace on the chemise covered the swell of her breasts, but still provided a cleavage; biting her bottom lip, she moved to the door and opened it, standing leant against the frame.

He was already in bed, sat up, shirtless, his bottom half covered by the quilt, he glanced towards her, his eyes washing across her features; he cast her a dimpled smile. "Alright?"

"Hmm," she nodded, walking over to the bed, making sure to add extra sway to her walk, swishing her hips, not in an over the top kinda way, but in a way that she deemed sexy, she'd seen it in films, the beautiful women who would walk towards the man they wanted and crash their lips against theirs. She wasn't going to do that to Robin though, she didn't think she was brave enough, so instead she slipped into bed beside him, flicking off the light on her bedside table.

She turned to face him, she could tell that his eyes were sparkling, even in the dark she could see that, he had laid down also. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled, moving her hand to the middle of the pillow in front of her face. Robin's hand found hers and he intertwined their fingers, they made them dance together on the pillow and it took Regina's breath away.

"You still cold?"

"Why, are you?" she asked swallowing heavily.

"Maybe a little."

"Me too."

His hand let go of hers and made purchase around her back as he shuffled closer to her; she turned in his arms so that her back was pressed against his front and she joined their hands over her stomach like they had been that morning. She closed her eyes, relishing in the contact; this time they both knew what they were doing, both knew they were holding the other and neither were complaining about it, in fact they were quite happy with the arrangement.

"Good night Regina," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She couldn't believe he had just done that, he had kissed her, kissed her! It was unmistakably a kiss and it made her shiver as she snuggled deeper into his hold. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand lightly, before whispering, "Good night Robin."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter and that it was worth the wait. I hope you have a great weekend! Muwah! xxx**


	3. Closer to you

**Oh my goodness, thank you all, I'm so happy you have liked this story so far and hope you continue to like it! So I may have strayed slightly from the original prompt, but that part will come a little later. Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

Regina arose the next morning, this time it wasn't the birds that work her, but laboured breathing coming from the person next to her. She felt something pressing into her lower back, had something managed to get between them in the bed? She shuffled closer into his embrace and then she realised what it was. Her eyes blinked open, Robin was hard against her back, she swallowed heavily and closed her eyes, maybe it would go away. His arms were wrapped around her, this time she knew it was intentional, he had actually held her as she'd fallen asleep, she bit her bottom lip and ran her fingertips across his forearms.

This felt so good, she couldn't believe it, she hummed happily and then heard something from Robin, it sounded like a moan, but she couldn't be sure so she decided to ignore it; glancing over the clock, she saw that it was only five in the morning, they didn't have to get up for another two hours so she had no idea what had woken her, she probably just wasn't used to having to sleep in the same bed as someone, never mind actually sleeping in their arms, she liked it though, she liked it a lot.

She was just drifting off again when Robin made another noise, this time it was unmistakably a moan and he was rubbing against her slightly. She'd be lying if she said this wasn't turning her on in the slightest, it was, it shouldn't be, she knew that, but it was, his hand was moving on her stomach, brushing it lightly; her chemise had ridden up, which meant that his hand was against her bare skin, causing little goosebumps to rise. "Yes," he groaned and she opened her eyes, what the hell was going on? "Regina."

Whoa okay, was he actually awake? Or did he talk in his sleep? Whatever he was doing he had called out her name, she manoeuvred slightly so that she was on her back and turned her head to face him. He had his eyes screwed shut and was biting down on his bottom lip in a way that looked amazingly sexy. She was pretty sure that he was still asleep, but if that was so then what was he doing? "Robin," she whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.

"God Regina, you're so amazing," he breathed, his hand that was still on her stomach ran over her skin, leaving a trail of tingles in its wake. It began going lower and she grabbed his hand, moving it back over to him, if he were asleep, she wasn't just going to let that happen, she wasn't going to let him touch her without him even knowing what he was doing. Although he had retracted his hand she hadn't woken him, his hand was now moving down his own body, creeping inside his boxer. The duvet had slipped somewhat which meant that she could see everything, the outline of his erection and his hand as he stroked himself.

"Fuck," she whispered, she shouldn't be watching this, she should leave the room, get out of bed, but she couldn't bring herself to move, she was paralysed, stuck to the spot. She needed to wake him up, needed to stop him from… oh god, he was moaning again, he was jerking off right next to her. "Fuck. Robin, wake up," she touched him lightly, but that simply caused more noises of approval.

"Do you like that? Oh god, Regina… yes." Shit, he was definitely having a sex dream and from the sounds of it, she was in that dream. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, it was so wrong to be turned on, but holy crap she couldn't help it, she felt her own arousal pool between her legs and had to rub them together slightly in an attempt to relive it.

Regina shook her head, she couldn't just lie there any longer, she needed to get up, go have another cold shower. Just as she was about to move, Robin's hand was on the move again and he shuffled so that his face was in the crook of her neck, his lips skimming across her skin. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips, she needed to put a stop to it before… fuck, his hand was pressing against her through her panties and she felt her breath hitch. This was not happening!

"Regina, I love… you feel so good," that was it, she was getting up. She moved her hands and pushed him off, but before she could get up, she sensed a change and stayed where she was, lying facing the opposite wall. "No, oh fuck, no, shit, bollocks, bummer," okay, so maybe he was awake again, she closed her eyes, she wasn't awake, she was asleep, he really could not find out that she was awake, he just couldn't. "Seriously? Not now, Regina?" he whispered, his hand brushing across her hip. He was leaning over her, probably trying to determine if she were awake or not. "Regina?"

She didn't move and was trying to make her face look as natural as possible, as though she had been asleep the entire time, she hoped it was convincing, because the last thing she wanted was to have a discussion with Robin about what had just happened. She was both surprised and excited that Robin was thinking of her in that way, because she was most certainly thinking of him like that, she was just happy that it hadn't been her having the dream, that would have been incredibly embarrassing, mortifying actually, she could imagine how he must be feeling.

"Are you asleep?" He asked, she felt mean for pretending to be, but it would be worse for him to know that she hadn't been, wouldn't it? "Thank god," he breathed dropping back down to the mattress. "Robin you are such an idiot," he groaned, "what the hell is wrong with you?" He was talking low, but she could still hear him, "what if she had woken up? Oh god." He traced his fingertips over her back and let out a sigh.

She was confused, what did this mean? Did it mean that he was thinking of her in this way, thinking of her as being more than just his friend? She sure as hell wouldn't object to that. His arm secured itself around her again and she couldn't help herself from humming and snuggling into his embrace.

"Thank god for this trip," he whispered, pressing a kiss against the back of her head before settling back down again. That was too close and the wetness between her legs was still there, she could feel it, but there was no way she could move now without alerting him, so she was just going to have to deal with it.

It was hard for her to fall back to sleep, her mind was racing with thoughts, thoughts of Robin, of them together, she wondered what they had been doing in his dream, what she had been doing to make him get like that. She still couldn't get over the fact that Robin had a sex dream about her, she would never in a million years thought that something like that would ever happen, but it had, she knew it had, she'd witnessed it, felt what the dream had done to him.

After a little while she did finally manage to get back to sleep, but luckily, she was able to keep her own dreams in check.

* * *

She woke again, her eyes flickering open, as soon as they had, they met a set of blues that were staring right at her, she had clearly turned in her sleep so that she was facing him and he was watching her, which in any other situation would have been creepy, but she simply smiled at him as he found her hand, threading their fingers together.

"Hello."

"Good morning," she stretched, before relaxing again and looking at him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, she saw a flicker of something in his eyes, maybe it was worry, she wasn't certain, but she could guess that he was still worried that maybe she had seen something earlier.

"So well," she groaned burying into the mattress, "I don't want to leave this bed."

"That makes two of us," he chuckled, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, "so you didn't wake up at all during the night?"

"No," she shook her head, she was lying, but only because she didn't want to embarrass him, "I slept straight through, I must have been exhausted."

"It's good that you got rest," she saw the relief pass through him and his whole body relaxed.

"Hmm, so how about you, did you wake up?"

"Once maybe, I think it was just something to do with the temperature dropping in the room."

"Oh, I didn't feel that," she yawned, "but I guess you were keeping me warm, so…" she giggled as she took into account the look on his face.

"Anytime," he laughed, squeezing her hand gently. He moved a hand up to cup her cheek and smiled, "I'm gonna go grab a quick shower, is that okay?"

"Of course," she nodded, returning his smile.

"This isn't weird for you is it?" He asked, gesturing to his hand that was now running through her long hair.

"No," she shook her head, "it feels really nice."

"Okay good," he hopped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Regina let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding, he had been stroking her hair and she loved it. She was getting slightly too hyper about this whole situation, but her hopes were really high, maybe this could work out, maybe they could actually be together. If not would she just let him use her for her body? She hated to think that was all he wanted, she didn't think she could do that to herself, it wasn't fair, she couldn't open herself up to him, just to be forgotten about as soon as the trip was over, she wouldn't do it.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken by what she could only describe as a high pitched yelp coming from the bathroom, she turned her head to look at the doorway and furrowed her eyebrows, "Robin?"

He appeared at the door, drenched with a towel wrapped around his waist, "seriously?"

"What?" she bit her bottom lip as her eyes raked across his figure, she could see the slight bit of hair peeking out of the top of the towel and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"There's no hot water," he groaned.

"Oh," her eyes went wide, oops, that might not be true, she may have forgotten to change the temperature back in the shower the night before. "That might be my fault," she cringed, manoeuvring to settle on her knees.

"Why?" he asked, hopping around, trying to warm up.

"I kinda changed the temperature," she let out a little burst of laughter and hurried to cover her mouth, "sorry."

His mouth dropped open in mock shock, "ooh, that's mean."

"I'm sorry I forgot," she giggled as he walked towards her, the look in his eyes was mischievous and it excited her, she wanted to know what he was going to do, she was sure the look on her face matched his.

"Well, I'm afraid Miss Mills, that I can't accept that apology."

"Really? Why ever not?" She smirked as he moved to put his hands on her waist, then he shook his hair at her, sprinkling the cold water onto her. "Robin," she squealed, grabbing his arms and sliding her hands up to his shoulders. They were so close to each other, he was nearly pressing against her as she knelt right at the edge of the bed and he remained stood up.

The sexual tension between them was insane and she wanted to just take that leap of faith. Staring into his eyes she made a split decision and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips against his kissing him. She pulled back and scanned his eyes for any indication that it was what he wanted also; he was looking at her wide eyed, a million emotions on display. Before she even registered, he was kissing her again, his arms slipping around her back as he pulled her towards him, her hands brushing across his shoulders, wrapping around his neck.

His tongue found its way inside her mouth and he tangled them together, kissing her passionately; his hands slipped down to her ass and she moaned into his mouth. He suddenly lifted her from the bed and she wrapped her legs around him, not tearing her lips from his. This was insane, she was kissing him and it felt like she was flying, her head was so light and she couldn't believe it, never had she thought that on this holiday she would be involved in a heavy make out session with the guy she had loved for years, it had been nowhere on her list of possibilities.

She was briefly aware that he was carrying her towards the bathroom, but she didn't care, she was too caught up in this to even think about what he was up to. She pulled her lips from his when the need to breath was too much, she looked at him and ran her fingers through his hair, casting him a wide smile. "What are we doing?" She asked. He opened the shower and stepped in, before turning on the water and drenching them both. "Robin!" She squealed as the freezing water ran over her.

He laughed and kissed her again, before finding the knob on the wall and turning up the temperature, allowing the water to run warm again, "sorry," he chuckled, "couldn't resist." He placed her back down on the ground and she noticed that his towel had slipped even further.

Regina licked her lips and looked back up again, "I think I better leave you to your shower," she whispered, running her hands across his arms, "you've got my hair wet now, I'm going to have to go dry it."

"Ah, well I apologise," he chuckled. Her hair was stuck to her, as was her short nighty. Looking down she noticed that her nipples were showing through the wet fabric that was sculpted to her body. "I'll be quick," he nodded, kissing her lightly as she moved out of his arms and carefully left the shower, making sure not to slip on the tiles.

Once she was out of the bathroom, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, had that really just happened? She couldn't quite believe it had, she'd just made out with Robin in the shower; she grabbed a towel from the radiator and pulled off her chemise before wrapping the towel around her and sitting down on the bed, flicking her hair behind her. When had it got so long? It nearly reached the bottom of her back, she found the hair dryer again and began to blitz her hair with it.

It was nearly dry when Robin emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with denim jeans, his hair was wet and unstyled, his jaw covered in a slight layer of stubble, he cast her a smirk as he leant against the doorframe, watching her. She turned off the heat and placed the dryer down on the bed and fluffed her hair.

"God you're beautiful," he stated, moving closer to her and running his fingers through her hair. It seemed that he liked to do that, liked to touch it, feel it run through his fingers like strands of silk. "About what just happened…"

"Hmm?" She smiled at him, hoping that he didn't regret what had happened between them, because she most certainly didn't, not in the slightest.

"I just want you to know that I meant it, I like you Regina, a lot."

She gasped and shook her head, "really?"

"Yes," he nodded, sitting beside her, "you're unlike anyone I have ever met."

"Yeah well, what can I say?" she chuckled, "Robin, I like you too," she whispered, moving closer to him and quickly pressing her lips to his, "but I can't do this if you're just going to drop me once this trip is over."

"Why would you think I'd do that? Regina I'm not the type of guy who would do that," he shook his head.

"You see, I'm rather hard to get along with."

"I don't think so, I think we get on rather well."

"We do," she smiled, "I need to get dressed."

"Okay, how about I go grab some coffees and breakfast and wait for you downstairs?"

"Yes please," she nodded, she leant in and pressed her lips to his, her hand caressing his cheek. When they broke apart they leant their foreheads together.

"Pancakes?"

"Ooh delicious, I'll be about ten minutes," she whispered, kissing him again, she couldn't get enough of that magical feeling, having his lips pressing against hers was something completely magical. She stood from the bed and grabbed some clothes from her bag, choosing a sleeveless muted green jacket that she would leave open over a plain black top. None of her clothes were all that attractive, but she was on a farming trip, she brought clothes that she would usually go riding in. She found a pair of black skinny jeans that would go well with the outfit and then some underwear.

"So, I'll go now," Robin stated.

"Okay," she chuckled, making her way into the bathroom, she waited to hear the main door close. Once it clicked she did a little jump, "oh my god!" She couldn't believe this, she really couldn't, hurrying back into the bedroom, she found her phone. There was a missed call from Tink and she quickly rang her back.

"Hey how's hell?" Tink answered with a laugh.

"Oh my god, this is not hell! I swear to god!"

"Whoa, what happened to change your mind?"

"I may or may not have made out with someone." She couldn't contain her excitement as she paced the room.

"Who? Who'd you make out with, I thought you were hung up on Locksley, I mean you have been for four year so…"

"Robin, I kissed Robin!"

"What?! Oh my god! Oh my god! How?! Oh my god Gina!"

"I know!"

"Wow! Oh my god!"

"How many times are you going to say oh my god?" she chuckled, thinking about her friend's enthusiastic reaction.

"You kissed Robin! Regina, Robin!"

"I know, I did."

"How did it happen? Was it as good as you thought it would be?"

"I'll tell you now if you calm down."

"I want to know everything!"

* * *

Regina walked into the dining room and looked around, trying to find Robin, her hair was secured in a high ponytail which swished when she moved. Tink had been way too happy at the news, but she had to say she was totally on the same page, she just hoped that she didn't get her heart broken, that it wasn't all too good to be true. She spotted Robin sat at a corner table, clutching the cup of coffee that was in front of him and tapping his feet.

She Squeezed his arm gently and he looked up at her grinning, "hey, so pancakes are on their way, and the coffee is still warm."

"Thanks," she smiled, sitting down opposite him as she picked up her own mug and took a sip, "mmm, that's good," she nodded.

"I wish I could say that I made it, but that would be a lie, I think it's all Granny's handiwork."

"So if I asked you to make me a coffee like this, you wouldn't be able to?"

"Oh I didn't say that, I make a mean caramel macchiato."

"You do? Well then, I'll hold you to that. So…"

"So…"

"What happened in the room this morning, do you think that maybe you might want to, I dunno, carry it on?" She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at him.

"Do you?" He asked, his hand sneaking across the table and taking hers.

"We could," she smirked, casting him a smouldering look.

"Yes we could," he nodded, "you still need to teach me how to ride."

"Oh yes, there is that," she giggled, "well, I'll see what I can do. Do you have any experience riding?"

"Not much, do you?"

"I'm a pro," she rose her eyebrows, "at riding a horse, I am a pro," she reiterated, wiggling her fingers, so they brushed across his.

"Well good morning to the two of you."

Regina looked up to see Granny as she placed their plates down in front of them, "it all looks delicious, thank you."

"Yeah thanks granny."

"You are very welcome, enjoy," she nodded as she left them to eat.

"Wow, how much food did you order?" Regina asked, picking up her knife and fork.

"You like eggs right?"

"Of course, scrambled," she cast him a sideways smirk, "how did you know?"

"I had you down as a scrambled kind of girl."

"Well, it seems you know me well," she tried some of her eggs and nodded, "yep, they are good," she reached for the ketchup bottle and as she did her hand met his, "you have it."

"Nah, here," he dropped his hand and pushed the ketchup to her, "I'll just use it after you."

"Thanks," she chuckled picking it up and drawing a little pattern with it.

"Aww cute."

She looked down at her plate and saw the little apple shaped blob of tomato sauce. "Oh, yeah, do you want a little picture?"

"Go on then."

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay then," she leant over and squeezed the bottle, drawing a shape and pulling back to look at it.

"An arrow?"

"Hmm, well, I figured that people used to use apples as target practice."

"Oh, so I'll be harpooning your apple?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "I didn't think about it like that," she answered truthfully. How come every time they ended up in this dining room together it resulted in masses of innuendos?

"I'm sure you didn't."

"I didn't," she slapped his hand playfully. "I think you may be dirty minded Mr Locksley."

"Maybe, but it takes one to know one."

"How old are you, twelve?" She giggled, trying one of her pancakes, "these are really good," she moaned, applying some syrup.

"Yes they are."

"Regina, Robin."

They both turned to look at Dr Hopper who was walking towards them, "sir?"

"Everyone's meeting outside in ten minutes, I hope you're ready."

"We are," Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes, "we'll be there okay."

"Okay, and Regina, you do know there's a spare seat over there," he pointed to a table of girls.

She rose her eyebrows, "oh I didn't know that girls and boys had to sit separately, I apologise profusely, would you like me to pick up my breakfast and go sit over there on that loud and crowded table?" She saw the stunned look on her teacher's face, "okay then, sorry Robin, I know I said that I would sit with you but…" she went to pick up her plate but was stopped by Dr Hopper.

"No of course not, I was just… never mind." He scurried off and Robin burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, that told him."

"Urgh, he stresses me so much," she chuckled, "I think we better hurry up and eat this before he comes and herds us up like the sheep we are."

"Regina…"

"I know, sorry, I am maybe a little crazy."

"No, I like it."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Good."

* * *

Regina stood in the stables, she was glad that she had been put on duty with Daniel again, mainly because she wanted to interact with the horses and really wasn't interested in the other animals, she didn't really fancy engaging with the cows or pigs, horses were within her comfort zone. She stood by the dapple grey, simply brushing her mane. Robin still wasn't in the group that got to work with the horses, today he was engaging with harvesting some vegetables and she had a feeling that he was going to be exhausted by the time they came to go to bed again.

The people in her group had gone on a break, but she was more than happy to stay with the horse, she didn't want to go on a break anyway, surprise, surprise she didn't like anyone in her group, it wasn't her fault, it was them who didn't like her. She was the go to girl for bullies, Tink told her it was because they were jealous and she was prettier than them, but she wasn't so sure, it was probably just because she wasn't very likable and people had preconceived ideas about who she was as a person.

She was continuing to brush the horse when she felt strong arms wrap around her frame as he placed his chin on her shoulder. The scent of forest engulfed her and she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face, "hello."

"Hello," he chuckled, kissing her neck lightly, "how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm good thanks, so what are you doing here? I thought you were picking corn or something," she laughed, tilting her head to look at him.

"I was, but do you think they're going to notice if I'm missing?" He asked.

She turned in his arms, her hands coming to his biceps, "what are you suggesting Mr Locksley?" she had a feeling she knew what he was planning.

"I'm suggesting that we bunk off, do you really want to stand there brushing a horse all day?"

"I like your thinking," she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"So, are you in?"

"Why not?" She nodded, closing the gap between them and kissing him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she sook entrance to his mouth, running her tongue across his lips. Of course he allowed her in, meeting her tongue with his own as his grip on her tightened and he pulled her harder against him. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever that road leads."

"Well, come on then," she grinned, kissing him as she pulled him along with her out of the stables, "let's go."


	4. Boggle

**Eeek! Thank you all, I am so glad that you are all liking this story thank you for your amazing feedback! I am inspired!**

* * *

Regina sat in a little café and she watched as Robin went up to the counter to order them something, she wondered if Dr Hopper had realised that they were missing yet. How much trouble were they going to get into for pulling a stunt like this? Probably quite a lot, there were strict rules concerning where students were at certain times. God, what if they were sent home? What if the trip ended before it had even begun? She wasn't ready to be separate from Robin yet, she wanted to continue sharing a room with him.

The doubt was creeping up on her and she was wishing that she hadn't tried so hard to impress him by bunking off. No, what was she saying, it was her own fault, she had been the one who had decided to go along with him, she had the option to say no, she had the option to just stay at the farm and she didn't, she didn't because she wanted to spend more time with him, wanted to go exploring.

He turned and winked at her from his place at the counter, she smiled and her heart swooned, yes, she had definitely made the correct decision in agreeing to go along with him. She looked down and shook her head as she played with the edge of the tablecloth, she didn't know what would come of this, but she just hoped that she wouldn't get hurt, that Robin would protect her heart and not crush it.

A glass was placed in front of her along with her sandwich and she looked back up again, "thanks."

"You are very welcome," he nodded sliding into the booth beside her with his own lunch, "what you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about Dr Hopper and him finding out about this."

"Oh don't worry about it, I got Will to cover for us."

"What? Will knows that I am with you?" She asked, thinking about the boy she had developed a strong dislike for, she didn't trust him one bit, even if he was Robin's friend.

He shrugged and shook his head, "well I had to tell someone, someone had to cover for us, don't worry, he's just telling Hopper that we are both ill okay."

"Don't you think that might look a little suspicious that he saw us together this morning and now we're both ill?"

"Don't worry," he chuckled rubbing her knee playfully before picking up his sandwich, "I'm not going to let you get into trouble Regina, that's the last thing I want to do, I just wanted to spend some time with you," he stated.

She turned to look at him and smiled, before taking a bite out of her own sandwich, it was good, really good, the perfect balance of BLT. "So, what are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do? I don't think there is much around here really."

"No, it doesn't seem like it," she shook her head, all she had seen was fields, trees, a couple of shops and a park. "There was probably more to do at the farm," she laughed, sipping her lemonade.

"Hmm, but I don't get you all to myself on the farm," he wrapped his arm around her and played with her hair.

"Do you want me all to yourself then?" she questioned, copying his earlier action and placing her hand on his knee, she was being daring, she would never usually be so bold, but she figured Robin probably liked that and today apparently, she was in the mood for taking risks, first she had kissed him and how happy she had been about that, now she was touching him, what was going on with her?

"Oh yes," he nodded, pressing his lips to hers gently.

She hummed against him, her hand stroking his cheek as she pulled back first, "I could get used to this."

"Agreed," he smirked as they both turned back to their lunch.

She wondered what Robin saw in her and how long he had felt that way, had it only just started since they had been sharing a room? Or had there already been something there? He had stuck up for her a couple of times, mainly when his dumbass friends would throw stuff at her, which happened quite frequently, she was used to it though, it wasn't anything new. He had stood up to his friends and admonished them, but that didn't necessarily mean that he liked her, it just meant that he didn't like to see people being picked on. She was dying to ask him, but wasn't feeling brave enough.

* * *

A little while later they were sat on the swings in the deserted park, just rocking slowly back and forth as they looked at the rolling hills, "It's so peaceful here," Regina stated, closing her eyes, "it's as though all the rest of the world just disappears and it's the two of us, here on these children's swings. It's an escape from everything."

He laughed and nodded, "I know what you mean," he looked straight forward, a pained expression coming onto his face. She furrowed her eyebrows and reached a hand out to touch his.

"Robin?"

"What?" He asked, snapping back out of it and smiling at her. She wasn't buying it though, it was clearly all a front, something was going on and she wanted to know what it was, wanted to let him know that he could tell her whatever it was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something," he stood from the swing and moved around the back of her, beginning to push her steadily.

"Life?"

"Life," he sighed, "escaping from life."

"Why would you want to escape from life?" she asked, turning her head to look at him, "you have everything, you're popular, you have friends, everyone loves you."

"Trust me, I don't have everything." He stopped pushing her and she stood from the swing, taking his hands in hers as she noticed the sadness in his eyes.

She tilted her head as she looked at him, just looking into his eyes made her want to cry, he looked like he was physically hurting, she wanted to know what she could do to stop it, to take away his pain. "What is it?" She whispered, her hand coming to cup his cheek as her body came closer to his. "Robin?"

He brought his hands up to swipe the tears from his eyes and shook his head, "you're not the only one who didn't want to come on this trip."

"You didn't?" she asked in surprise, all his friends were here, so she just assumed that he would have wanted to be with them, come on this holiday to mess about and have fun with everyone else. "Why not?" her hands moved to the back of his neck and she played with his hair. Something was clearly going on, people didn't just cry for no reason and she had Robin down as the type to bottle up his emotions.

"I haven't told anyone."

"Told anyone what?" she questioned, bringing him over to a picnic bench and sitting down with him, her hands not leaving his body, making sure that she was comfortingly caressing part of him.

"I didn't want to leave someone back home."

"Who?" now she was really curious, she needed to know what he was going through in order to comfort him properly and it would probably make him feel better to get it off his chest, she knew she always felt better after a good rant to Tink.

"My mum," he shook his head, running his hands over his face.

"It's okay," she whispered, pulling him into her arms and hugging him, he held onto her tighter than he had done before. She knew there was something else to this, it wasn't just Robin being homesick, not a chance, something must be wrong with his mom.

"No, it isn't," he cried.

"Robin," she spoke, her voice low and comforting, "you know it helps to talk," she rubbed his back, kissing his neck lightly.

"I don't want to put all this on you. God, what's wrong with me? You must think I'm…"

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to here, the biggest mess in High School," she laughed, pulling back to look at him, "I am not going to force you to tell me."

He cast her a weak smile and took a deep breath, "my mum… she has… she's dying, she…"

"Oh Robin," her heart was breaking as she watched him battle with himself, trying to stop himself from breaking down in front of her, "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I know what you're going through, my dad died when I was ten, it messed me up pretty badly, about a million therapy sessions later and here stands Regina Mills." She sighed, "the girl who still cries sometimes at night because she misses her father. I know how much it hurts Robin," her nose began to tingle, a familiar sign that the tears were about to come, she scrunched it up and shook her head, "god it hurts."

"It's torture," he breathed.

She stood up and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head against his chest as he dropped his face to press against her, holding her securely on his lap. "I'll be here for you, I promise," she whispered. She felt an even deeper connection to him now. He had told her something that was so painful, yet it was massive, he hadn't told anyone, none of his friends, yet he'd told her, he'd allowed her to see him vulnerable and that had to mean something. She needed to comfort him, even if they had literally started seeing each other that morning, she just felt as though it were her job to make sure that he was okay.

He straightened up and she followed suit, looking at him intently as she rose her hand to his cheek, she hadn't told anyone about her dad either, nobody except Tink knew, they just thought she was the girl without a dad. "Regina, I'm sorry, about your dad."

"It does get better."

"She's not even gone yet and I can't help but think that I'm going to be alone, how am I going to cope alone? I need her, she's all I have."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked into his watery blue eyes, "you will cope," she nodded, kissing his cheek. "Shit, really shouldn't have brought up the topic," she laughed humourlessly and shook her head.

"No," he chuckled, "I'm glad you did, I feel a lot better getting all that off my chest. It doesn't hurt as much when I'm with you," he sighed pressing his lips to hers, "you help me forget, you help me escape, when I'm with you, you're the only one I can think about."

She smiled at him and shook her head, "do you want to head back?"

"We probably should," he sighed.

She stood up from his lap and picked up her bag, taking something out of it. "I'll let you have some of my strawberry laces," she smirked, holding out the packet of sweets that she had bought from the shop.

"How can I pass up that offer?"

"You can't," she shrugged, taking a couple out and plaiting them around his wrist in a bracelet. "There, a few for the road."

"Oh yeah, well, would you like some of mine?" He held out his packet of rainbow coloured sweets, she took a few and popped them in her mouth. He was watching her intently and she furrowed her eyebrows before her eyes went wide and she saw him burst into laughter.

She ungracefully spat them into a tissue she had in her pocket and turned to him, "Robin!"

"Sorry," he held up his hands still laughing.

"They were so sour," she stuck her tongue out and shook her head, screwing her eyes shut, "yuck, how can you eat those?"

"They really aren't that bad," he shrugged.

"Tell that to my tongue because it really wants to kill you right now," she scoffed, glad to see him laughing again.

"Hmm? Does it now?"

"Dirty minded Locksley, I am going to get you for that, so you better start running."

"Oh I'm scared," he chuckled, beginning to walk off.

She smiled to herself, she knew he was still in pain though, it never really went away, however much he suggested that she took his mind of it, it would still be there, nagging at him, knowing that his mother was dying, it was a terrible burden. She let him walk for a little while, just watching him as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

He turned back to her and rose his eyebrows, "you coming? Miss overreact?"

"I'm giving you a head start," she shouted back, before beginning to jog towards him, he had his back to her and she jumped on him.

He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, "now, carry me back."

"You want me to carry you?" He laughed, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yes," she leant down and kissed his shoulder, before simply pressing herself against him, "get me back to the palace thief."

"Thief?"

"Don't question your Queen," she giggled, hugging him. Pretending like she hadn't just made it all up on the spot, her name did mean queen and he was called Robin, hence the Robin Hood reference.

"You know those laces you gave me for the road?"

"Hmm," she nodded against his back.

"I can't reach them for holding onto your legs."

"Oh," she laughed, taking some out of her bag and dangling one in front of him.

"Why thank you your majesty," he ate it from her hand, but she released it before he got close enough to touching her skin.

After a little while of walking, well Robin was the one walking, she was literally clinging to his back like a baby monkey, but that wasn't the point, she noticed something, "look at that," she stated, pointing to a fun fair.

"Ooh, cool."

"Do you think it opens?" She asked, it didn't look run down, it seemed like it might come into town and then leave again after a little while, it probably wasn't a permanent feature.

"Probably, let's go read the sigh," he hiked her up further onto his back, still holding her legs tightly as he crossed the road to read the sign on the fence. She had tightened her grasp on him and was looking up at the big ferris wheel.

They reached the gate and she read the words, "it opens at seven, till twelve."

"Hmm, fancy sneaking out later?"

"Yes! Eating too much candy floss and riding so many rides you feel nauseous is one of my favourite things."

"Are you joking?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "no." Did he not like fun fairs? What's not to like about fun fairs? There's something for everyone isn't there? Her mother was literally the only person she knew that didn't like them, she wouldn't allow her to go, so she'd have to say she was studying with Tink; what was a small white lie when she got to go on rides and stuff her face with sugary foods?

He chuckled and shook his head, "candy floss? You must be a light weight, I go with the doughnuts, every time."

"Oh my god, warm doughnuts, you're killing me," she groaned, playing with his hair.

"Do you want to come back then?"

"Totally."

"Good." He chuckled, messing around with the zip on one of her boots.

"Am I too heavy?"

"Nope, come on." He continued back in the direction of the farm with her still on his back.

* * *

Once the farm was in sight again, she wriggled on his back, he had carried her for nearly a mile, "you can put me down now, I can't believe you carried me this far."

"I was getting fed," he shrugged referring to all the sweets she had been giving him on the journey; straightening up he lowered her to the ground, "I quite liked carrying you."

She chuckled and reached for his hand, she couldn't believe how close they had become in such a short space of time, it seemed they had more in common than she first thought, they had both experienced or were experiencing loss, they had a love for great literature and apparently strawberry laces. They liked animals, enjoyed walking around museums and looking at old things, they just seemed to click, have a strange connection. A connection that Regina had been feeling for four years, even if he was just beginning to experience it, which was something she was doubting more and more with every passing moment.

"You do?"

"Hmm," he laughed, swinging her hand playfully.

"Do you think we can bunk off tomorrow too?" She asked, "maybe we could just pretend to be ill and lounge in bed all day."

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned as they parted some trees and snuck down the path that came out at the stables.

Suddenly, she had a little worry come upon her and she shook her head, "Robin, I just want you to know that…"

"What?" he stopped her in front of the back door to the wooden structure, "what is it?" He asked in concern.

"I just didn't want you to think that I was easy, I don't just…"

"God, Regina I don't think that at all," he shook his head, stroking her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear, "I really don't and I hope I haven't been coming off that way either, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Trust me, you're not," she chuckled, if only he knew.

"Good," he pressed his lips to hers before pushing her against the wall of the stable, his hands running over her back; her hands came up around his neck as she kissed him back, loving the feel of his lips against hers. She found the handle to the door and pushed it open, pulling him inside with her, their lips still pressed together.

She let out a little giggle as she bumped into something and finding a pile of hay she dropped down into it. A smirk came onto her face as she reached out to him, he grinned and moved to sit beside her, his hand coming to her face as their lips fused back together again. She lay herself down in the hay and continued making out with him, one of her legs coming up over his hip as he rocked against her. "We should so not be doing this here, what if someone catches us?" She asked, secretly invigorated by it all.

"Right now, I couldn't care less, plus what's the worst they'll do? We're only making out," he groaned, pressing his lips to hers, before pulling back and looking at her, "unless you feel uncomfortable…"

"No, shut up and kiss me." she quipped, literally slamming her mouth onto his as he met her with just as much force. She had never in her life been kissed so thoroughly. The harshness that had been caused by desperation moments ago, dissipated somewhat and their lip began to caress slowly, tenderly as he brushed his hands over her waist. She hummed into the kiss and thought she was in heaven. The way he could be so passionate one minute and then so gentle the next, took her breath away. She wanted to tell him that she was in love with him, confess everything, but now probably wasn't the right time and she didn't want to scare him away, didn't want to take that risk.

They were still kissing, alternating between little pecks and deep sensual snogs, she was quickly becoming addicted to feeling his lips against hers, having his hands on her body, she never wanted to lose it. It was literally four years' worth of dreaming come true, she was Robin Locksley's girl. She slowly circled her hips, trying to ease the tension that had formed between her thighs, luckily for her, one of Robin's legs was in just the right position.

Then she heard a squeaking sound and brought her hand up to stop him from continuing the kiss, "what?" he asked.

"Shushh?" she pressed her fingers to his lips and listened. Someone had just come into the barn, but who was it? Her eyes went wide and she looked at him, "it's Miss French," she whispered, then there was another voice, "and Mr Gold."

"Really?" he moved to get a look, and pulled back, "shit." She began covering herself in hay and he pulled a funny face, "what are you doing?"

"Hiding," she shrugged, he rolled his eyes and began to do the same, until they were both completely covered by the grassy stuff.

"You are lucky I don't have hay fever," he chuckled.

"Shush," she giggled, finding his hand, before listening to the teacher's conversation.

"Belle I've missed you."

"I'm sure you have," she replied in a seductive voice, "what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh god," Regina whispered, "this is so wrong."

"I know," Robin agreed.

"The things I want to do to you," Gold stated.

"What are they?"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth," Regina gagged quietly, earning a quiet laugh from Robin.

"I want to rip that pretty little skirt from your body."

"Please don't," Regina shook her head, "I am not going to stay here and listen to them having sex."

"Regina, shush," Robin chuckled, "I don't think they are going to have…" he was cut off by a low moan.

"Eww."

Gold continued to speak, "I would take you against that wall, in the bale of hay over there."

"Fuck," Robin grimaced.

"Let's just hope they don't go for the hay."

"God Belle, I would make love to you so…"

"Robert, Belle are you in here?"

"Archie."

"Thank god for that," Regina whispered, squeezing Robin's hand. Never had she been happier about Dr Hopper's ability to evade on private moments between people, she really hadn't wanted to listen to where whatever was going on was heading.

"We are all meeting in the courtyard."

"We're coming now." Belle replied, her voice quiet, Regina could hear the awkwardness present and she really had to resist the urge to laugh at her teacher who clearly had every intention of getting it on with her other teacher.

As the barn door closed, Regina shot up out of the hay and spat some out of her mouth as she watched Robin emerge like a scarecrow. "That was gross and way too close."

"I think I would have rather been caught than had to listen to those two hooking up."

"Eww," shook her head, "isn't Miss French like twenty years younger than him?"

"Yep at least."

"Wow, who knew she had a fetish for older men? Not me."

"No, I didn't know they were together."

"You learn something new every day." She quipped.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to listen to just how close those two actually are."

"No, don't want to imagine it, don't want to think about it," she shuddered. Standing up from the ground and bushing the straw off her clothes, Robin did the same and straightened up to look at her.

"You got a little…" he reached over and began to remove it piece by piece from her collapsing pony tail. She brought her hand up and removed the hair tie, shaking her head, sending hay flying everywhere. He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair that was now cascading down over her shoulders and to her waist. "I'm just glad it was clean hay."

She sniggered and nodded, "definitely. Now what? Do you think we should go out to the courtyard for this meeting?"

"Nope, as far as the teachers are concerned, we are ill."

"Oh yes, well then, what do you suggest?"

"Well, I was thinking we could just go back to the room."

"Come on then, but we will have to somehow get passed everyone."

"Ah, how hard can it be?"

* * *

Apparently, it was very hard, they had nearly been caught at least seven times, one time Robin had been on the verge of sneezing and she'd had to literally grab his nose to stop him. Then another time, she had caught her jacket on the window as they had been pressed up right next to the wall of the house. They had actually been caught once, that was by Will though and Robin had literally made threatening gestures and he didn't say anything, just returned to listen to Dr Hopper's boring ramble about sheep and their effects on economy, just what was that even about? How could a sheep really have any influential effect on the economy?

Once they were finally past, they laughed the whole way up the stairs to their room, she unlocked the door and dropped her bag to the chair in the corner of the room, before moving to the window and looking out at the people all congregated below, looking bored out of their trees. She closed the curtain again and flopped down on the bed, her feet dangling off the edge as she still had her boots on. She looked over at Robin who was taking off his own shoes. "Bunking off is hard work," she laughed, turning so that she was on her stomach and could kick her feet so they touched her ass.

"So is carrying a fully-grown woman for a mile."

She giggled and shook her head, "it's not my fault you felt the need to prove your strength," she sassed, casting him a bright smile.

"You told me to carry you back," he laughed, unzipping her boot for her and pulling it off, dropping it to the floor, swiftly followed by her second one. As soon as her shoes were off, she pulled her legs up and reached out to him.

"I didn't know you were actually going to do it though, I have to say, you impressed me, Mr Macho." He came to sit crossed legged beside her, she sat up too and brushed her hands over his knees. "You are very strong," she slipped her hands up to his biceps and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, here was her bold side coming out again. "But I suppose you already proved that this morning when you carried me into the shower and got me soaking wet."

His blue eyes pierced hers and her breath caught in her throat at the way they were shining, he was looking at her in a way no one had ever looked at her before and it made her feel all light and fuzzy. He played with her hair and grinned at her, "I'm glad I impressed you."

"You did," she whispered, moving closer and kissing him lightly before pulling back, as much as she might be in love with him, she didn't know if she was ready to make love with him just yet, it would be her first time, so who could blame her for being a little apprehensive. She was sure he had been with other girls, she didn't know how many and didn't know if she really wanted to.

"You're thinking, what about?" He asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I was just thinking about where this might go."

"So you were thinking," he chuckled, "like I told you earlier Regina, I want to give this a proper chance."

She looked down, as much as she didn't want to know, she did, "so, how many girls have you been with?" she asked, looking up and casting him a playful look.

He rose his eyebrows and shuffled slightly, "actually, none."

Her eyes went wide, "none?"

"Shocked?"

"Maybe a little, I just thought you had so many girls who wanted you, so many claimed to have…"

"Yeah, well, I haven't ever actually been with any of them, I mean I've had girlfriends but as for actually taking it that far, it never felt right."

"I see," she nodded, on the outside she was playing it cool, but on the inside, she was having a party of her own, he had never been with anyone! That was major, that meant that their first times would be together, well, if he wanted her to be his first that was, he might not.

"Plus, I have kinda been hung up on someone else for a while."

"What?" her mouth dropped open, no way! No actually frigging way! Was he talking about her? Had he been caught up on her? Why would he tell her otherwise, why would he even be going along with this? He'd told her that the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Yep, she's pretty amazing," he stated, stroking his fingers through her hair, "I was too much of a coward to approach her. I thought that there was no way that she'd like me."

She looked at him and took a deep breath, "well, I've kinda liked this guy since freshman year, I didn't even think he'd noticed me."

"He'd be stupid not to have," he whispered. "So are you over him?" He asked, pulling back.

"I could probably never be over him," she sighed, and hoped he knew she was talking about him, otherwise it was a major turn off.

"Do I know him?" He asked.

This was her opportunity, he had given her the perfect come back the previous day, "oh you know him."

"I do?"

"I should say so, in fact, you know him very well."

"Really? It isn't Will is it?"

"No," she chuckled, shaking her head, moving over to him, and nudging him playfully, "let's just say I've never thought I'd never even be in a room alone with him, never mind actually be sleeping in the same bed as him and kissing him."

"Oh you mean me?" He laughed, pressing a hand to his chest in mock shock, clearly, he had known she was meaning him.

"Yes." She breathed, it was nice to tell him, especially considering his reaction.

He grinned and pecked her lips gently, "glad I'm not the only one," he whispered.

Her heart was actually bursting with happiness, he had liked her! He had felt something for her too! She was buzzing, absolutely stunned, she couldn't believe it, it was crazy, how did he even know she existed, never mind actually have feelings for her? It kind of explained why he hadn't pushed her away earlier, why he'd let her in, she was so glad he had.

* * *

Robin and Regina had briefly slipped down to the lunch hall, separately of course, both were dressed in slacks and hoodies, whilst putting their best acting skills to use and pretending to be full of cold. Regina had even gone that extra mile of putting blusher on their noses, hoping to con their teachers into thinking that they were sick. Dr Hopper had told her to go straight back to bed when she had faked a coughing fit at the water cooler. As soon as she escaped out of the dining room, she laughed with Robin who was waiting for her.

Nine o'clock came by and after changing back into their normal clothes, they moved to the window, "I can't believe I have to climb out of here again," she giggled.

"Have you got your coat?" He asked, beginning to climb down the ladder.

"Hmm," she nodded, waiting for him to reach the ground, before moving out herself. They couldn't leave through the front door because that would be risking getting caught, "you'll catch me if I fall right?"

"Sure," he chuckled, "now come on, before someone else catches you with your pretty little ass hanging out of the window."

"Ooh do you like my ass Mr Locksley?" she asked, casting him a smirk over her shoulder as she made her way down to the ground.

"I think you know the answer to that Miss Mills," Robin laughed, as he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her from the ladder so that her ass was pressed against him.

"I think I do," she giggled, wriggling against him, before turning around and pecking his lips, "come on, let's get out of here." They grabbed each other's hands and ran down the driveway, her hair was loose and swishing behind her. As soon as they were out of the gates, they slowed to a walk and laughed, she shook her head and smiled at him, "how much trouble do you think we would get into if we were caught doing this?"

"God, a lot," he shook his head, "but I really don't care."

She rolled her eyes playfully, thinking about what her mother would say, she would probably pull her out of school and demand that she be home schooled again, that was not happening, she wouldn't be able to deal with it. However, she was willing to risk it, she needed to keep Robin's mind off everything that was happening back home and was pretty sure that she was succeeding. "Me neither," she chuckled as she heard music tinkle down the street from the carnival. "I am so excited about this!" She turned to him, pulling on his hands, "come on!"

"I'm coming," he laughed, hurrying up to match her pace. She reached the gate and Robin bought them some tickets as they hurried inside, "so, what do you want to do first?"

"Bumper cars?" she suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why are you scared that I'll beat you? That I might bump you too much?" She grinned, wriggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Oh no, I just don't know if you'll be able to take it."

"I'm sure I will." Regina hurried ahead of him and got into one, "Robin, come on!"

* * *

After they had literally been on every single ride, they arrived at one of the stalls where you had to knock down the bottles in order to win a stuffed toy. "Ooh, look at that little guy," she cooed pointing at a pink beanie frog, "he's cute."

"He is," Robin smiled.

"I can't play these games," she shook her head, looking at the toy, before turning to look at him, he was staring at her and she pulled an odd face, "what?"

"Nothing, I just want to win you that toy."

"Really?" She sniggered, "are we in some sort of teenage movie where the guy wins his girl a toy from the amusements?" Secretly she kinda wanted that.

"Why not?" he shrugged, paying the man for a go. "I knock the bottles down right?"

"Yep, stand on that line and knock em down."

"Cool, Gina," he passed her a ball.

"I will not be able to hit that," she shook her head. She wouldn't, she didn't have a very good aim, she had a better chance of hitting the stall owner than those bottles.

"Humour me," he chuckled, standing behind her and caressing her waist, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder.

"Fine," she sighed and pulled her arm back, releasing the ball only for it not to even get over the boundary.

"Oh my god, that was really…"

"Watch your words mister," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I told you I couldn't throw."

"Hmm, I should have believed you."

"Hey," she smacked him playfully, "it's harder than it looks you know." It felt so natural, just being with Robin and having fun with him, she loved that they had this great ability to just joke with one another.

"Go on, try again."

"You only got three balls."

"I only need one."

"Ooh someone's big headed," she taunted, throwing the other ball up in the air and trying to catch it again, only to fumble around and drop it. "Not a word."

"Pick it up," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and bent down to collect the ball.

"Something tells me your missis isn't going to win her frog." The man with the silly hat that was stood behind the table laughed.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, thinking that the idea about hitting the stall holder was becoming more and more appealing, "oh I'll show him who can win her frog," she scoffed, flinging the ball and knocking the hat from his head, stopping his laughter as he straightened up, "shit."

"Regina!" Robin laughed, "I don't think that was where you should have been aiming."

"I didn't mean to," wow, she wouldn't have been able to do it better if she had tried, that was just perfect. "Sorry."

"God woman, take your frog." The man held it out to her.

"No, I didn't win it," she didn't want to be treated any differently just because she had nearly knocked his head off, however much she might want that toy.

"We have one ball left," Robin chuckled, "kiss for luck?"

She leant up and pecked his cheek before stepping back and watching him as he threw the ball at such a pace that she heard the noise of the milk bottles falling before she registered that he had even hit them. When she saw that they were all down, she flung her arms around him and laughed, "yes!"

He kissed the side of her head, before reaching past her and taking the frog from the proprietor who was casting them a strange look, "thanks," Robin chuckled as he passed it to Regina. "There you go beautiful."

"Aww look at him," she squeezed it and it let out a little croak, "oh my god."

"Wow."

"You get to name him Robin," she smiled as they walked hand in hand towards the food stall, before they were going to end the night by riding the Ferris wheel. "Chose a name."

"Okay, how about, frog."

"Really, that's all you got for me?" She rolled her eyes, "come on, something better than frog, look at him," she held it up in front of him, one eye was a different size to the other and his legs were dangling from his body, but he was cute and she was trying to match its wide-eyed gaze. "Get a feel for his personality, listen to his croak again," she squeezed it and it let out the noise a second time.

"Kermit?"

"Does he look like a Kermit to you?"

"No," Robin laughed as he ordered the food, ten doughnuts, Regina had told him earlier that they would need some for the next day. Four bags of candyfloss, two hot dogs and sodas.

"Robin think."

He turned to look at the toy properly, "okay, how about Boggle?"

"Hmm," She looked down at the frog in her hands, "Boggle," she nodded, "yep, I think he looks like a boggly kinda guy."

"Babe, you are crazy," he chuckled, tucking his arm around her, kissing her temple, "I really wouldn't have you any other way."

"That's a compliment, right?" She smiled, trying to think of when she had last been this happy.

"Of course; can I shove these in your bag?" He asked, holding up the doughnuts.

"Yep, I cleared some space," she unzipped it and he put two of the cans in with the doughnuts and paid the man before they took off towards the big wheel.

* * *

Regina rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly went around on the wheel, eating their food as she had her frog tucked under her arm and she was tucked under Robin's. "I had a lot of fun today," she whispered, looking up at him as she pressed her lips to his chest.

"Me too, it's the most fun I've had in a long time, thank you," he brushed her hair behind her ear gently and she shuddered at the contact. It was also quite chilly up at the top of the ride, reminding her somewhat or their time on the roof the night before. "Cold?" He asked.

"Maybe a little."

He took his burgundy scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around her, "it probably won't help all that much."

"Thank you," she smiled, holding it to her, inhaling the scent that was completely Robin.

"You are very welcome, can't have you catching an actual cold, that wouldn't be any fun."

"No it wouldn't," she breathed, nuzzling against him. This really was one of the most content moments of her life, just being with Robin away from everything, everyone who told her that she was worthless, clearly Robin didn't share that opinion, he liked her, more than that, he had wanted to be with her.

The ride was over too quickly and they began the walk back to the farm, pressed as close together as they could get as Robin carried the candyfloss and other snacks, whilst she carried Boggle and her bag, "I'm actually quite tired now," she yawned.

"Hmm, me too," he agreed as they came to the gate and their eyes went wide, "oh no."

"Really?" she groaned, looking at the iron bars that were padlocked closed, "they lock the gates?"

"Clearly they do," he sighed. "We're going to have to climb over it."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I'll go first and I'll catch you on the other side."

"Will you catch Boggle?"

"Of course," he laughed, beginning to climb up, before dropping down and landing on the side they needed to be on, "pass him through."

She passed the toy and her bag through to him, then found her footing on the fence, this was a terrible idea, they should have known that they would lock the gates at night, it was just common sense, wasn't it? Once she reached the top, she held onto the bars and swung one leg over, it was a bit like mounting a horse, but not having anything to balance on, apart from spikes. She pulled her other leg with her, but her boot got caught on the metal and she wobbled slightly, her leg up in the air. "Robin."

"What are you doing?!"

"My shoe," she tried to pull it, but lost her bearings and her other foot slipped and she fell, but just as she expected to hit the ground, she realised she was dangling upside down, her boot keeping her from actually falling. "Blood rush," she shook her head.

"Oh my god!" Robin placed her stuff down on the ground before grabbing her and righting her again, unzipping her shoe and helping her down to the ground.

She cast him a humorous glance and let out a little snort of laughter, "oops."

"You scared me half to death," he shook his head, picking up her things and passing them to her.

"Sorry, I actually thought I might die there for a minute."

"You wouldn't have, I'd have caught you."

"Is my boot okay?" she asked, examining it, "yep, all good." Her day was now complete, she had been through pretty much each and every emotion, there was nothing better than a near death experience to top off a perfect day. "Come on, I want some sleep tonight, it's like one in the morning."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "though it's not like we're doing much tomorrow."

"Hmm, still, I want to get warm," she began climbing the ladder.

"Don't even think about falling off there."

"I won't," she scoffed, slipping back inside, swiftly followed by him.

"Ooh look, you made it alive."

"Of course I did, I don't make a habit out of falling off things."

"Sure you don't. Do you want to use the bathroom?"

"I'm afraid you wet my night clothes," she sighed.

"Would you like to borrow a shirt?" He asked.

"Please," she smiled, taking the shirt from him and slipping into the bathroom to get ready. She inhaled the scent of his shirt and grinned, so this was everything she had ever dreamed of, wearing Robin's shirt to sleep in. In fact, it had been a surreal day, she couldn't really believe that it had all happened, but it had, she had felt everything, every kiss, every caress, all the emotions, she had felt it all.

Sighing she looked in the mirror and grinned at herself, shaking her head, before heading back into the bedroom, Robin was tucking her frog into bed and she burst out laughing, "what are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought that you might want him to sleep with us."

"Aww, cute, don't squish him in the night though," she warned, slipping under the covers and pulling the toy into her arms, "I don't want him waking me up with his croaking."

He chuckled and moved into the bathroom to take care of what he needed to, she listened to him as he ran the water, she closed her eyes and hummed. The water was soothing and she felt really sleepy, then she heard the door open and smiled.

He moved in beside her, pulling her into his arms as she snuggled against him, trapping Boggle in between them. "Robin?"

"Hmm," he kissed her temple, brushing her hair gently.

"I really… I lo…" her head lolled and she couldn't stay awake any longer, she fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.


	5. Testing the limits

**Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait, I know it's been a while. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this and it doesn't let you down.**

 **Just a warning before hand, it does have a couple of verging on M moments! So yeah, you've been warned. ;)**

* * *

"Croak, croak, croak," Regina stirred, rubbing her face, not opening her eyes, "ribbit, ribbit, ribbit," she groaned and moved slightly, bumping into a warm body and stilling somewhat, "croak, croak, croak," she let out a tired laugh and rolled in the opposite direction as the noise stopped and she opened her eyes, not having to adjust them because it was still pitch black in the room. She reached her arm out, trying to find the frog that had been croaking, patting her hand around, however her eyes went wide as she accidentally touched something that most certainly wasn't Boggle.

She was too stunned to do anything, too shocked to even pull her hand away, she couldn't see anything, but she was pretty sure she knew what she was touching, not that she had ever touched one before, but that wasn't the point. She couldn't believe she was actually touching him there, she really needed to move her hand away that second, it was totally inappropriate on every level, she felt him begin to react to the contact and quickly regained her composure, whipping her hand away.

Mortified, she shook her head and closed her eyes, had that really just happened? She took a deep breath and moved, trying to find Boggle again, the croaking noise sounded, but this time it was louder because it wasn't muffled by her body. She immediately turned to Robin, she didn't want to wake him, especially after what she had just accidentally done. She grabbed the frog and jumped up off the bed, finding some shoes, she slipped them onto her feet, before picking up her phone and donning her dressing gown.

With Boggle still tucked under her arm, she left the room and sat on the stairs, leaning against the wall, she closed he eyes and sighed, what the hell was going on with her? She really needed to sort herself out before she scared him away, she was so close to having everything she ever wanted. She toyed with the phone in her hand, wondering whether she should try ringing Tink or not, it was probably way too late to do that, it was the middle of the night and her friend was probably asleep, but she felt as though she were the only person she could talk to about things like this, the only person who understood her.

She looked back at the door of the room, chuckling to herself at the three that was still hanging off, threatening to fall at any moment and make room twenty-three into a second room two. She held the stuffed toy close to her as she slipped her phone into her pocket and curled up on the wooden staircase. She just needed to think for a while about what she was doing, about how she was going to handle it, how she would move forward from this point, or how they would.

Was she ready for a boyfriend, sure she had been hung up on Robin for four years, but she'd never had anyone before, never had to be someone's girlfriend, what if she wasn't any good at it, what if he realised he didn't want her? She shook her head, what was she thinking? It was stupid of her to think like that, she knew she needed to live in the moment, maybe it was the late hour messing with her head, whatever it was, she needed to stop and just calm down. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, everything would be fine, she knew it would, she just had to carry on and keep following her heart, simply hope that it wouldn't get broken.

* * *

"Regina! Regina!" She groaned and moved slightly, feeling something scratchy on her skin, she wasn't in a bed that was for sure, she was on something hard, something uncomfortable and her neck was sore, she could feel someone shaking her, calling her name, but she had been asleep and it was taking her a while to wake, "Regina, oh god!, Regina."

"Robin?" She opened her eyes and turned to see an extremely concerned Robin knelt beside her, "what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up and making a sound of protest due to the ache that had set in through her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hands running across her arms, "Regina what are you doing out here?"

She looked around and found that she was still on the landing outside their room, she must have fallen asleep, god how long had she been there? She was lucky she didn't fall down the stairs in the precarious position she was in, her head literally handing over the top step. "I don't know," she whispered, she did know, but she didn't want to seem weird for coming to sit outside in the middle of the night because she accidentally palmed him through his boxers and was too embarrassed to stay in bed with him.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" he frowned, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as he helped her up off the ground, she was still holding onto her frog as he guided her back into their room, "did you sleepwalk?" He questioned.

"Sleepwalk?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, I don't know I think, that could be what happened," she nodded, knowing that lying to him probably wasn't the best start to their relationship, but in this situation, neither was telling him the truth, she would rather have him thinking that she was a sleep walker than thinking that she tried to feel him up whilst he slept.

"You scared me a little, I woke up and you were gone, then I found you out there, I thought you were hurt," he ran his hands over her, looking at her.

"Robin I'm fine," she smiled, stroking his cheek gently, "I had Boggle to protect me," she quipped, holding up the toy frog as she climbed back into bed.

Robin moved in beside her and shook his head, "have you ever walked in your sleep before?" he asked.

"Um, no," she cringed, as he looked at her in confusion, she had a strange feeling that he wasn't believing the bullshit she was feeding him, maybe she wasn't as good of an actress as she thought

"That's odd then," he furrowed his eyebrows, "are you sure you weren't awake."

She sighed and turned to look at him, taking her dressing gown off to reveal her wearing just his shirt and her panties, "okay, so I might have been awake when I waked out there," she stated, knowing that she might as well tell the truth rather than dig her way further into the lie, "I was a little warm and thought it might be cooler out there, I must have fallen asleep," she chuckled moving closer to him.

"Are you still warm?" He asked, looking at her, he was only wearing his boxers, giving her a great view of his chest as he had obviously turned on the lamp beside the bed when he came out to try and find her.

"I suppose, but for a different reason," she whispered, that was a lie, it was very much the same reason, she was warm because of him, because of the way he affected her, made her head spin until she was delirious.

"Okay, do you want me to open a window or something?" He stroked the bare skin of her knee gently.

"No, I'm fine honestly, I'm not that warm," she shook her head.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at her, before he realised what she had actually been meaning and grinned, shaking his head he let out a little laugh, "couldn't take the heat milady?" he grinned.

"Ah, no, I was just worried that you might not be able to," she giggled, finding his hand on her knee, tracing his fingers.

"Touché," he moved his hand so that his palm was pressed against hers, then leant behind him and turned off the lamp, before shuffling closer to her and pulling her to lay down on the bed with him, so that she was practically laid on top of him. She laughed and bumped her nose against his playfully.

"What are you doing?" Regina breathed, as she felt his fingers stroke her lower back. What was she doing? This was insane, they were so close, practically every part of their bodies were touching and her breath came out all shuddery, she had never been this close to anyone in her life and it was slightly daunting, but she loved it, found herself wanting more, even if she was somewhat scared about where it might lead.

She didn't know if she was ready for sex, yeah, she was eighteen, but she hadn't had so much as a kiss before this trip and now to be thinking about having more than that, even with Robin, it was slightly frightening. She wasn't scared of Robin, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, it was just the idea of actually making love with someone for the first time, having someone inside her was rather a nerve-wracking concept.

She knew sex with Robin would probably feel amazing, it wasn't as though she was a complete novice, there had been those times, usually late at night when the house was silent and she had slipped her fingers inside herself, given herself pleasure, but she had been in control of that, fully in control, she wasn't in control now, he was, he held her heart in the palm of his hand. If he wanted to, would she just let him? Would she just give him her virginity just like that? The answer was yes, she would, she would give him it, because he told her that he would be giving her the same thing, it wouldn't just be her first time it would be his too.

Still, it was a massive decision and not one she should be making just like that, in one split second, even if she had told herself to live on the edge, that was too precariously close, she could never take it back, it would be gone forever, it wasn't something she could erase or undo, once it was done, it was done. There could only ever be one first time and she wanted to do it right.

Her mind went to her mother, she didn't mean for it to, but all she could hear was her voice in her head, telling her to make sure that she found the right one, telling her not to do anything that she might regret for the rest of her life. She shook her head, the last thing she needed to do right now was have her mother lording over her.

"Regina?" Robin stroked her cheek gently, bringing her back the present, "you okay?" he asked, twirling her hair gently.

"Yes," she whispered, "I just… it's…" she didn't know what she was trying to say, she didn't really know what she wanted, she was so confused, a million voices in her head, telling her different things and she didn't know who she should listen to, didn't know who was right and who was wrong.

"Sorry," he went to move and she stopped him.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't," she shook her head, bringing her lips to his and kissing him tenderly, "I don't feel uncomfortable," she breathed, feeling his hands settle on her lower back as he held her against him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his, "but I'm not sure if I'm ready for sex," she stated, her voice quiet, "not just yet."

"That's completely fine with me," he grinned, "we'll go as far as you want to and are comfortable with, no further."

"Thank you," she smiled, cupping his cheek as going back in to merge their mouths, her hands running across his body as his did the same to hers, exploring the expanse of her back and legs. After a little while of slow and romantic kisses, she decided to deepen it, licking across his bottom lip as he met it with his own, kissing her deeply, their tongues caressing, dancing together in a way that was making Regina feel slightly light headed. They were still kissing when she felt his hand move up under her shirt brushing slightly over her ass which was covered by a flimsy piece of lace. She shuddered and let out a little laugh as she pulled her lips from his to gain her breath.

"Is this too much?"

"No," she shook her head, looking down at him and touching her forehead to his, "just enough," she closed the distance again, fusing their lips together, she was rubbing against his leg now, his hands guiding her to do so, it was getting her so turned on and she knew that she should probably stop what they were doing, but she couldn't find it in her to, not yet. She moaned into his mouth, could feel the wetness between her thighs, it was probably soaking through her panties so that he could feel it against his leg, feel what he was doing to her.

She shuddered and made sure that her knee was brushing over his boxers which now contained his hard cock, evidence that she was affecting him just as much as he was affecting her, he groaned and held onto her tighter, his hands slipping across her back and downwards, playing with the lace of her panties. She was too caught up in the kiss to realise that he had moved them slightly, but she came crashing back to reality when he gently touched her clit. She broke the kiss and shook her head, "I can't, Robin, we need to stop," she whispered against his lips, trying to get a hold of her breathing, "I can't I'm sorry."

He pulled his hand back immediately and closed his eyes as he ran his hands over his face, "oh my god, I'm so sorry, Regina, I didn't mean..."

"Robin, stop apologising," she chuckled, stroking his cheek gently , "I don't know if I'm ready just yet," she sighed, pressing a line of kisses along his chest, "but I think I will be, soon."

"I'm not going to rush you into anything, I think you were probably best to stop me before we got a little carried away, seems you have more control than I do."

She looked at him, taking into account the way he looked as though he were really beating himself up over it, she moved off him to spoon against his side, staring at his face.

"I don't even know what I'm doing," he shook his head, his fingers stroking along her back.

"Well if it's any consolation what you were doing felt good," she smiled, pressing a kiss against his shoulder as he held onto her tighter.

"I really didn't mean to push you, that's the last thing I want to do," one hand twirled with hers and the other danced over her skin, the tips of his fingers brushing her arms.

"Robin please, stop saying sorry to me," she smacked him playfully, before letting out a deep sigh, "I like just laying here with you," she whispered, toying with the stubble on his jaw.

"I do too," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head as he pulled the quilt over them and she snuggled further into the mattress, there was a moment of quiet where they just laid there, Regina bit down on her bottom lip before reaching for her frog and squeezing it, resulting in a croak that rang out through the room, they looked at each other and Regina burst into a fit of giggles as she cuddled against him.

"Do you know you fell asleep earlier whilst you were telling me something," he stated.

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to work out what she could have possibly been telling him, "I don't remember," she shrugged, "it can't have been that important."

"I'm sure if it was, you'll remember."

"Me too," she smiled, kissing his lips once more before pulling back, "now, shall we got back to sleep?"

"Yeah," he nodded, nudging her nose playfully.

"Dream of me?" she sniggered.

"Oh, I think I probably will be," he laughed.

"Hmm, good," she cast him a tired smile as she turned a little and buried her head in the pillow.

"Will you dream of me?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"If I'm lucky," she rose her eyebrows, "I just hope in my dream our make out session doesn't get interrupted by two horny teachers."

"Eww, I'd forgotten about that," he chuckled, spooning against her back, "that was really disturbing."

"I know, now you're going to dream about it," she joked, her fingers entwining with his.

"Stop it."

"Mr Gold wanted to rip her skirt off, oh sorry, what did she call him? Robert, was it?"

"Regina," he cringed, "no, stop."

"Sorry," she smirked, loving to wind him up, "could you imagine if they had though? I mean that is pretty scary, what if…"

"Regina, stop," he groaned squeezing her lightly as she closed her eyes and let out a soft laugh.

"Okay I'll stop now," she whispered, hugging onto Boggle as Robin hugged her, "you're still going to dream about it though," she muttered.

"Regina…"

"I'm stopping… maybe."

"Goodnight Regina," he chuckled, kissing behind her ear.

"Goodnight Robin, sweet dreams," she smirked and paused for a moment before adding, "try not to think about Mr Gold and Miss French."

"I will, definitely don't want that image in my dreams, I think they will be nightmares," she could feel him smiling against her neck and hummed contentedly before closing her eyes. He had so much respect for her and she loved it, she felt safe with him, she could trust him, he would make sure she was okay, with Robin she came first, her and no one else.

"Hmm," she nodded, feeling the tiredness creeping back upon her as she turned her head a little to kiss his arm, before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

She felt something on her neck, pressing across it and then along her jaw, she stirred and, opened her eyes, having to squint to adjust them to the light in the room, she groaned and buried herself in the pillow, then she felt the same sensation on her neck and realised what it was, a grin came onto her face as she moved her hand up to stroke his cheek. Robin had clearly decided to kiss her awake and she wasn't complaining, not in the slightest, she had never been woken like this, not unless she could count falling asleep under a tree in summer and having a horse lick her face, that definitely didn't count and she most certainly wasn't as happy about it.

He continued to kiss her, his hands taking hold of her as he gently rolled her onto her back instead of on her side, she chuckled and scuffed his hair. It was amazing how close they had become so soon, it felt so natural, as though they had been waking up this way forever, were used to just lying in bed with each other as they were. Touching each other was seemingly exactly the same, as were the kisses they shared, however although it felt natural and so right, it was also new and exciting, she loved it.

"Good morning," she smiled as his lips moved up the side of her neck and across her jaw to press against hers, if she hadn't already been awake, she was now, she kissed him back, before pulling back and letting out a little laugh.

"Good morning beautiful," he stated, grinning at her as he tucked her hair gently behind her ear.

She shuddered and realised how cold it was in the room, she pulled her blanket further up and snuggled under it, "what happened to the temperature?"

"Someone's changed their tune, I thought it was too warm last night?"

"Well, it's freezing now Robin," she shook her head, moving him closer to her, "put some clothes on," she joked, touching his bare chest that wasn't covered by even the quilt, "looking at you is making me feel cold," to be honest, she would rather he didn't put any clothes on and just stay shirtless all day for her viewing pleasure.

"Ah, but then looking won't be as fun, will it?" he chuckled, bumping his nose against hers.

"I suppose you have a point there."

"I do, but I'm going to have to put a shirt on, we've got to go to breakfast and convince Archie that we are still too ill to do any farm work today."

"Oh yeah," she chuckled, "I love doing that, he falls for it every time, but he is just so god darn annoying," she sighed.

"Yeah, I know, he forced you to come on this trip and all that, but aren't you glad that he did?" Robin asked.

"Of course, I am, I am happy for this, for what this trip has given us," her voice trailed off into a whisper as she averted her eyes from his, slowly she moved from the bed, grabbing her hoodie from the side and pulled it over her head before finding her sweat pants and doing the same. She just felt slightly strange all of a sudden, thinking that before this trip the hadn't been anything to each other, not really, they hadn't really spoken all that much and now, now they were making out in the middle of the night and nearly losing all control, not that she wasn't happy for that, because she was, but it was just strange to think about.

"Regina, what's up?" he questioned from his place sat in bed, leaning against the headrest as he watched her.

"Nothing, I just thought we should probably go to breakfast separately, avoid any suspicion," she shrugged knowing she had a valid point, the last thing either of them wanted was the teachers working out that not only were they pretending to be sick, but they were sharing a room as well, they would most certainly get their arses hurled back home immediately and she would probably be banned by her mother from ever seeing him again.

"Yeah, we can go in separately and…"

"No, I mean eat separately too," she stated, seeing the way his eyebrows furrowed and his features filled with a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

"Why?"

"Because, you should eat with your friends and I will find somewhere to eat."

"What, you mean you're going to eat on your own?"

"No, I'm going to be brave and join the girl's table."

* * *

Regina entered the dining room, she had rubbed her eyes a lot and now they were slightly red and puffy, her nose also had a fresh sheen of blush applied to it, she hadn't even bothered to brush her hair, even had Robin mess it up a little as she put blusher on his nose; she actually looked quite sick to be honest, it definitely wasn't the most attractive she had ever felt, but it would definitely allow her to pass off as being ill.

She sniffled and attempted to brush her hair behind her ear, making her hands shake as she pulled her hoodie tighter around her and picked up a plate from the table looking across at all the food choices, they caused her stomach to rumble and she realised just how hungry she was.

"Oh my goodness, my dear, you don't look well," Granny gushed as she came out of the back with more eggs to put them on the buffet table.

"I think it's just a cold," Regina stated, talking through her nose so that she sounded even more ill.

"Yes, I think so dear, would you like me to get you anything?"

"I think I'll be alright thank you, some breakfast and a little sleep should make me feel better," she nodded, turning back to the table, feeling quite guilty for lying to Granny, especially considering how nice she always was to her. She put some things on her plate, feeling as though she needed to limit it in order for it to be believable that she was actually ill, after all people with the flu don't usually want a massive breakfast with all the trimmings, she should have probably warned Robin about that before she came down.

Regina walked to the table of girls where there was one spare seat and sat down. They all went silent immediately and turned to stare at her, she simply cast them a smiling grimace and coughed before speaking up, "morning."

"Um, hi," one of the other girls muttered before looking away and back down at her plate.

Well this was awkward and she was immediately reminded of why she didn't hand around with these girls, she rolled her eyes and tucked into her eggs, seeing that they were all giving her sideways glances, probably wondering what the hell she was doing sat at their table and she couldn't blame them, she didn't think she had actually spoken to any of them in her life. Except from maybe Kathrine Midas and Ruby Lucas, even then they were popular and definitely not people she would ever hang around with, so the conversations had been brief and to be honest the girls had been bitches towards her.

After a while of the silence, they slowly began talking again, not to her obviously, but amongst one another. She was pretending to be paying them no attention when she saw one of them gesturing to the doorway, "oh god poor Locksley."

"Yes, he looks pretty sick."

"Ooh maybe he'll let you soothe his fever," a red head stated to Ruby who was staring at Robin, gaining Regina's attention as she glared at her from across the table.

"I'd be more than willing to do that for him," she smirked playing with her hair as they all watched him getting his food from the buffet, "in fact maybe I should suggest looking after him to Dr Hopper."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it, can you believe he's single at the minute?"

"No, I thought he always had a girl on the go, it shouldn't be long before he moves onto his next bimbo," a blonde chuckled, "Will said that the entire cheerleading squad have dated him at one time or another."

"Bullshit," Regina scoffed and was well aware that all eyes were back on her again.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kathrine asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No," she shrugged, oh shit, why had she said it out loud, she was just about managing to get by without having this lot on her case, she tucked her hair behind her ear slowly, staring at her eggs as though she might be able to set them on fire and find a way to divert from this terrible situation.

"Really?"

"Hmm," she cleared her throat.

"Morning ladies," a voice sounded and she looked up to see Robin stood at the head of the table, she met his eyes and glared at him, before turning away, although she knew that what they were saying was probably a load of crap and that he would never lie to her, she couldn't help the jealously that bubbled up inside her over it. She got jealous easily, she knew that it wasn't a very nice trait, but she couldn't help it. "I see you picked up a stray this morning."

At that comment, she nearly choked and looked up at him, seeing a playful glint in his eyes, he was teasing her the bastard, "a stray?" she huffed, rolling her eyes, "what does that make you, a waif?" she quipped, mischief filling her own eyes.

"Ooh tetchy this morning are we your majesty."

"As usual," she smirked, as he came over and stole an apple from her plate, "hey thief."

"Sorry your majesty," he winked at her and she shook her head.

"That's my apple."

"It's the only red one."

"Exactly," she cast him a playful glare.

"You'll get over it," he began walking away and she watched him go.

"You're such an ass," she chuckled, turning back to her plate, "keep the apple, I didn't want it anyway."

He hurried back over to her and took her by surprise by kissing the side of her neck, "why thank you beautiful, I'll save you some for later," he whispered, nipping her skin with his teeth, before leaving again.

She took a deep breath and smiled to herself as she scooped some more eggs onto her fork, when she looked up again, everyone was staring at her, their eyes wide, "what?" she questioned.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, letting out a noise which told Regina she was both shocked and annoyed.

"What was what?" she shrugged, moving the food around on her plate, remembering she was supposed to be pretending to be ill and coughing a little.

"That with Locksley."

"Nothing, he's just jerking around with me," she shook her head, feeling very smug that they were seemingly now the jealous ones and all because of her, because she was with Robin and they weren't.

"Jerking around with you?" Kathrine rose her eyebrows, "and why would he do that?"

"Why don't you ask him," she smirked, before standing from the table, "now if you excuse me, I'm going to go back to bed," she wiped a hand across her face as she picked up her plate and dropped it at the washing up station. Before she left, she walked over to Robin's table, he had just taken a bite out of her apple when she came up behind him and snatched it out of his hand, "thanks for the apple thief," she laughed, taking a bite out of it herself and heading towards the exit.

Just as she was about to leave she bumped straight into someone and felt the piece of apple that she had just bitten lodge in her throat. She looked up wide eyed, her hands coming up to grab her neck as she started choking, gasping for air.

"Oh my god," from that voice she realised that it had been Daniel she bumped into and she stared at him as he rushed behind her and tried to help her clear her windpipe, performing the Heimlich manoeuvre.

"Regina!" She heard Robin yell as the apple dropped from her hand and rolled across the floor, "Gina!" She tried to cough for real now, doing everything she could to get it out, to allow herself to breathe again. She was panicking, it was suffocating her and her worry was making it worse, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't take any air into her lungs.

Suddenly Daniel squeezed her harder and she let out a little squeak as the piece of apple that had been stuck flew out of her mouth across the room and she took a massive breath of air, spluttering uncontrollably, unwilling tears beginning to streaming down her cheeks, flooding her face. She closed her eyes and felt a hand stroke her cheek. "Are you okay?" Daniel asked and before she could answer Robin was there.

"Regina, oh my god, are you alright?" He gushed, "Regina," he was staring into her eyes, his thumbs wiping away her tears. She flung herself into his arms, crying against his shoulder, he held her tight, his fingers stroking through her hair.

"Is she okay?" Daniel tried, but clearly Robin's sole attention was on Regina and he was ignoring the other guy.

"It's okay," Robin whispered, holding her tight, "I've got you."

"I couldn't breathe," she whimpered, clinging to him, "I couldn't breathe."

"Hey, look at me," he whispered, his fingers holding her chin gently as he tilted her head, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Regina, I'm sorry." She turned to see a very worried looking Daniel staring at her with wide eyes, a guilty expression written on his features.

"It's alright," she wiped her hand over her face, she hated that everyone had seen her cry, that Robin had seen her cry, but near death experiences tended to do that to you. She snuggled against him, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"You saved her," Robin looked at Daniel and extended his hand to him, the other still on Regina's back holding her, "thank you, for saving her life."

"What's going on here?" Dr Hopper asked.

"Regina is ill sir," Robin stated, pulling his arm back, Regina looked at their teacher, she was pretty sure that her face was red and tear stained. To be honest she was glad that he wasn't telling the truth, she didn't really want Dr Hopper to intervene, it was better to just use the moment to their advantage. "She felt a little faint."

"Mills you don't look well," he observed studying her before turning to Robin, "you don't look much better Locksley."

"I don't feel it sir," he muttered.

"Well I think the both of you should probably go back to bed."

Without another word, Regina nodded sheepishly and hurried off, rushing up the stairs and then to the second set that led to the floor which housed their room alone. She slumped against the door frame realising that Robin had the key, it didn't take long for him to appear and she shook her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Maybe a little humiliated," she sniggered, rolling her eyes.

Robin sighed and unlocked the room as they walked in and she slumped down onto the bed, not meeting his eyes as she stared at the ceiling, she just wanted to forget that had ever happened and enjoy her day, but her throat actually hurt from where the apple had been lodged and it was making it kinda hard for her to forget that it had happened.

"How the hell did that happen?" Robin chuckled as he moved to lie next to her, but on his front so that he could look down at her face, one of his hands coming to play with her hair.

She turned to glare at him, "I choked on your bloody apple."

"It was your apple," he shrugged, "and I know that happened, but how the hell do you even choke on a piece of apple?"

"Ask Snow White, she seemed to be able to do it," Regina snapped.

"Hers was poisoned though."

"Not the point," she scoffed, trying to stop the smile from working its way onto her face, if she thought about it, it was slightly ridiculous, but at the time she had been really scared and it wasn't all that funny, she had actually thought that she might die for a moment and that was a terrifying prospect, she had so much to live for now, too much to lose.

Robin cast her a sideways glance before getting up off the bed, she turned to watch him and narrowed her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing nosy," she winked, moving to the bathroom and coming back not long after holding a glass of water, "here," he handed it to her and sat on the edge of the bed as she sat up and took it from him.

She drank in massive gulps, taking the water down her throat, allowing it to sooth her as it slid down, she felt the cool liquid run all the way through her and closed her eyes. God, she needed that, hadn't realised how much until he had brought her the drink, she leant her head back and took a deep breath, bringing the air into her lungs, before releasing again. She had no idea how much she loved the leisure of being able to breath easily, to sit back and just inhale the oxygen she took for granted. She tilted her head to look at him, "thank you."

"No problem," he grinned, "you scared the shit out of me, do you know that?" he shuffled closer to her and she put the glass down before hugging him, her arms going around his neck as she cradled his head against her chest, his own arms tight around her waist, "I just got you and I thought I was going to lose you."

"Really? Death by apple is not my style," she chuckled, spotting a kiss to the top of his head, "surely, I die in a more exciting and regal way than that, right? A way where I'm not spluttering on a chunk of fruit lodged in my oesophagus."

Robin let out a small laugh and shook his head, "still scared me though," he tilted his head looking up at her.

"Well, I apologise, I hope we don't have a re-enactment of that little fiasco," she rolled her eyes, "it isn't exactly fun being pulled into a bear hug in the middle of a dining hall and having your body squeezed."

She looked down at his face and stroked his cheek gently, she leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips, her fingers carding through his hair as he took her by surprise and shot up from his position, pulling her tight against him as he claimed her mouth, kissing her with passion and fire, even more than what they had previously shared. It was desperate and needy, almost as though he needed reassuring that she was fine, that she was here with him and not going anywhere.

She lost her balance and dropped back so that she was laying on the bed with him on top of her, their lips not parting for a second until… "croak, croak, croak, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit."

Robin pulled back with a laugh and shook his head, "I think we might be crushing Boggle."

"Oh no," she rolled over and picked up the frog, laying it on her stomach as she stared at the pink fur and stroked it, "we can't crush him!"

"At least we didn't roll on him last night," Robin chuckled, touching Boggle as Regina stared at him wide eyed, before clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I know, that would have surely woken us, right?" Did this meant that Robin didn't know what had gone on the previous night, or did it mean that he did know and was teasing her; she had made a comment the night before about him not waking her up that way, but whether that was it, she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he would have, but I didn't hear him, so I don't think we rolled on him."

"I don't think so," she announced in relief, thank god for that, the last thing she wanted was to find out that he was actually awake when she had accidentally touched him and given him a hard-on in the middle of the night. Suddenly she was hit by a feeling of guilt, that was exactly what she had done to him the night before last, she had pretended to be asleep, let him believe she didn't know what he had done and knowing what if felt like made her feel extremely bad, he couldn't know that she had been awake and he definitely couldn't know about the whole touching scenario, both times. "Plus, I don't think he looks flat enough for us to have laid on him."

"I agree," Robin chuckled, standing from the bed and looking to the bathroom, "I think I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Okay," she smiled.

"You alright out here on your own?"

"Yes of course I am," she chuckled, "get your ass in the shower, smelly boy."

"Ooh," he moved over to her and kissed her, running his hands across her hips, "you love the way I smell."

"What?" she questioned, as he kissed her neck, his hand slipping below the fabric of her hoodie and his shirt to touch her bare skin.

"I caught you."

"What?" she pulled back to look at him as he stared at her, a mischievous smile playing on his lips, one she just wanted to kiss off.

"Well, I came back to get my cards that first night and someone had been smelling my jacket."

"No I hadn't, I wasn't smelling it," she shook her head, she was totally smelling it, she couldn't get enough of its pine scent, it was amazing and one hundred percent Robin.

"Hmm, could have fooled me Miss, I'll pretend to be unpacking, Mills."

"Shove off you, get in the shower," she shoved him playfully with her foot. He pouted at her and she shook her head, "seriously Robin, go."

"I'm going," he huffed, landing one last quick kiss on her lips before disappearing in the bathroom, leaving her sat on the bed baffled as to how he knew she had been smelling his jacket. She had been sure that she had moved quick enough to have not been found out, unless he had a crazy ability to open doors without a noise, then she had no clue how he knew.

She moved a little and realised that she totally needed a shower after him, she was still wearing the same panties she had been last night after their heavy make out session where he had made her so wet, she cringed and took her sweat pants off, along with the panties which she shoved in the dirty clothes bag she had brought with her. She felt slightly gross for having gone to breakfast like that, but there was nothing she could do about it now and it wasn't as though anyone could tell.

She stared at the bathroom door as she pulled the shirt further over her to make up for the lack of underwear, she could hear the water flowing in there and she was sure that she could hear humming. She moved closer to the door and placed her ear against it, yes, he was definitely humming, she chuckled lightly to herself and then she heard him begin to sing.

Her breath caught as she sat on the chair near to the door and listened to him, singing the words to a familiar song, for a moment she was tempted to sing along, but she was hardly going to re-enact a scene from the movie Elf, singing with someone in the shower, at least Robin wasn't a stranger and she wasn't in the bathroom with him.

She simply sat there and listened to his voice vibrating off the walls, she really wished she could open the door and listen to him properly, hearing his voice without having the restriction of the wall that lie between them. She closed her eyes and listened, apparently he only knew one verse and a part of the chorus, but she wasn't complaining, she loved it, he sounded good; she smiled and played with her hair.

After a while, the water cut off and along with it so did Robin's singing, she had her legs tucked up under her body and was running her hands over the bare skin.

The door opened and Robin came out all wet and dripping with only a towel wrapped around his waist, surely it was a crime to look that hot, it had to be because he was just standing there as though he had no idea how he was affecting her. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth a she gazed at his shimmering chest which was covered in water droplets, she stared at him shamelessly as he stretched, she was sure she let out a little moan at the sight.

He looked at her and smirked, "enjoying the view from your throne your majesty?"

"Hmm, very much so," she nodded, placing her hands on the arms of the chair as she sat up, pretending to be exactly what he had called her, she felt arousal between her thighs, he made her that way quite easily, not that she was complaining, god if only she could just drag him in the shower with her, things would be so much better. She stood from the chair, making sure that the shirt she was wearing covered her womanhood and she walked towards him, "I think I am going to have to go have a shower now though, something has made we quite wet," she whispered in his ear, not knowing where the bravery had come from to say such a thing.

"Oh, has it?" He questioned, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him, his hands coasting down her back, "Regina," he breathed, looking into her eyes.

"Would you like proof?" she asked, her voice low and seductive, she didn't know what she was doing, it had only been that night when she freaked out because he had touched her and now she was pretty much asking him to do that exact same thing.

"I…"

Before he could respond, she pulled back and chuckled, "too slow thief," she purred, before leaving into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, making sure that she locked it. She leant against it and closed her eyes, there was so much sexual tension between them, not that she was complaining, but it was making it increasingly hard for her to concentrate on anything else but how it might feel to make love to him.

She took a deep breath, there was actually a squelching wetness between her thighs and she would really love for Robin to just help her relieve the feeling of arousal. She moved towards the shower and turned it on before divesting of her clothes and slipping in as soon as she did, she realised her mistake, freezing cold water ran all over her skin and she let out a little squeal, "Robin! You dick!" She hopped out moving from one foot to the other as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it just above her breasts, then she unlocked the door. "You are such an idiot," she cried, moving towards him, the top of her wet body colliding with his now dry one.

"I thought you might need a cool down," he quipped.

"Why did you think that?" she glared at him, tried to anyway, but she knew there was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Just a guess," he tucked her hair behind her ear gently, "plus, paybacks a bitch," he grinned.

"Ooh, just you wait Locksley, I hope you sleep with one eye open from now on," she huffed, bumping her towel covered breasts against him as his arms encircled her, bringing her closer.

"Bring it on Mills."

She looked into his eyes and burst into laughter, so did he as he hugged her against him, she pressed her lips to his and shivered, "I need to go warm up, you already got me wet enough yesterday."

"I know," he smirked.

"I didn't mean that," she rolled her eyes, "I'm going," she pushed him playfully, before disappearing inside the bathroom and turning the temperature back up in the shower, waiting for the water to run warm again before she got in. She chuckled to herself as she picked up her sponge and began washing her body, wiping away any evidence of her arousal.

Once she was out of the shower, feeling refreshed and clean, she grabbed a clean pair of panties and simply pulled her hoodie back over her head, before heading back into the bedroom. Robin was laid on the bed, leaning against the headboard wearing a pair of slacks and no shirt. He was reading again, those adorable glasses perched on his nose.

"Reading your creepy clown book?" She smirked, hopping onto the bed beside him and snuggling under the arm that he extended to her.

"Yep, just while I was waiting for you," he grinned, playing with her hair, "so, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged, finding his hand that was draped over her shoulder and playing with his fingers.

"Well, whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, trying to think of something they might be able to do, "hmmm," she looked around the room, hoping to find some inspiration, so much for bunking off when they don't even have anything to do with their time. Suddenly an idea came to her, it could be fun, but she wasn't sure how far they would be willing to go with it, she looked at him and rose a single eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, we could play a game."

"A game?"

"Hmm."

"What game are we talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about truth or dare?" she suggested, biting her bottom lip as she watched him put his book down and take his glasses off.

"Okay then, what are the rules?" Robin asked, turning to face her, "boundaries."

She grinned at him, one of her hands coming to brush across his toned chest before she tilted her head and quipped, "there are no rules, or boundaries, that's the fun of the game."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"


	6. Truth or dare?

**I don't want to think about how long it has been since I updated, I'm sooo sorry. I would like to thank you all for the support and feedback you give me with this fic, it means the world to me! :D**

 **I really hope it's worth the wait, there are some slight M moments in this chapter, nothing heavy but we are slowly moving in that direction. ;)**

 **Please let me know what you think because I am really worried about this chapter. *hides in corner**

* * *

Regina took his book from him and moved off the bed, going to find a coin in her purse before she jumped back up onto the bed again, pulling her sweatshirt down to cover her upper things as she sat on her feet beside Robin, her fingers coming to play with the fabric of his pants before showing him the quarter that was in her hand.

"Well that's a particularly shiny coin you have there, why you showing me?" he chuckled, touching her fingers gently.

She rolled her eyes at him before throwing it up in the air, "heads or tails?" she asked, waiting for him to call one as she caught it in her right hand and flipped it onto the back of her left. She looked up at him expectantly as she covered the coin with her other hand so that he couldn't see which side it had landed on. "Pick one any one."

"It's a hard decision, one that can't be rushed," he joked pretending to think about it before nodding, "heads."

"Okay," she grinned lifting her hand as they both looked to see what the coin read, "tails," she cheered triumphantly dropping the coin onto the bedside table as Robin reached out and pulled her closer to him, he rested on his knees, his hands coming to her hips as his eyes met with hers she flicked her dark hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat trying not to let him know how much he was affecting her with his touch, "so then Mr Locksley the choice is yours, truth or dare?"

His hand moved to her hair as he placed it back over her shoulder so that it flowed freely down to her waist, covering her breasts in ebony waves, "your hair feels like silk."

"You are ignoring the question at hand," she uttered, watching him as he simply played with the ends of her hair, twirling it around his fingers. He was so gentle with it that she could barely feel what he was doing, it slightly tickled as it pulled a little, she found herself staring at him, he was entranced by it as though he had never seen or touched hair before, "Robin," she whispered, she hadn't been meaning to be that quiet it had just come out that way, as usual his actions were affecting her.

"Regina, look at me," he replied shuffling even closer causing her breath to catch in her throat as she moved her eyes from watching his hands to his eyes, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and shuffled slightly, she wasn't used to this, wasn't used to maintaining eye contact with someone, it wasn't something she was ever really all that comfortable with, even with her mother. Robin was apparently a whole other story, she couldn't take her eyes from his, "you're beautiful."

She felt her cheeks heat up as she averted her gaze looking back at his hands as she had been before.

"Hey," he breathed, "you're blushing."

"You make me blush," she muttered all of a sudden feeling slightly shy under his gaze, he made her feel beautiful, more so than anyone she had ever met, it was the things he said to her, the way he looked at her, his little touches, all of those things combined making her feel as though she was his everything which was, if she thought about it, a silly prospect because she wasn't, she was just a girl and this was so, so new to them, it didn't stop her from feeling special though.

His fingers found her chin gently as he made her look up at him, "blushing just makes you even more beautiful," he chuckled shaking his head, "not that I know how that is possible because you are without doubt the most stunning woman I have seen in my life."

She gasped and moved closer so that her lips were hovering mere millimetres away from his, their eyes locked, she could feel his breath ghosting across her face, she knew he was about to kiss her and giggled.

"What?" he grinned stroking her cheek.

"Nice try Locksley but you aren't getting out of our game that easily," she quipped pulling away from him and looking at him expectantly.

"I didn't think that I could Mills," Robin smirked dropping his hand from her face and sitting up straighter.

"Good, so then, truth or dare?" he had nearly distracted her completely from what they had previously been doing and she wasn't sure if he had done it on purpose or if he had simply become caught up in the moment like she had.

"I think I will start easily and go with truth."

"Chicken," she laughed, shuffling somewhat into a different position so that her legs were crossed in front of her and she could rest her elbows on her knees as she thought of a good question to ask him, "okay, when was the first time you noticed me?" she whispered, not really knowing what the answer was going to be.

"First time I noticed you," he grinned and she rose her eyebrows at him.

"What?" That was a worrying look, as though it had been something embarrassing on her part which was most likely since she was the girl that everyone at school seemed to enjoy teasing the shit out of.

"I'm going to have to say the time in Freshman year when Arthur Pendragon pulled your pony tail and you turned around and said…" Robin laughed clearing his throat before continuing and deciding to mock her fourteen-year-old self's tone of voice, "why don't you take your grubby little mitts of me and go pull someone else's hair because I'm not interested in you."

"I didn't talk like that!" she squealed bursting into a fit of giggles as she remembered when that happened.

"Yeah you did," he grinned, "then he grabbed your hair and said…"

"Make me," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yep and you being the little firecracker you were grabbed his hand, pushed it away, stood up and pulled his chair out from under him before moving to sit at the back of the classroom as he flailed about on the ground."

"He didn't bother me again," she smirked proudly, glad that the teacher had stepped out of the classroom during that particular incident otherwise she had a feeling that she would have been in a whole world of trouble.

"Do you know I was so close to standing up and making him and then seeing you do it yourself, well that was something else. So yes that was when I first noticed you Regina Mills and I have been noticing you ever since."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, to say she was shocked was an understatement, she hadn't been expecting it, it had caught her off guard. How had it taken them four years to get to this point? They had both liked each other since freshman year and she didn't want to think about all the time they had wasted being apart. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she whispered.

"I believe that is another question and as far as I am aware the rules of truth or dare permit either one question or one dare per round," he grinned, stroking her knee, his fingertips lightly caressing her skin. "So, milady I believe it is your turn, truth or dare?"

"Well I think I will follow in your footsteps and go with truth," she mumbled glaring at him playfully for dismissing her question, she really wanted to know the answer but she had a feeling that it would probably be the same as the one she would give for that question, she didn't think he would have been interested in someone like her.

"And I will follow in yours by asking you, when was the first time you noticed me?"

"No repeats of questions," she shook her head.

"That was not stated in the rules before we started this game," he laughed shaking his head, "surely all rules must be declared beforehand and not during otherwise we are just making them up as we go along."

"You can't just repeat my question."

"Fine, when did you, Regina Mills, notice me for the first time?"

"You just flipped the question!"

"Yes, but technically it isn't the same question so you have to answer," he cast her a smug smile, showing off his dimples as his blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight that was shining through the curtains working to affect her immensely. He had answered his question so she should just bite the bullet and answer hers, right?

"Freshman year," she shrugged, not giving him anymore than that.

"Hey, that isn't a proper answer," he protested, shoving her knee gently.

"It answered the question didn't it, you should have been more specific with your copied question."

"Come on Gina, I want to know, when?"

"Fine, it was freshman year, we had literally just started school and were in that phase where everyone works out which category you fall into, you were of course in the popular clang, whilst I was in the freakish nerd gang. I think it might have been the second week of school and the jocks were picking on this kid, throwing him on the ground," she cleared her throat, "I felt sorry for him but there wasn't much I could do, I mean…"

"You're pretty small, I probably wouldn't recommend trying to go up against a group of jocks," he chuckled.

"Exactly, then that was when you came along, you were part of their group, their leader and I thought shit this kid is going to get the absolute crap kicked out of him by some high school bullies, but you helped him up, dusted him off and sent him on his way and that's when I realised you weren't like the rest of them, you were kind." She breathed, "so yeah, that's when I first noticed you, standing up for other people, as usual."

"I like to think that is one of my better qualities," he laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear but still making sure it fell down the front of her body. His touch caused her to tremble in desire, they had both been hung up on each other for four years without even knowing about it.

"I wish we had got together sooner," she sighed.

"Maybe it's all about timing, you don't know, it might not have worked out back then, maybe we were too young, we weren't mature enough, at least now we know we are," he cupped her cheek lovingly, "you were definitely worth the wait Regina, I would wait forever if I had to, not that I want to because I've waited long enough but you know, that isn't the point."

"You don't have to wait any longer, we can be together now," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his as she bumped his nose, "maybe not in every way, but we can be honest with one another, talk about our feelings and our dreams without being afraid."

He carefully ran his thumb across her ear, "I'm definitely not afraid," he breathed pressing a kiss to her lips tenderly before pulling away and tracing her lips, "how could anyone be afraid of this?"

"Truth or dare?" she muttered against his thumb.

"Truth," he replied shuffling even closer to her.

"Again, are you ever going to pick dare?" she rose her eyebrows, she was practically on his lap as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yes, I just think I might like to see you do a dare first."

"Fine, so my question to you would be…" she thought about it for a moment and came up with a daring question which she didn't know if she should ask or not, but then again, she wanted to know the answer and what better way to find out that in a game of truth or dare? "Have you ever…" she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Go on."

"Have you ever touched yourself thinking about me?" she rushed awkwardly looking down and playing with the edge of her sweater.

"Yes," he nodded chuckling, clearly finding it amusing, "quite a few times actually."

"Seriously?" her eyes shot back up again to meet his, slightly shocked that he had answered so easily. She cast him a sideways smile before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yes, so your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she wasn't going to give in that easily, she knew he wanted her to choose dare and therefore she wasn't going to in only the second round, maybe she would in the third, but not right now, as soon as he asked his question though she regretted her choice.

"When you've been thinking about me, have you ever touched yourself?" he smirked, "and before you start it isn't the same question as it is worded differently, again, there are no rules against that."

She really should have known that he would have asked her that question and she should have chosen dare, that way she wouldn't have to admit something so awkward because of course she had. "That is a very presumptuous question, that implies that I have touched myself at all, or even thought about you for that matter."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

A grin played on his features as he rose his eyebrows and that was when she realised what she had just said, her mouth dropping open, she couldn't believe what she had done, she was so embarrassed.

"Yes, to which?" he questioned.

"Yes, to have I thought about you," she muttered looking down and trying to count the amount of little flowers in a certain square of the patchwork quilt.

"And the other part?"

"That too," she mumbled under her breath, so apparently, he had been right earlier that day when he had said payback was a bitch, she was definitely being bit on the ass by her crude question. She was cringing so hard, it was something she would never admit to anyone, it embarrassed her even though she knew there was probably nothing to be embarrassed about she still was.

"Did it feel good?"

"I don't believe that was part of the question," she whispered looking up at him, the blush which had risen on her cheeks yet again probably telling him everything he wanted to know. The answer was yes it had, it always did when it was him she pictured and she didn't think she had even done it thinking about anyone else, not that it was a common occurrence for her, just when she was in that kind of mood.

"Fine," he groaned, "before you ask, I want another truth."

"Okay then, did it feel good?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," he laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "and to answer your question yes, it felt better than good, but I have a feeling that…"

"Dare!" she shouted, wriggling nervously as she stuck her tongue out at him, she knew what he was going to say had she said truth and it made her stomach flip flop because yes, it had most definitely felt good for her to imagine him make her orgasm.

"Dare?" he grinned cheekily and she immediately regretted her decision, again, wishing she had decided to just brave it and tell him her truth.

"Yes," she held her head up confidently trying to mask the nervousness she was actually feeling.

"Okay then," he scratched his stubble in thought, "I dare you to sunbathe on the roof in your underwear."

"On the roof?" her eyes widened, "what if someone sees me? What if I fall off? Robin, it…"

"You don't have to, if you don't feel comfortable with it I'll think of something else."

She pouted at him before finding the hem of her sweatshirt and pulling it over her head, she dropped it to the ground consciously covering her breasts before looking up at him, "I'm no chicken," she smiled, standing up and adjusting her purple panties, seeing how he was looking over her body. She felt goosebumps rise across her skin, she could see the hunger in his eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "so?"

"Absolutely stunning," he shook his head, his fingers tracing over her bare waist, tickling her.

She took a deep breath and stood up and moved over to the window, she closed her eyes before pushing the window open and moving onto the sill, making sure that her panties still covered her. "Pass me a towel then Locksley if I'm going to sunbathe I need something to lay on."

"Okay," he grabbed her one and passed it to her, his hand brushing her arm. She could tell he was sceptical, he probably didn't want her to do something she was uncomfortable with. She wasn't so much uncomfortable with him seeing her as she was with everyone else seeing her.

"How long do I have to stay up there for?" Regina asked, shrugging her towel over her shoulder. God this was crazy, she was supposed to be ill and if she got caught she knew that she would be in a whole world of trouble. Moving further onto the ledge she shuddered, "oh god! It's freezing! Fucking hell Robin, you are going to pay for this, I swear to god you better be ready for your turn Locksley, I am thinking up a good punishment for you!"

"Can't wait."

She began climbing the ladder, Robin coming out behind her and spanking her ass, causing her to squeal as she turned her head to glare at him, secretly that sent a shot of pleasure straight to her core as she followed the squeal with a moan, before swatting his hand away and shaking her head, "naughty, naughty boy." She tutted casting him a seductive smile before reaching the roof and laying out the towel, dropping down onto it, her hand resting under her head as she wiggled a little trying to get comfortable on top of the slates which were already slightly digging into her back.

"Well your majesty, you look positively radiant."

"Did you bring the sun cream?" she quipped feeling the need to joke around to take her mind off the freezing cold air that had wrapped itself around her bare body, at this rate she wouldn't have to be faking a cold she would bloody be catching one herself and she had to say the last thing she wanted was a bought of hypothermia.

"Of course," Robin nodded casting her a humoured smirk.

"Well then, will you be a dear and get my back for me? I think I might be burning." She turned onto her stomach casting him a sly look as she tried not to think about what would happen if she slipped on the roof and fell off, she didn't dare imagine it.

"Crazy girl," he chuckled, moving over to her and beginning to massage her shoulders as though he were rubbing in sun tan lotion, she moaned under the feel of his supple fingers working out all the tension in the muscles of her shoulders and upper back, "do you like that?" he asked doing it a little harder, his fingers pressing against some of the kinks that had formed there causing her to groan and bury her face in her arms.

"If feels sooo good," she breathed moving slightly into a more comfortable position as she felt him shuffle closer to her so that he could begin to move down her back, rubbing his hands over her skin. Her eyes were nearly rolling back in her head over how good his touch felt, how amazing his fingers were. When they skirted over her lower back she couldn't help but imagine them being even lower, imagine him touching her somewhere further down her body, somewhere much more intimate. Her breath hitched as she felt his hands skim over her ass to work her thighs, entirely too close to where she was wet for him.

She reached around and grabbed his hand moving it from her leg, she was slightly embarrassed and she didn't want him to feel how he had affected her, not here anyway, it might be slightly dangerous to try anything on the roof of a three-story building. "Excuse me wandering hands," she giggled locking her fingers with his and resting her head on them, "how long do I have to do this?" she asked.

"Just a little bit longer," he grinned laying back himself and nearly slipping causing him to shoot upright and stare at her, "how the hell are you laying down on here?"

"I'm hoping that the towel has a good grip," she cringed, "also, trying not to think of the impending doom that I would undoubtedly face should I fall from such a great height, also it would be your fault."

"Then I think you have laid on here long enough."

"Thank god," she turned back around and sat up looking around her as she clung to her legs and shivered, suddenly she slid her foot forward and screamed causing Robin to lunge and grab her, clinging to her he buried his face in her hair just as she burst into laughter and looked at him.

"Fucking hell!"

"Sorry," she giggled, "couldn't resist."

"I think my heart might have just jumped out of my mouth," he breathed looking at her and shaking his head, clearly she had just scared the shit out of him.

She scrunched her nose up and moved closer to him, pressing her lips against his, "thanks for catching me Locksley."

"You weren't even falling."

"Yes, but I could have been," she shrugged taking his hand and moving to get down from the roof when they heard voices and she froze, tightening her hold on him as she squeezed his hand, "did you hear that?" she whispered peering off the edge of the roof and spotting Dr Hopper with Miss French. "It's Archie," she muttered.

"Yes, I am just going to check on Regina Mills she's come down with the flu and I want to make sure she isn't pulling a fast one on me," Regina's eyes went wide as she turned to Robin.

"Did you hear that?" she squeaked, worry laced within her voice, she was going to be caught out, they were both going to be caught sharing a room together and they would be sent back to school, her mother would be informed and she would be grounded permanently, her mother would probably pull her out of school and she would never see Robin or her friends ever again. "We need to do something! I can't be caught in a room with you Robin, this isn't happening," she shook her head, "we need to…"

"Shit, come on, we need to hide all my stuff and get you back in bed looking sick," they clambered down from the roof, scaling the ladder before slipping back through the window into their room, frantically running around, grabbing anything that belonged to Robin and throwing it all in the wardrobe.

"Robin what if he catches you in here, what if he realises that we have been staying in here together the whole time? That were skiving off?" she ran her hands over her face forgetting that she was still only wearing her underwear.

He grabbed her arm and shook his head, "he isn't going to find me in here I promise," he breathed resting his forehead against hers, stroking her cheek gently, "Regina you will be fine, we will be fine."

"If my mother found out, if she knew… you would never see me again," she took a deep breath and closed her eye before pressing her lips against Robin's, "I don't think I would be able to deal with never seeing you again."

"Don't worry," he kissed her again, deepening it this time pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck, only being broken apart by a knocking on the door. She hurriedly shoved Robin in the bathroom, pulling the door closed as quickly as she could before jumping under the bed covers and pretending to be asleep, groaning as she burrowed further into the pillow, coming to the conclusion that if she had to pretend to be ill she had to be properly warmed up for her performance.

"Regina?" Archie's voice called out and she cringed again, "are you alright Regina?"

"Sir?" she croaked, "one minute," she slipped out of bed and pulled a sweater over her head along with a pair of Robin's sweatpants, noticing a glass of water half empty on the bedside table she went near the open widow and chucked it in her face before looking in the mirror and hoping it made her look like she was suffering from a fever and not like she had been doused with water. She pulled the door open coming face to face with her teacher, his eyes going wide as he looked at her, "sir," she whispered.

"I just came to check on you Regina and see how you were feeling but I have a feeling that it isn't very well."

"You would be correct in that assumption," she coughed covering her face with her hands as she pretended they were shaking, not that she needed to pretend because she was genuinely terrified that he would find Robin and that she would literally never go back to school again, as much as she despised some of the people at school, she despised home school with her mother more.

"Well, I'll leave you to your rest," he nodded awkwardly and she was about to close the door when he furrowed his eyebrows and stepped into the room, moving past her, she held her breath and crossed her fingers as she turned around to watch him, immediately spotting a pair of Robin's boxers on the chair by the window, causing her to cough loudly in attempt to get his attention back on her, but he carried on straight towards the chair.

Oh fuck, oh god, they were screwed, they were so, so screwed, there was no way out of this, none at all and she couldn't breathe, the air becoming trapped in her lungs as she watched her teacher, seemingly inspecting the room. She closed her eyes and shook her head, this wasn't happening, it… "why do you have the window open?" She opened her eyes to look at him and watched as he shut it, "it's freezing in this room Mills, no wonder you're ill."

"I needed a little air," she stated weakly as she moved over to the chair and discreetly grabbed Robin's boxers, tucking them in the waistband of the slacks she was wearing before using the sweatshirt to cover them.

"Okay, drink plenty of fluids and hopefully you will feel somewhat better for tomorrow."

"Will do."

"No smart remarks? Someone really is ill," he stated in concern before shaking his head and leaving the room, just as she thought he was gone he came back again, "you wouldn't happen to know which room Robin Locksley is in would you? I need to go and check on him."

"Robin," she stuttered, "I… urm…" what was she supposed to say?! Yes sir, he's sharing my room and by the way we are totally sleeping in the same bed whilst having morning make out sessions in the shower, but don't worry we still had clothes on, well I did? She thought not, but how the hell were they gonna get around it? There was a ping from her sweatshirt pocket and she chanced a look at her phone. _'Say I'm bunking with Will in room 12, I'm climbing out the bathroom window and running like hell as we speak, way to fake a fever, right? ;) Btw, you did great. xxx'_

"If you don't know I'll just ask Mrs Lucas at reception like I did when I needed to find your room."

"No! I mean no, there's no need, I think it's room twelve," she added a cough to the end of her sentence, hoping to cover her over eager reply, the last thing she wanted was for him to talk to the Widow Lucas and find out the truth, in the meantime her learning her mistake that Robin was a boy and not a girl.

"Thank you, now I think you should rest up."

"Will do," she nodded, closing the door behind him and jumping onto the bed, dropping her head in the pillow and letting out a sigh of relief, she just hoped that Robin got into Will's room in time to not be discovered by Dr Hopper. She waited nervously, biting on her nails, she couldn't help it, it was a bad habit, but right now she had a reason to be biting her nails, not that Robin would tell on her, he would take the entirety of the blame if he were caught skiving, but she was worried about him, she needed him with her.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of sitting there nervously she stood from the bed and began pacing, where the hell was he? He should be back by now, surely, he should, she had nearly lost all he nails she was that concerned. In that moment though there was a knock on the door and she literally bounded over to it, wanting to throw it open straight away, but she was on edge and panicky, "who is it?"

"Babe it's me."

She flung the door open and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I thought we were caught," she whispered, relief flooding through her body, allowing the other feelings to ebb away.

"Of course, we weren't," he shook his head, his fingers running up and down her back as he held her tighter, "although I have to say when he said he was coming to check on me I freaked out a little."

"A little? I nearly had a heart attack."

"What like the one you gave me whilst we were on the roof?" he grinned cheekily and she swatted his arm before smirking back at him.

"I didn't know my body was that good, but I guess it is."

"Oh, it is, you Regina Mills are exquisite inside and out," she grinned and bumped her nose against his before merging their lips together, he nipped her bottom lip with his teeth causing her to giggle as she deepened the kiss pressing her body flush against his and kissing him, her tongue brushing against his causing her to let out a moan.

Once she was flustered and breathless she pulled back, her eyes on his as she smiled at him, her lips grazing over his as she spoke, "you are very good at that."

"So are you."

Robin pecked her lips gently before she moved her mouth to his jaw trailing it towards his ear, she felt him shudder under her ministrations, once she reached her destination she whispered, "now would you care to remove your boxers?"

"Whoa Regina," he pulled back and looked at her wide eyed, causing her to laugh at him and shake her head.

"From the waist band of my sweat pants," she lifted her sweater to revel the white Calvin Klein's that were still tucked there.

"Technically they are my sweatpants," he smirked taking hold of the underwear and taking them out before throwing them back onto the chair and moving his hands to her hips.

"Oh so they are, they are terribly comfy I might have to steal them."

"And here I thought I was the thief."

"Oh you are, I am just paying you back for that apple."

"I was trying to save your life by stealing that apple from you, but you were insistent that you were having it and look where that got you." She stuck her tongue out at him, not expecting him to go in for a kiss at the same time, he pulled back and scrunched his nose up at her, "that was gross."

"Why did you try and kiss my tongue?" she burst into laughter pushing him playfully.

"I think it was you who tried to lick my face."

"I didn't," she smiled watching his dimples as she brought up a finger to trace one gently, "I love these."

"You love my cheeks?" his blue eyes sparkled as he watched her in fascination.

"Yes, well, I love your dimples, but they are pressed into your cheeks, so yes, I suppose love your cheeks," she chuckled at how silly that sounded out loud.

"Well thank you, I love your cheeks also," he laughed hugging her as he shook his head.

"I think it might be your turn to choose, truth or dare?" she rose her eyebrows at him.

"Dare."

"Finally!" she cheered, he had been chickening out all morning and now she could finally challenge him to something. "I dare you to go outside in your boxers and sneak past Archie, Mr Gold and Miss French without them noticing you," she smirked proudly, she had been thinking that one up ever since he had her sunbathing in her underwear, she would have made him do it naked but she didn't know if she was quite ready to see that particular part of his anatomy just yet.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," she nodded in conformation.

"Only if you come with me the same way."

"I don't think so, I already completed my underwear dare."

"Okay, how about, you think up a new dare…"

"Are you chickening out Locksley?" she grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing her legs as she knelt her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands looking up at him in challenge.

"You didn't let me finish my proposition," he laughed.

"Carry on then, I'm listening," she was intrigued as to what he was going to suggest, mainly because she had thought he was trying to get out of the dare.

"You give me a new solo dare and we both do the streaking in underwear in front of the teachers?"

"Hmm," she thought about it for a moment and cast him an evil smile, "okay," she leant back on the bed, "this could be interesting."

"Oh shit."

"We'll do the joint dare first and then you will have to find out what your solo dare is."

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Regina held onto Robin's hand as they tip toed out of the room in only their underwear, "why did I come up with this?" she grumbled, hiding her body behind his as they managed to get to the bottom floor without being detected. They had to somehow get through the reception area where Mrs Lucas was sat knitting. Regina shook her head, "we can't do this."

"Sure we can," Robin dropped to the floor onto his hands and knees as he began crawling in front of the desk, moving all the way to the entrance before standing up and beckoning for her to come and join him, "Gina come on."

"I can't," she shook her head, rolling her eyes as she copied him and began to crawl, however in that moment Granny stirred and Regina's eyes went wide as she looked up at Robin in panic, she could see underneath the hardwood desk that the woman had risen onto her feet, she was probably going to catch her. She froze and scrunched her eyes closed before hearing a noise behind her and deciding she was just going to go for it, crawling towards Robin as quickly as she could. When she reached him she stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him outside with her and pushing him against the wall, "this is crazy," she laughed pressing her body against his.

Robin's hands gravitated to her hips as he stroked them gently, "yes, definitely crazy."

"Come on, we have to sneak past Archie now," Robin rolled his eyes as he ceased to let go of her hand leading her towards the fields where they knew that Archie would be supervising the other students as they worked with the livestock. Regina has rather forgotten that not only would they have to sneak past Archie, they would also have to get past their fellow students. "Do you feel like surrendering yet?" she whispered.

"Not a chance."

They rounded the corner and spotted the red headed teacher talking to another student, "okay, this should be simple enough," Regina stated as they crept silently behind the man, their index fingers over their lips telling the other student who had already spotted them to keep quiet, his eyes went wide as he watched them move behind the teacher, they were nearly past, but Regina couldn't resist doing one last thing, she moved her fingers to his ear seeing that Robin was watching her, probably wondering what the hell she was playing at, before she pushed his glasses, causing them to fall off his face into the grass. She then turned grabbed Robin's hand again and they ran.

"What on earth?!" Archie shouted causing her to snigger as they crept into the stables through a side door, shutting it behind them as they both burst into fits of laughter.

"What were you doing?" Robin chuckled.

"Nothing, just having a little fun, I just had to."

"Yep, I have to say I would have probably wanted to do the same if I had thought about it," he grinned, "Right, let's go find Gold and French." The two seemed to always be put on duty together which seemed convenient, they began walking towards the paddock which was where they were supposedly working. Suddenly someone let out a loud wolf whistle causing them to stop in their tracks and turn to see Will staring at them.

"Well if it isn't the too skivers, I thought you were too sick to do anything today," Will folded his arms as he eyed them, "looks like you were doing something mate, or should I say someone," he winked, "not that I'd blame you she actually has a good body once you remove all the layers of clothes."

Robin stepped in front of her pushing her behind him, "Will, would you stop ogling her as though she were a piece of meat," he snapped, clearly getting annoyed at his outspoken friend.

"Don't worry mate, all I am saying is now I get why you liked her so much, she's hot, if you can deal with the personality," he shrugged.

"Shut up," Robin gritted out holding Regina securely behind him, her front pressed tightly to his back.

"Come on, ya know I'm messing with ya," Will nudged him, "but seriously Robin put some clothes on would ya, I can see the outline of your junk."

"Will why are you even looking there?"

"I wasn't looking," he argued back.

"Oh I think you were," Regina laughed, "now how about we keep this between us?"

"Fine, run along then, have your fun whilst everyone else has to do your dirty work for ya."

"Who said we weren't doing dirty work of our own?" Regina quipped, not being able to stop it from tumbling from her mouth, it was one of those thoughts that would probably best been kept in, but no, she had to go and say it out loud. There was no taking it back now though so she squeezed Robin's ass playfully, "come on, we should be getting back to it."

"Of course, we should," he went along with it as she began walking off, his hand still enclosed within hers.

"Get in there mate!" Will called after them and Regina saw Robin roll his eyes.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault your friend is even weirder than you are."

"You think I'm weird?" he asked, his arms coming to surround her waist as they snuck around the corner of the stables, hearing a moan as soon as they had. They both looked up and Regina chuckled quietly tilting her head at the scene in front of them.

"Do you think Miss French could get her tongue any further down his throat?"

"I think she could probably try," Robin nodded.

"I didn't need to see this never mind her trying to do that, come on let's sneak past them and around the back to get back to our room." Once they were behind them Regina noticed that Gold's hand was up the female teacher's skirt, just as he had promised her it would be the day before, "eww go," she whispered in Robin's ear pushing him gently. Hurrying out of sight of the teachers and looking back to make sure that they didn't get caught meant that they hadn't seen the muddy swampy area around the back of the stable and before she knew it Regina lost all her balance and her feet went from under her landing her in the thick muddy bog.

She knew she couldn't make a loud noise but that didn't stop her from throwing the most vicious glare at Robin who seemingly found it funny that she was absolutely covered from head to toe in mud, it was sticking to her whole body and she gagged a little at the smell, "this is not funny," she shook her head, maybe it was slightly funny, she was sat in mud wearing only her underwear.

"I'm dying," he laughed looking at her, "you got a little…" he pointed to her cheek.

"Oh, you think?" she rose her eyebrows not being able to stop the slight smile that came onto her lips, "can you please help me up?"

"Of course," he nodded offering her his hand she chuckled to herself, silly, silly boy. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist she saw that he finally realised what she was going to do, "Regina no."

"Oh, I think I have to," she grinned wickedly, "I mean who doesn't want a full body mud mask?"

"Me."

"Shame a bit of deep stinking mud does wonders for the skin you know."

"Regina," he warned, "babe I'm serious."

"So am I," she tugged on his arm and he slipped forward practically landing on top of her causing her to squeal and his hand to immediately cover her mouth.

"Shush," he whispered before rolling them over so that she was on top, "stay completely still," she prayed to god that she had enough mud covering her to camouflage them considering they had sunk into the muddy bog, there was no way that she hadn't been heard and she really did not want them to get caught, especially when they had already completed the dare.

"I don't see anything," Gold's voice sounded.

"I heard something!" Belle shouted in response.

"I think you might just be paranoid."

"We can't sneak around like this anymore Robert, it's too risky, what if we get caught? What if students caught us, or even Archie?"

"They've already been caught," Regina mumbled rolling her eyes, "twice."

"Come on, let's just get back to work," Miss French muttered.

Regina chanced a look towards where they had been and noticed that they were walking off, back around the other side of the stables, "well that was a close one," she whispered looking down into Robin's eyes, he had a smear of mud across his cheek, apart from his face the rest of him was absolutely covered in the gross substance and she could now see why he had found it so funny.

"This is gross, I think it's seeping through my boxers."

"Yep, it has most certainly penetrated my panties," she giggled before wrinkling her nose, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't," he laughed wrapping his arms around her as he wiped some of the mud from her face but failed to because his hands were just as muddy, "do you think we should probably get back to the room and showered before this shit dries?"

"Yeah, I think that we should," she agreed, this mud was going places it shouldn't and she needed to get out of it, it was also freezing cold outside now, she wanted to warm up and snuggle in bed, yet she had another dare for him yet, one she had been thinking about and hoped that she was brave enough to ask for. "You definitely need a shower Robin, you're smelling a bit ripe," she found her balance and managed to stand up, she would have kissed him when she was on top of him if she hadn't been so concerned about digesting any of the mud or whatever it was.

"I hardly think you can talk," he splashed some of the mud at her as she tried to wade out of it, "I can't believe you didn't help me up before you escaped this mud hell."

"Do you really think that I would have been stupid enough to fall for that?"

"No, I suppose not," she chuckled, pushing himself up before wading over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Robin! Keep your mud to yourself thank you very much."

"Something tells me that a little bit more mud wouldn't make that much difference in this current situation."

"Very true, now I am bagging the shower first," she laughed taking off into a run towards the ladder which lead to their window, hoping that she didn't fall considering she was covered in wet mud. Her trainers were sodden and she was slightly surprised that she hadn't lost one or both of them in the bog.

"Not if I get in there first!"

"You won't!"

* * *

He didn't, she had managed to get up the ladder first, having to fight him off as he pulled her leg, she even tried to keep him outside by closing the window on him, but he had managed to open it and chase her into the bathroom. She got her shower and was feeling a lot more refreshed, she had slipped back into his sweatpants and her jumper, her wet hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She was currently laying back on the beg waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

The door opened and Robin came into sight, "so what dare would you like me to complete?" he asked meeting her eyes after he just finished buttoning his shirt from his shower.

"I would like a strip tease please," she rose her eyebrows, surprised at her boldness, but it wasn't as though she had never seen him in his underwear, he only slept in his boxers anyway. Looking at the shock on his face she realised she forgot to clarify something and gasped, squinting a little, "okay, I only want it to the boxers, just in case you were thinking that… I don't really want to see your… thingy at this moment."

"Thingy?" he sniggered causing her to roll her eyes.

"Okay then… your… appendage…protuberance…projection."

"I think that all of those were worse than thingy if I'm being honest with you," he joked laughing louder than she had heard him before at her embarrassment. She didn't want to say the word cock out loud and penis felt so medical, so what was she really meant to call it?

"I don't want to see your dick Robin okay?" she felt her cheeks heat up at the word, deciding that maybe this dare had been a bad idea.

"Good to know, although I don't know what you have against little Robin."

She could see the humour on his face and rose her eyebrows at him, "I have nothing against little Robin… I just don't really want to shake hands with him just yet…" at the realisation of how that probably sounded she cleared her throat and continued, "or even really meet him at this current moment in time, like it's not exactly the most romantic way to first… you know see… that." The only thing running through her mind in that moment was that she wished the earth would open up and swallow her, although it felt as though it already had, her face was burning up in embarrassment as though it had been exposed to the earth's magma.

"You know I said you were adorable when you blush."

"Stop it," she covered her cheeks consciously, "I'm warm that's all." She found the waistband of Robin's sweatpants and pulled them down her legs before tossing them across the room and whipping her sweater off too leaving her in her underwear again as she leaned back on the bed, "so, do you need music or do you prefer to create your own melody?" She moved one arm above her head as she leant against the headboard.

"Hmm, let me think about that one," he grabbed his phone and scrolled through it before smirking and clicking on something, music filling the air immediately causing her to swallow hard, she had definitely heard that song before, on a certain erotic film that she had to sneak to Tink's to watch because her mother wouldn't allow it in the house. The Weekend's smooth voice filled the room and Robin turned to look at her, his face all of a sudden turning serious as he watched her.

Then the beat dropped and his hands came to the buttons on the blue plaid shirt he was wearing starting at the top undoing one and doing these little dance moves that had her breath catching, especially as he got lower and revealed more of his chest to her.

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

 _'Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _'Cause girl you earned it, yeah_

 _Girl you earned it, yeah_

After the first chorus, his shirt was fully unbuttoned and her eyes were devouring his chest, she couldn't help it, he was amazingly toned and it turned her on more than anything to see him dancing like he was, his eyes never leaving hers as he moved in time with the beat and she realised that he was a pretty good dancer. He moved closer to her and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he placed her hands on his shirt and made her take it off, which she did, sliding it down his arms before dropping it to the ground.

As soon as it was on the ground he pulled back and continued to do the moves his hands coming to the buttons on his jeans causing her eyes to widen as she watched him begin to undo them, this had turned her on far too much and was a really bad idea considering she was laid here in only her underwear. "I am making this up as I go along," Robin told her chuckling as he did one last dance thing like she had seen on Magic Mike before he dropped the trousers and her hands instinctively shot to cover her eyes as she let out a giggle and peered at him through a crack between her fingers.

He bent down and tried to move his feet out however he must have caught his foot on something because all of a sudden, he lost his balance and fell with a thud causing her to drop her hands and hurriedly crawl to the end of the bed, "Robin!" As soon as she was there however he jumped up and grabbed her, pushing her back gently as he laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. He was pretty much on top of her and she shuddered before her hands came up to stroke over his shoulders joining in the laughter as she swatted him, "I thought you were hurt then!"

"Nope, just clumsy it seems," he grinned stroking her cheek, his boyish dimples showing through his stubble yet again. His body was nestled between her legs because of the way they had fallen backwards, she could feel him pressing against her and suddenly the music playing from his phone changed, slowing into Crazy in Love by Beyoncé, the version of the song she had done for 50 Shades and she was guessing that it was the playlist from the movie. Her breathing shallowed as their eyes met and he closed the gap between their mouths, kissing her gently at first his hand moving across her shoulder.

"Is this okay?" he whispered against her lips, she could only nod in response as she felt him explore her body with his hands, "Regina tell me to stop if you…"

"Don't stop," she shook her head kissing him again as her hands travelled down his back, she didn't know what she was doing but what she did know was that if felt good, maybe it was the music that was affecting her but she couldn't help it, just as one of his hands cupped her bra clad breast she squeezed his ass causing him to buck his hips against hers in response. She moaned against his lips pressing him harder against her, "what are we doing?" she rasped moving herself against him causing pleasure to flood through her veins.

"I don't know," he shook his head, "but whatever it is it feels amazing."

"Yes," she nodded dropping her head to the pillows as his mouth ran across her jaw and they pushed their hips together, his hardness rubbing against her clit through her panties, the fabric of their underwear brushing together. "Robin," she moaned as he sucked on her pulse point, "Robin."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked somewhat breathless.

Did she? Part of her did, a very, very small part of her, the other part of her was saying that they should just carry on, "I… don't know." Had he not asked that question she would have carried on, but it had unnerved her somewhat, she had been caught up in the moment, she had been feeling good and she had let her body rule her head, but she wanted something more than this for their first time together, even with their underwear still on.

Robin sat up between her legs on his knees, pulling her up with him and hugging her, his fingers undoing her bun and running through her hair, "we should stop before we get carried away," he whispered in her ear and she caught his groan when her knee accidentally rubbed against his arousal.

"I'm sorry Robin," she closed her eyes pulling back from the hug and kneeling opposite him, she buried her head in her hands, "I'm a tease, aren't I?" she muttered, her voice muffled by her hands.

"No you aren't," she felt him move off the bed and the music stopped playing, he moved back to her taking her hands from in front of her face allowing him to look at her, "you aren't a tease, don't even think you are," he reassured pressing a tender kiss to her lips, "we both got caught up in the moment that's all it was Regina," he pulled her up so he could hug her, his hands playing with the ends of her ebony curls, "you don't ever have to do anything you're uncomfortable with or unsure about. I need you to tell me when it's too much because I am afraid when it comes to you I get rather carried away," he chuckled, "can't help myself."

"I'm the same with you," she shook her head, "who allowed you to be that handsome?"

"Who allowed you to be that beautiful?"

She simply moved in and kissed him slowly, before pulling back and looking at him, cupping his cheeks with her hands, "I want our first time to be special and I know that whenever it is, it will be."

"Of course, it will. It will be ours."


	7. Everything happens at once

**All I am going to say is your welcome and I'm so sorry. Enjoy.**

 **(Also thanks for all your lovely reviews and amazing support, you all rock!)**

* * *

Regina was first to wake up, she stretched and turned to look at Robin, he was still sleeping peacefully, his arm wrapped securely around her, holding her to him. She smiled and brushed her fingers over his cheek gently before pressing her lips to his in a light good morning kiss. Her hands ran down across his biceps, feeling his muscles before mapping out the planes of his chest with her fingertips.

When she got low enough she could feel what she was doing to him and pulled her lip between her teeth before moving her hand back up again, she wasn't brave enough to initiate contact like that, definitely not when he was asleep and unable to tell her if he wanted it or not, even though she knew that he did. She was becoming more and more open to the idea, she trusted him and surely that was the basis of any relationship, right?

She felt as though it was time to take it further, maybe not all the way, she didn't think she was quite ready for that step just yet, but she was definitely ready for something, something more intimate. She wanted him to touch her, to be able to touch him in the same way and she didn't feel ashamed to want that, it was exciting.

"Robin," Regina whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek and stirring him from his sleep, she smiled and managed to move one of her legs over his hip so that her body was flush against his, the tips of their noses were touching and she let out a little laugh as he reached for her. "Good morning," she hummed as he opened his eyes to look at her, having to adjust them to the light in the room.

"Good morning beautiful," he grinned sleepily, tucking her hair gently behind her ear, "well this is certainly a nice way to wake up."

She stared into his eyes, her fingers coming to play with the stubble on his jaw, "hmm, well I figured we could wake up early and have a nice warm shower whilst the water was still warm and not used up by everyone else," she suggested, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth trying not to show her nerves at her little plan.

"We?" he asked, his hand finding hers and threading their fingers as he made them dance together.

The look on his face made her giggle softly as she nodded her head, "yes we, I want to know what it feels like to share a shower with someone," she breathed, seeing his mouth gape open at her admission, "if you don't want to that's fine…"

"No I want to, of course I want to… I just… are you sure?"

"Yes," she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before moving herself away from him and slipping out of the covers, casting him a seductive smile as he laid on his side and watched her. She rose her eyebrows and turned to walk to the bathroom, as she did she took a steadying breath and found the hem of her chemise, bringing it up over her head, leaving her in her panties and nothing else as she dropped the garment to the ground.

Once at the door, she turned her head and smirked, "are you coming?"

"God yes," he nodded and she watched as he practically fell out of the bed before scrambling towards her and wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, "wow," he gasped and she knew he was looking at her breasts, seeing them uncovered for the first time, he was the first guy to ever see her so naked and his reaction excited her.

Chuckling she moved to the shower and turned on the water, allowing it to heat up as it flowed from the hose. Managing to free herself from his arms she spun on her heels to look at him, fully baring herself to him as she hooked her fingers around the sides of her panties and allowed them to drop to the floor. She was glad she had thought to preen down there the day before, she wanted to be neat for him, wanted to impress him.

Regina closed her eyes, waiting for a reaction but not daring to look up, she didn't think she was brave enough, she already knew he liked her body, but what if there were some things that he didn't like? She had the worries of every other woman and she knew that they were probably completely unfounded, but she worried that her boobs weren't big enough or her ass wasn't round enough. Even though she was body confident, she'd never shown it to anyone else, never had anyone look at her naked and it was scary. She was scared to be so exposed.

"You're perfect," he whispered and she opened her eyes to see him moving towards her, he smiled and shook his head, "completely stunning," once he was close enough he reached out and touched her shoulder gently caressing her skin. He didn't tear his eyes away from hers, not even once and it made her stomach flip in desire.

"Are you going to be joining me?" she asked, her voice sounding hoarser than it ever had in her life and she realised that it was how near he was to her that was doing it. She found that her voice wasn't the only part of her that he was affecting, she squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stop the acute throbbing of her clit.

"Yes," he grinned, his dimples showing as he pulled his boxers off and for the first few moments she didn't dare to look down, but she couldn't resist and when she did her eyes widened somewhat. It was the first, thingy, she had ever seen, in the flesh that was and now she wasn't able to look away, she could tell just from looking that she wasn't the only one turned on, clearly seeing her without a shred of clothing to cover her body had affected him and she was glad that it had.

"Good," she ran her tongue across her lips before opening the door to the shower and stepping inside, holding it for him to come and join her so they could get all soapy and wet together. He didn't need her to ask him, he was climbing in as quick as he could and shutting the door behind them, confining them in the small cubicle together. "Hi," she giggled as he tucked her now soaked hair behind her ear.

"Hi."

She couldn't believe she was actually doing it, she was stood there naked as the day she was born, in the shower with the guy she had fantasied about for four years, it was a dream come true for her, but she was still somewhat nervous, who wouldn't be? She found her hands moving to his shoulders before sliding down to his chest, following the stream of water. Then all of a sudden, he took her by surprise, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist meaning that their bodies were flush against each other.

Regina gasped and looked up, it felt so good to be able to feel him skin to skin, with no barriers. Her hands pressed against his back stroking across his skin and moving downwards as he did the same to her. It was in that moment she realised how short she was in comparison to him, she liked it though, he made her feel safe and cosy, as though nothing could harm her when she was in his arms. "That feels nice," she whispered, closing her eyes as she allowed her head to loll to the side.

Robin caught her neck with his lips, moving them over her skin and sucking in certain places, earning moans of pleasure from Regina as she pushed herself even further towards him not that it was physically possible, somehow his leg managed to get between hers meaning that her sex was pressed to his upper thigh, she couldn't help but rub herself against him slightly. As she bit down harder on her bottom lip she realised that it would most likely be bruised and the skin torn, but in that moment, she couldn't care less, the friction was growing and it made her whimper in pleasure.

His hands stayed on her back, not straying, even though she could tell that he probably wanted to touch her in other places, she wanted to tell him that she wanted that too, but she couldn't form any words, he had her captivated by his kisses on her neck, she was drawn in and completely at a loss as to what to say. "Robin," she moaned, taking a shuddery breath as she stabilised herself, her hands moving to his shoulders, unfortunately putting an end to the intoxicating neck kisses.

"Too far?" He asked.

She shook her head in response, "no, I just... touch me," Regina whispered finding his hand and twiddling their fingers before moving it down her body and placing it on her breast, allowing him free reign to touch her, "please Robin."

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes at his chivalry, but also smiled because it was nice to know that he cared about her enough to be willing to stop if it was what she wanted, she didn't want it though, she wanted him to carry on, she had already told him to stop enough times and this wasn't going to be one of them, "god yes," she nodded.

"You can touch me too, if you want," he grinned and she smirked at him, her hand pressing to his abs.

"Anywhere?" She questioned seductively.

"Yeah," he chuckled as she nodded and looked down at her hand before moving it lower, finding his cock and bravely wrapping her hand around it.

She heard a groan leave Robin's lips and looking up to see him with his eyes close and his head to the side. Smiling she moved in further and began kissing a trail across his neck, her hand moving around him, she didn't know what might feel good, she'd never done this before so she just hoped that she didn't hurt him by doing it wrong, if you could do it wrong that was. "Robin," Regina whispered, "teach me."

He opened his eyes and looked at her before stealing her lips in a kiss and causing her to let go of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and became lost within the kiss, "I wanted you to teach me," she giggled against his mouth before kissing him harder.

"And I will," he laughed his hands coming down and finding her ass, pulling her against him so she could feel his erection pressed to her lower abdomen, "but I needed to kiss you too badly."

"Okay, I'll let you off then," she held her hand out, watching as the water bounced off her skin, splashing into the shower tray below, "teach me," she repeated.

He took her hand gently and brought it back to his cock, his hand was around hers so that he could direct her, she watched with her head cocked to one side as he began to move their hands up and down in a simple motion that had him moaning. "This is also something that feels amazing," he showed her with his own hand first, rubbing it over the top of his dick and squeezing a little.

"Let me try," she cleared her throat before copying his movement, "like this?" she asked, looking at his face and watching for his reaction to what she was doing.

"Maybe a little harder… god yes," he groaned, she half wanted to jump and celebrate the fact that she was actually managing to get him off, "can I?"

"Please," she smiled, taking a deep breath as she felt his hand stroke across her inner thigh gently before he parted her folds and brushed over her clit, "feels nice," she whispered, her forehead dropping to his shoulder as they both worked up a rhythm with one another. Robin's fingers were circling her clit as she pumped his cock, she realised that he had sped up and decided to copy him, stroking across the part of him that she realised was the most sensitive as both their breathing quickened.

"You're so good," Robin murmured, holding her up as he massaged her clit, one of his fingers dipping lower towards her entrance and playing with her natural wetness as he pushed one finger inside her, causing her mouth to drop open as she moaned and rocked against him, "how is it?"

She licked her lips and nodded at him, "more," she whispered, her voice rusty as she asked him to add another finger, as soon as his second one was inside her she dropped her head down against his shoulder, feeling fuller she smiled, she needed to give him more instructions than that though, needed to tell him exactly what made her feel good, what made her come, "curl your fingers," she instructed.

"Like this?" he asked, curling them a little, but not in the right place, she moved one of her hands to help him and immediately felt him brush across her g-spot. She jumped forward and cried out at the sensation, "I guess that was right?"

"So, so right," she grinned, concentrating again on pleasuring him, they were both moaning and letting out noises of approval, their lips pressing against skin, sucking, kissing and even biting in areas, anything that would get a reaction from the other. Her hand that had been holding onto his arm for support began to wonder and she moved it down to join her other, taking the change to stroke his balls, something that gained a great reaction from him. She giggled and moved into press her lips to his, "I hope the walls and floors are thick," she smirked, thinking about the prospect of everyone hearing what they were doing.

"Me too," he laughed, kissing her back, his fingers speeding up inside her as his thumb pressed to her clit rubbing it in different directions, clearly trying to work out what was best for her, in that moment she was buzzing on an adrenaline rush, part of her wanted him to make her come and the other part of her wanted it to carry on forever, she didn't want him to stop touching her.

With every movement they made her breasts were brushing against his chest, stimulating her nipples into hard buds, her body began to shake and she could feel her walls beginning to clench around his fingers, she knew she was going to come and there was nothing stopping her from doing so, in fact she wanted to be able to just let go and allow him to pleasure her and that was exactly what she was going to so. Regina lost control, spasming around him as her legs trembled and she had to move her hands to his arms so that she could steady herself.

She felt Robin's arm wrap around her in an effort to help hold her up as he continued to thrust his fingers inside her and rub her clit. She held onto him as she came, her walls clamping onto him, she cried out, bucking against his fingers as she tried to ride out her orgasm. She came so hard and couldn't stop herself from shaking, she looked at the expression on Robin's face as he carried on going and she had to move her hand to his and stop him, it was too much, too intense.

Regina fell into his arms and he just held her for a while as she came down from her high, trying to get her breath back. She glanced up at him and smiled, "that was amazing," she breathed. It really was, she had never come so hard, so fervently, it was more than amazing, she really couldn't explain what it was. The thing was though that she had always thought that physical contact with someone else would be overrated, how wrong she was, how very, very wrong she was. She felt alive as though before that she had been just waiting for something. They hadn't even had sex yet and that was how she felt so she daren't even imagine how making love with Robin was going to make her feel.

"I'm glad that was good for you," he nodded, his fingers skirting up and down her back as he just held her.

Regina let herself come down for a couple more seconds before looking at him and realising that she had become so caught up with her own orgasm that she had totally forgotten that she was supposed to have been getting him off as well, "your turn," she smiled kissing his lips as her fingers found his cock again and she began to stimulate him, jerking his shaft with her hand.

She began slowly, running her hand up and down his length, before moving her thumb over his tip and then back down again. She sought out his lips and kissed him, her hand speeding up, as she was altering her speed and pressure, their movement was causing water to splash over the sides of the shower tray, but she continued to pump him, twisting slightly and adding another hand.

"Oh god, Regina." He moaned.

She smiled in pride and continued with her movements, "so you like it when I do this?" She purred, he nodded and she moved to straddle one of his legs best as she could whilst standing, before grinding her sex against him. "How about this?" She asked massaging his balls with one hand before moving back to his cock which was throbbing with his need for release.

"Shit, Regina I'm gonna…"

"Then do, don't hold back." She nodded, spotting kisses along his jaw. His hips jerked upwards as he found his release, spilling into the water, she continued to pump him, as he moaned under her touch. Once she was satisfied that he was completely finished, she dropped him from her hand and looked at him, a pleased as punch look on her face, "there you go, how was it?"

"You're a goddess," he breathed, his eyes closed as he leant against the tiles. She smiled and moved under the spray of the water before bending down and picking up the wash cloth, she covered it with shower gel and ran it over his body, beginning to clean him with it, "I'm gonna smell like you," he laughed, one hand landing on her hip and stroking it gently as she carried on washing him.

"Do you not like how I smell?"

"No, quite the opposite, apple and vanilla, quite the intoxicating mix."

"The body wash is vanilla spice and my shampoo is apple," she stated.

"Well then, I think it's only fair that if I am going to be smelling like you, you smell like me," he smirked, picking up the other sponge and his own pine scented body wash, "I know how much you like my smell."

"Not this again," she giggled, "it wasn't me trying to be creepy, I just wanted to know what you smelt like that's all." Carefully she ran the cloth across his private parts before moving down his legs, "turn around," she instructed, pressing her front to his back as she began to wash him all over with the strong vanilla scented product. "And yes, the answer was you smelt very good," she laughed, pressing her lips to his shoulder as she dropped the wash cloth and turned him back around to face her.

He repaid the favour, washing her like she had to him, paying extra attention to her sensitive parts, causing her to bite on her bottom lip as she watched him lather up the shower gel.

"I think this is the longest most satisfying shower I have taken in my entire life," she hummed.

"Yeah, me too, kinda worried we might have used all the hot water though," Robin chuckled as he finished off his job of cleaning her body.

"Oops, oh well, I'm sure one cold shower won't kill Dr Hopper."

* * *

They moved out of the shower and back into their room, dropping down on the bed with only their towels on. Regina smiled at him and wriggled out of hers before unwrapping his and cuddling to his side. "Oi missus," he chuckled, his arms wrapping around her.

"What?" She laughed running her fingers up and down his chest in a soothing motion.

"That was cheeky."

"Was it?" Regina shrugged, closing her eyes as she rested against him, "I didn't notice."

"Are we going to have to go do proper farm chores today?" He asked, dropping a kiss to her temple as he held her tight

"I think so, there is only so long we can keep up the charade of being sick and not get sent home by Hopper," she groaned, she really didn't want to, as much as she's might like spending time with them horses she liked spending time with Robin more and it wasn't as though she didn't have her own horse at home that she could look after.

"Probably for the best," he chuckled and she glared at him, "I mean that otherwise I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off you and then you really would be worn out."

"Oh, you think you're so clever," she laughed, "Mr Locksley, you're just naughty and apparently insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers as he cupped her cheek gently, "shall we go and get some breakfast?"

"Hmm, can we sit together today?"

"Of course, I'm not subjecting you to those bitches again."

"Half of them want to get in your pants you know," she quipped.

"None of them will be succeeding with that," he stated, "most of them are quite intolerable."

"Agreed," she nodded, "I don't want to move," she complained even though her stomach was arguing with her and letting out a loud rumble, making Robin laugh at her, his hand coming to rub over it gently.

"Hungry?"

"Seemingly so," she smiled, her hand moving to lay over his, suddenly having a flash thought of them when they were older doing the same thing but for an entirely different reason. She shook her head, trying to stop herself from thinking about it, it was a nice thought but really not something she was ready for, whatsoever.

"Maple apple pancakes?"

"Mmm yes," she moaned imagining the taste of the sweet syrup combined with the sharp tang of the apple. Seemingly he had already worked out what her favourite breakfast food was and she knew that he already knew how she took her eggs.

Regina looked up at him and pressed her lips to his, her hand brushing over his cheek briefly before they broke apart and she sat up, "come on then, I think we need to get dressed." She slipped out of bed and walked to the wardrobe finding her underwear and pulling it on as he laid and watched her, she cast him a sly smile before jumping into her riding pants and simply throwing on a white shirt.

"Do you want to wear my hoodie?" He asked getting up and finding the pale blue one she had smelt on the first day.

"Yes please," she nodded, she'd been complaining that she had run out of things to wear over the top of her shirts because they had ended up dirty and she forgot to put two of them in her case. He handed her the jumper and she pulled it on over her head inhaling the smell with a satisfied smile. It was huge on her but she loved it, she could finally understand why Tink always wore her boyfriend's clothes, it felt as though he had her wrapped in a never-ending hug.

"Suits you," he chuckled, "also makes you look tiny," he grinned as he came over to her, now with his pants on as he pulled his shirt over his head. He reached out and touched her long hair which was flowing all around her in voluptuous curls that went down to her waist. "So beautiful," he shook his head.

"I haven't even put any makeup on," she laughed in slight embarrassment, she felt somewhat naked without at least something on her face, but she supposed she had nothing to worry about, he had seen her literally bare in front of him a mere few minutes ago.

"Do you even wear it?"

"Not really, maybe a little concealer and lip balm," she shrugged going into the bathroom to clean her teeth again and at least grab a lip balm.

"You don't need it," he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist as they looked in the mirror.

"Thank you," she rubbed her thumb gently over his cheek before going to put her hair up, "I hate it like this," she grumbled.

"You're joking! It's amazing, I just want to play with it all day."

"Some kids used to bully me about it," she shrugged, "just one of the many things they bullied me for. They said it looked like a bird's nest, I used to long for straight hair, but this was the hair I was given."

"It's gorgeous."

"Thank you," she laughed, throwing her hair behind her as she popped her tooth brush back down in the pot beside Robin's. Her stomach rumbled yet again and Robin chuckled giving her a little squeeze.

"I think we better get you fed."

* * *

Regina watched Robin as he got their breakfast and she poured the coffee, he kept looking over at her and smirking in a way that made her blush like crazy. Once she had the drinks she found them a small table in the corner under a window and sat down in the seat which was facing Robin. She watched him and couldn't help the smile that bloomed onto her features, she couldn't believe how much she loved him, before this trip she had already known, but now the feeling had increased tenfold. She was still buzzing after what they had done earlier that morning, her skin was all tingly and she could still feel the ghost of his touch.

She sipped her coffee and noticed Dr Hopper coming into the dining room and seemingly spotting her straight away, he came over to her with a nauseating smile on his face, something which had her rolling her eyes, "you're looking a lot better this morning Regina."

"Yes, I'm feeling better sir," she smiled, trying to be polite, he was only doing his job and to be honest she was in a good mood today, nothing could ruin that, not even a teacher who butted into your business when he wasn't wanted or needed. "I think that the rest I got yesterday helped a lot."

"Well that's good, I hope you aren't sitting alone."

"No, Robin is joining me," she excused, she clearly had two cups of coffee on the table, so either Hopper was blind or he thought she was someone who was obsessed with coffee and needed reams of it to get her through the day.

"Locksley, is he feeling better also?"

"Yes, I think he's feeling a little better sir," she nodded, hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions, she had to say she didn't know how he wasn't suspicious, the both of them being sick and having off duties at the same time then sitting together now. But then again he was probably like the rest of the people on this trip, judging her and thinking that there was no way she could get Robin, they were all most likely thinking that he was just being nice to her because he was a good guy, she knew he was out of her league.

"Good good," he grinned before walking off and joining the teacher's table to Regina's relief, she looked as Robin began making his way over to them with two plates, one with pancakes and the other with waffles.

"These smells amazing," he groaned as he placed hers in front of her before talking the seat opposite her, "do you think we could kidnap Granny and have her make us these every morning for breakfast."

"I doubt it," she sighed, "there is no way my mother would allow me to have this for breakfast every day, in fact if she knew I was having it now she would probably have a fit, we aren't allowed food like this in my house, it's kinda prohibited."

"God, that sucks," Robin scoffed as he passed her some cutlery, "are you okay?" He frowned and she looked up at him smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure because when we came down a few minutes ago you were happy and now…"

"I said I'm fine," she snapped before shaking her head, "sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"You didn't," he stated, cutting some of his waffle and taking a bite before looking up at her again, she knew he wasn't going to stop. "Do you regret what we did this morning?" he whispered, his hand finding hers across the table, an expression of worry on his face.

"No, I don't," she breathed, "I don't regret it, not at all, there isn't anything wrong," she worked her smile back onto her face and took a bite of some of her pancakes, moaning at the sharp apple taste on her tongue combined with the sweetness of the syrup, "so good."

"They are," Robin agreed, stroking his thumb across her hand that he was holding on top of the table.

"Can I have my hand back please?" she giggled, realising that she would need both her hands in order to eat her breakfast.

"Of course milady," he chuckled, lifting it to his lips and kissing it before allowing her to have it back.

She shook her head, she was being stupid, she knew that Robin was an amazing person and he would never lie to her or try to hurt her, she needed to stop letting her own insecurities get in between them because what they had right now was perfect and she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She was going to embrace it and not ruin it for herself. "Why thank you for that kind gesture."

* * *

After a lovely breakfast they had to go their separate ways, Regina headed to the stables to help out in there whilst Robin's group was currently tending to the vegetable patches. When she arrived, she noticed that Robin's friends just happened to be in the group that were working with the horses which meant that she was going to have to awkwardly be around them.

She found the dapple grey in her stall and picked up a brush beginning to run it through her coat, ignoring the boys that were currently not listening to Daniel as he gave them their instructions on how to behave around horse and how not to. Instead of listening to that, they were staring at her and whispering, something that unnerved her, she didn't like it, she knew that they didn't like her, it didn't take a genius to work it out from the way that they acted around her and the way they treat her.

Regina kept her head down, she figured if she didn't look at them it wouldn't matter and they wouldn't say anything. She moved around the other side of the horse and began to run the brush over her fur, to an extent she was using the horse to hide behind, but then she heard Daniel dismiss the group, allowing them all to find horses to care for.

She heard people filter into the stall next to hers and knew instantly that it was Robin's friends, mainly from Will's over the top boisterous laugh. She took a deep breath and reverted to counting the patches on the horse's coat. "Regina," her head shot up and she saw Daniel coming into her stall with a smile on his face, "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks," she grinned nodding, "I do, I'm glad to be back with the horses."

"Yeah, you're great with them," he patted the horse as he looked at her and got a little lost in a daze before shaking his head, "sorry, so, I'm gonna just go and make sure they are doing everything right."

"Okay," she carried on with the grooming, deciding that she was going to style the horse's mane and tail, plating always made her feel calm and she hoped that it would in that moment.

She had nearly made her way through half of the mane before she began to hear what Robin's friends were saying.

"He's only with her cos she's hot you know, I can't blame him for wanting a go on that."

"He told me she was good at it, said that she was a great lay."

"When did he do her?"

"Oh come on, he's being doing her the entire time we've been here."

"She's a stuck-up bitch though."

"I think Robin definitely stuck it up the bitch."

Regina's eyes widened in complete and utter shock, what were they talking about? She hated to think that she actually knew what they were talking about, they were talking about her and Robin and it was disgusting. She cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Guys, maybe Robin thinks he can soften her up a bit," Will argued awkwardly, surely they knew she was still there right?

"She certainly doesn't make his dick soft."

"Mate come off it, you know that's…" Will tried only to be cut off by someone else.

"Will, you know he's only screwing her because we challenged him that he wouldn't be able to get into her pants by the end of the year. He knew what he was doing when he swapped rooms with Ana at the beginning of this trip and it wasn't just so you and her could get it on. He needed to fuck her and now he has."

Regina gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth as she moved out of the stall and straight out of the stables, leaning against the wooden wall of the barn as she buried her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid?! How could she have trusted him?! He had been lying to her this whole time and the only reason he was with her because he wanted to get in her pants. She felt physically sick.

Taking a steadying breath, she straightened up, it couldn't be true, could it? Surely not, they were just being jerks, they always were, they weren't acting any differently to how they did normally. Robin couldn't be that good of an actor, could he? Some of it had to be true, there was something there, there had to be.

On that thought she took off, running towards the vegetable patches, she had to talk to him. Rounding the corner she spotted him with his back to her and shook her head, straightening her hair she carried on walking. Once she reached him she placed her hands over his eyes playfully, "guess who."

"Regina I'm not in the mood right now," he snapped, turning around and facing her.

She took a step back in shock, so it was true? He was using her, all she was to him was a plaything, some dare that he had to complete for his friends. All this time she had been thinking him to be the nicest, most genuine guy she had ever met and she couldn't have been more wrong. She had shared so much with him, allowed him to touch her like no one else had and the whole time she hadn't been anything to him. She felt her eyes begin to water up as she shook her head and allowed the tears to fall.

"I trusted you," she whimpered, "but you're just like all the rest of them, you…"

His expression softened immediately and he reached out for her, "Regina, what are you…"

She ripped her hand away from him and glared at him in disgust, "don't ever touch me again, I hate you Robin Locksley!" she spat before turning and running back the way, she came. She was totally and utterly heartbroken.


	8. Emotions

**Not proofread further than Grammarly because I am sick and need to sleep lol. Thought you might want the chapter tonight though, so here you go. (Sorry for any mistakes) Hope you enjoy. :) (Also hope you are prepared for angst)**

* * *

Regina seethed as she pushed her way through the foliage, moving further away from the farmhouse and into the woodland area that was located behind it, Robin tried to follow her but seemed to have given up. That might have had something to do with him running straight past her as she ducked behind a tree, hiding from him, she didn't even want to look at him never mind talk to him.

Her sadness had turned to anger the longer she was alone, it had bubbled and raged inside her, how dare he use her like he had done, was it really all a game to him? Was that all her feelings were worth? A stupid bet was enough to make him trick her into thinking he cared for her when in actual fact he was only after one thing. How was she supposed to believe a single thing that he had told her over their time together? Was any of it even true?

She fumed, continuing to walk, moving deeper into the woods, not even thinking about where she was going, or how to get back for that matter. All she knew was that she couldn't be anywhere near Robin, she might do him bodily harm if she was, she just wanted to scream and hit things, but she knew she needed to try and keep her temper in check, at least for now anyway. Stopping in a glade, she sat down on the grass below a sturdy tree and closed her eyes.

Although it was midday, she could feel the damp morning dew that hadn't yet been reached by the sun begin to seep through her riding pants, she didn't care all that much about it, there were much worse things on her mind. Her fingers began to run through the long strands of grass that sprang up from the ground, it was over gown and nearly meeting her knees as she sat with her legs pressed against her chest and her head cushioned on her knees.

She just listened to the nature around her as the birds called to one another and the crickets chirped, it made her feel calm and she was glad for their presence, she rather needed it right now, it wasn't as though she was at home and could just run away from the situation, she had no option but to stay there, unless she told Dr Hopper that they had been sharing a room, that would get them both sent home, it would also get them into a whole world of trouble and she had a feeling that if her mother knew how foolish she had been, she wouldn't ever be allowed out of the house again.

Regina sighed and opened her eyes, looking at the red spotted toadstools that littered the glade, scattered about with bluebells and other tiny woodland flowers, it was peaceful sitting here, but her mind was still reeling, a million thoughts swarming around in her head, some she couldn't understand and others she didn't want to. Was it all her fault? Had she been the one so gullible as to believe him too quickly? The thing was though she had no reason to doubt him, everything about him seemed genuine and he hadn't even snapped at her once before that morning.

She closed her eyes again and rested her head against the trunk of the tree behind her, her legs tucked up against her chest. She felt confused, but more than anything she felt as though she had been used, he'd used her for her body before simply dropping her as soon as he'd gotten what he wanted. She was just glad she hadn't given herself to him fully, what they had done didn't really count did it? She was still a virgin, wasn't she?

A tear rolled down her cheek and she batted it away, she couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

Hours later Regina stood from the grass, she felt slightly numb and had only just realised how cold and dark it was. She was soaked, the morning dew had turned to evening dew and falling asleep hadn't been on her agenda. Her bones ached and she needed to move, she had no idea where she was going or how she was supposed to get out of the woodland. "Shit," she groaned rubbing her hands over her back as she looked around, then she remembered why she was there and the anger began to rise to the surface.

She turned on her heels and shifted through the trees, hoping to find the edge of the forest, if she could do that she might be able to find her way back to the farmhouse. She needed to confront Robin, needed to know the truth about what was going on, she didn't want to be messed about and she wasn't going to be the sort of girl who stood for it.

It took her twenty minutes to reach the treeline and the house came into view, feeling a sudden urge to yell at someone she took off in a hurried jog, opening the front door and bumping straight into Granny, "Regina Mills?"

"Yes," she stopped, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Goodness me girl, people have been searching for you all evening," she tutted.

"Oh, sorry," she whispered, "I just lost track of time, sorry."

"Well, try explaining that to your teacher young lady," the elderly lady sighed as she ushered her into the dining room where the red-headed teacher was pacing the floor, "I found the missing student Dr Hopper."

He stopped and turned to look at them, "Regina!"

She took a step backwards and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late, I just managed to fall asleep that's all, I don't think I was as well as I thought," she excused, thinking that the fake illness she'd been pretending to have might have been a good excuse for her absence.

"Well I hardly think sleeping outside is the correct cure for a cold, do you?"

"No sir," she looked at the ground, "I…"

"Go to your room Regina," he huffed as he walked out of the room. Regina nodded and rushed up the stairs, stopping still in front of the door, she didn't want to go in, what if Robin was in there? She didn't know if she could face him without snapping and ripping his hair out. Taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself, trying to plan what she was going to say to him when she saw him.

Shaking her head, she pushed the door handle down and opened the door, walking into the room and spotting Robin sat in the armchair. Upon her entrance his head shot up, he stared at her before standing up, "where the hell have you been?!" he snapped, taking her rather by surprise as she narrowed her eyes at him in response.

"Why the fuck would you care?" she growled as she tried to walk to the bathroom, but he moved in front of her, blocking her path, "let me past," she hissed, not meeting his eyes as she stared straight past him.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on Regina, I think you owe me an explanation."

"I owe you an explanation?" she laughed humourlessly as she threw her arms in the air, "I think you might have got mixed up a little there because you Robin Locksley are the one who owes me an explanation! In fact, you know what, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." Regina tried to push past him again but this time he grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Get your hands off me! I told you I don't ever want you to touch me again!"

"Regina! Tell me what I've done wrong! I really don't know what it was!" He did let go of her, simply opting for running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I am just so stupid," she breathed, perching on the end of the bed as she looked up at him, "you're really telling me you don't know what you've done wrong? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes! If it's what I did this morning when you tried to surprise me, I'm sorry but you hardly gave me chance to…"

"Fucking hell, you're still doing it aren't you, you're still playing me! I know Robin! I know what you're doing, so you can quit the pretence already!"

"God! I have no clue what you're talking about!" he yelled.

"You and your stupid games! Plotting with your friends and telling them about us, private things about us! Making them think I'm…"

"Regina…"

"You know what," she moved back on the bed and looked at him, "here," she began unbuttoning her pants, "if you want to win your fucking bet so much, here you go."

He looked at her in complete shock, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, "what bet?! What are you on about?!"

"Just fuck me, Robin, you'll get your money then won't you and you'll be able to tell your friends that you managed to. I know this was all you wanted me for," she was just tugging her jeans down when she felt his hands find hers and stop her, "I thought this was what you wanted. How much do you get if you win the bet? Huh?"

"There is no bet! I don't know why you have it in your head that there is."

Regina stopped for a moment, contemplating what he was saying to her, he looked sincere, but why would his friends lie, why would they make up something that wasn't true, it sounded like it was, there was no way Robin was accidentally put in the same room as her and what other reason would he have for swapping with someone if not to win a silly bet between him and his friends. "I don't believe you, I don't think I believe anything you say."

He glared at her and moved away from the bed, "I don't understand what's going on right now."

She swallowed heavily and stood from the bed, doing up the button on her pants, she had no idea where that reaction had come from, she most certainly hadn't wanted him to have sex with her, but she was just so angry at him, she just wanted to be done with him, wanted it to be over. "Tell me one thing," she whispered, "was it really an accident that you got put in this room with me?"

Robin closed his eyes as he sighed and ran a hand over his face, "no."

"Then I guess that's all I need to know, you set this up and made me look like a complete fool. I actually thought that you cared about me, but clearly, I was a stupid idiot wasn't I. All you care about is your cock and impressing your friends, you're such a bastard," she spat, heading for the door.

"Regina, let me explain! We need to talk about…"

She slammed the door in his face, she didn't want to hear his excuses, didn't want to know what he had to say, she just wanted to get as far away as she possibly could. Heading out of the farmhouse she hurried towards the stables, maybe that might work to calm her down, she looked to the dapple mare and ran her fingers over the mane, "hey girl," she whispered, "bet you aren't as stupid as I am."

"Why are you stupid?" a voice asked from the next stall, making her jump as she turned to see Daniel stood there grooming the black stallion.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there," she sighed as she watched him move out of the pen and flip two buckets, perching on one and gesturing for her to sit on the other, she nodded and did so.

"So, want to tell me why you're thinking you're stupid?" He questioned, handing her an apple from his pocket.

It was green, she didn't usually eat green apples, but she took it from him anyway and rubbed it against her leg, shining it in the process. She hadn't realised until that moment that she hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was verging on nine in the evening, "I just thought he liked me, that's all… but he was using me the entire time. I overheard some of his friends saying that he had a bet with them that he could sleep with me by the end of the trip."

"What did he say about it?" Daniel asked with furrowed eyebrows as he took a generous bite out of his own apple, watching her intently as he ate.

"He said he didn't know anything about a bet."

"And you don't believe him?"

"I don't know what to think, I know that he… set something up," she didn't want to tell Daniel about the whole room thing, she didn't want it getting around, even though she doubted he would tell anyone, she couldn't risk it getting back to Granny or Dr Hopper, she didn't think she could take any more humiliation and that would be what she would get if anyone found out about it.

"And this _something_ that he set up, was it bad?"

"I wouldn't say it was bad, but the intention behind it could have been, if his friends are right in what they were saying, then he was just using me and making a fool out of me."

"Did he make you do something because if he did I will find him and…"

"No, he didn't make me do anything," she hurried with a shake of the head, Robin hadn't forced her into anything, he'd been very patient and understanding with her, stopping whenever she told him to and listening to her needs. She'd felt so safe in his arms and she couldn't believe that was gone, that she wouldn't feel that way again.

"So, the friends could be lying then?"

"It's possible I suppose," she muttered, finding a stick and pushing the hay around with it.

"Okay, stop sulking, how about, we go for a drive?"

She looked up and narrowed her eyes, it wasn't as though she knew Daniel all that well, sure she'd talked to him a couple of times, but to go out for a drive with him alone was something she didn't know if she felt comfortable with. He could be a murderer for all she knew, she might get in that car and never return, "I don't think so."

"I'm a good driver, I swear," he chuckled, "we can go into town, grab some burgers."

Her stomach rumbled at the idea, he really didn't look like a murderer and he had been really nice since she'd met him. It might work to take her mind of Robin for a while, "okay, but we can't be gone long."

"Cool," he grinned offering her a hand as he helped her up from the bucket she was sat on, "my car is in the driveway," he stated, taking his keys out from his pocket as they approached it, the car wasn't anything special, it was a simple model that was probably sufficient for what he needed it for. He held the passenger door open for her and she climbed in, looking up at the window to her room as she did, she spotted Robin in the window and her chest clenched painfully. When he spotted her he hastily disappeared and Daniel shut the door behind her.

He climbed into the driver's side and flicked on the radio before turning on the ignition and setting off down the driveway, they just began to drive away when Regina noticed Robin in the doorway running after the car, stopping when he realised there was no chance of catching them, he kicked the dirt and buried his head in his hands. She was so confused.

* * *

They sat in the restaurant, Regina was just picking at her French fries, she didn't know what to think and now she wasn't even able to talk to Robin, maybe she shouldn't have reacted the way she did earlier, because clearly, he had wanted to talk it over with her, she had a feeling that she had made a horrible mistake thinking that Robin was betraying her. He had changed rooms though, that was nagging at her, why would he change rooms? If his friends were right about that, why would they be lying about the bet?

"Do you want to talk about it, or should I be trying to distract you?" Daniel chuckled, stealing her away from her thoughts as she turned to look at him, he was about three years older than her, but he was clearly wanting to comfort her, whether he had an ulterior motive she didn't know, but she would appreciate having her mind taken away from Robin and what he had supposedly done.

"Distract me," she smiled, taking a sip of the glass of wine Daniel had bought her, she wasn't old enough to drink and he knew that, but he said she looked like she needed it and she had done.

"Okay, so I'm entered into a jump competition next week," he grinned as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Ooh, are you prepared? Which horse are you taking?" horses were a good topic for her and would definitely be a distraction.

"Jet, he's a good jumper."

"Yeah, he seems to be," she nodded, "I have a competition in a couple of weeks, but I'm missing my boy right now," she sighed, thinking about Rocinante was making her miss home and her pet, she was just wanting to get home and forget about everything that'd happened on this trip.

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yes," she took her phone from her pocket and clicked on the photos, as soon as she had she saw photos of her and Robin, he'd stolen her phone one morning and they had taken stupid selfies together, there were also some from their night at the carnival, she had been so happy with him and just looking at the photos made her heartache. Shaking her head, she moved past them and landed on a picture of Rocinante, "there he is," she murmured.

"Oh, he's beautiful."

"I know," she grinned, Daniel had shuffled closer to her in order to look at the picture on her phone, she could feel him next to her, but unlike when she was with Robin she didn't feel anything, "I think he's in his prime shape to win," she stated with pride.

"And you are too right?"

"Of course, I have been jumping since I was five."

"Five!"

"Yes," she laughed, "and I've been competing since I was six."

"Jeez!"

"I know!"

* * *

A couple of hours later she's managed to get her mind of Robin, for the most part that was, she would still think of him every now and then. She'd enjoyed the time she spent with Daniel, but she had wished that it would have been Robin instead, she was still in love with him, even if she'd tried to convince herself that she hated him.

They pulled into the drive, Daniel having to unlock the electric gate for them to enter. She felt nerves bubble up inside her to the point where she almost felt nauseous, she was going to have to face Robin again, go back to the room she shared with him and that seemed as though it was going to be the hardest thing in the world, she didn't even know if she was strong enough to do that.

Regina hadn't even realised the car had stopped till Daniel not so discreetly cleared his throat, she turned to look at him, a brief smile playing on her features, "I had a nice time tonight, thank you," she nodded.

"You're very welcome," he grinned as he moved out of the car, "I was happy for your company."

She unbuckled her belt and hopped out as well, looking up at the house not really expecting to see anything, but there he was, sat on the window seat in their room, staring out, he was watching them and she rolled her eyes, what the hell was he playing at? He was acting like a wounded puppy, what did he have to be upset about, he wasn't the one who had been hurt. She looked away from him pretending that she hadn't even noticed his presence.

Daniel rounded the car and smiled at her, "I don't think I told you earlier, but you are the most stunning girl I have ever seen."

She laughed awkwardly as she looked at the ground before meeting his eye and biting her bottom lip, "thanks for this, you really cheered me up," it wasn't a full lie, only part of it was, she would have had a good night if she hadn't had thoughts of the idiot sat watching them in the window, in her head the whole time.

"Good I'm glad," he smirked, reaching out and pulling her into a hug, it took her somewhat by surprise but she went with it, friends hugged right? She patted his back before moving back from his embrace, only for him to press his lips to hers, if she was surprised by the hug, the kiss nearly knocked her for six, she almost forgot how to breathe as she stared at him her eyes not closing until he pulled away. "Sorry, shit…"

"Urm, I think I'm going to go inside, thanks for the burger," she grabbed her jacket and hurried to the front door, glancing up and seeing that Robin was no longer in the window, she was about to go inside when there was a horrendous screeching of brakes coming from the road, followed by a loud squeal, her eyes widened and she turned to look at the road, Daniel was looking also.

Whatever that noise was she had a feeling that something or someone must be badly hurt, on instinct she began running back down the drive, heading towards the gate, she reached it just in time to see a car pull away, leaving something in the middle of the road, she heard Daniel running after her, but didn't wait for him to catch up. Looking both ways she hurried into the road and bent down, finding a little brown and white dog lying there whimpering softly. "Hey girl," she soothed as she touched it gently, noticing the blood that was coating the tarmac.

Regina knew it was probably dangerous to move it in case there had been any internal damage, but it would be at even more of a risk if she were just to leave it in the middle of the road, not to mention she might end up getting hit herself if a diver didn't see her in the dark. Carefully she managed to scoop the animal into her arms, holding it tightly against her as she moved out of the road and away from the threat of oncoming traffic, Daniel was stood on the sidewalk waiting for her, "is it a dog?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's not so old," Regina stated as she looked down at the small dog she was cradling in her arms, "I think she's a collie puppy."

"I'm gonna go and call the vet okay, take her to the house, can you do that?"

Regina nodded frantically, watching him begin to run as she slowly made her way back up the drive, soothing the puppy as she talked to it softly, "hey, you're okay, you're gonna be alright," she hushed, brushing a finger over her nose as she squeaked and whimpered. The dog was clearly in a lot of pain and Regina was disgusted, how could someone just hit a dog and then drive off as though they hadn't done anything? How could they leave an innocent animal to lay dying in the middle of the road? It was disgusting.

As she entered the farmhouse she spotted Daniel behind the front desk, putting the phone down, "the vet says he'll come over right away," he stated leading Regina into the sitting room and laying a towel on the floor for her to lay the dog on, she sat down beside her running her fingers through her soft coat, it was only when she looked down at her shirt that she realised that it was almost soaked through with blood, she had a terrible feeling about this.

"Daniel, she's lost a lot of blood, I think we need to find the wound and compress it, quickly." He nodded in agreement and they turned the puppy over gently, seeing the massive gash on her other side, Regina felt slightly queasy and had to look away for a moment, "we need some more towels," she instructed, watching as he sprang to his feet and hurried off in the direction of the store cupboard. "Hey then girl, how did you get yourself into this mess, hmm?" she whispered comfortingly as she stroked the soft patch of fur behind the dog's ear.

Daniel returned with the towels and she took them from him, pressing them against the wound on the dog's side. She just hoped that the vet showed up soon.

* * *

An hour later Regina trudged up the stairs, reluctant to go back to the room she shared with Robin, it was really late now, verging on half twelve, she was just hoping that he would already be asleep and she wouldn't have to argue with him anymore, she really didn't think she had it in her to fight anymore, but the thing was if she was provoked, she knew she would, she would probably end up flying off the handle yet again.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open as quietly as she could, but as it turned out it didn't matter how quietly she did it, Robin was still awake, sat in the dark on his phone. "You're back then," he stated coldly.

"Yes," she nodded, walking into the room, closing the door behind her, why the hell did he have all the lights turned off?

"Did you have a good night?"

"Not really," she huffed.

"Is that so? I thought you'd have had a wonderful time with Daniel."

She rolled her eyes, "that wasn't what you think it was, he came on to me and I pushed him away."

"You sure looked like you were gonna push him away," he hissed, "especially at the point when he had his tongue down your throat, you weren't pushing him away then were you."

"Why is that any of your business," she scoffed, "and do you really think so little of me that I would just go around kissing guys like that, I pushed him away," she spat harshly with a shake of her head.

"Then where the hell have you been for the last hour? Because you certainly didn't come back here, I thought maybe we could talk rationally about what the hell happened to us."

"There is no us, not anymore," she whispered sadly, "if you think I'm capable of cheating on you just like that…"

"I didn't…"

"You did Robin, you might not have said it directly but that is exactly what you were implying, did you really think that for the past hour I had been in his room?"

Robin didn't reply, but that was all the answer she needed, how could he even think about that, he knew she wasn't that kind of girl, knew that she hadn't even kissed anyone before him. So how could he think that she would go back to Daniel's room with him just like that when she was still in love with Robin?

"Where have you been then?" He asked, standing from the bed and flicking the lamp on, his eyes meeting hers before looking at her body and widening, he hurried over to her, "oh my god! Regina, what… is that blood?!"

"Yes," she whispered, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"What the… did he do something to you? Did someone hurt you?" he asked and she could have sworn he was on the verge of tears as he looked at her, his hands brushing over her arms, "I swear if he hurt you, Gina… what happened? Are you okay?"

She simply began to tremble as she shook her head, everything from that day was piling up on her all at once and tears began to pour down her cheeks as she buried her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Gina, what happened? Where are you hurt?" he pulled back, searching over her body for some kind of wound.

"I'm not, it's not my blood," she breathed moving away from him as she swiped at her eyes.

"Whose is it's then?" he asked.

"Someone hit a dog, on the road and she was bleeding and… I tried to save her. I need to get a shower," she sighed, moving past him and heading into the bathroom, turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up, she just wanted to sleep and not have to think about anything that had happened.

She peeled her shirt off, the puppy's blood had dried and had seeped through the shirt onto her skin, she darted into the shower and washed it away, the water running red as she did so, she gagged and pressed her hand to her mouth as she rested her head against the cold tiles, allowing a fresh batch of tears to fall before falling to the floor and curling up into a ball, she was emotionally drained.

"Regina?" Robin knocked on the door.

"Go away," she cried.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she whispered, too quiet for him to even hear her, "just go away, Robin."

"Regina…"

* * *

After about ten minutes she forced herself to get up and stumbled out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying her body, finding the chemise she had taken off that morning hung on the radiator in the corner of the bathroom, she pulled it over her head before brushing her teeth and heading out into the bedroom, finding Robin sat on the bed. "Regina, we need to talk."

"Not now," she shook her head, climbing into bed and noticing a plate of food on the desk, "what's that?"

"I got you something earlier when you didn't turn up to dinner," he sighed, reaching for the blanket and moving over to the hard armchair in the corner of the room, she looked over at him as he got comfortable in the chair, a task she knew would be impossible.

With a sigh, she patted the other side of the bed, "don't sleep on there, you'll put your neck out."

"I thought you were pissed at me."

"Oh, I am, but you should probably get some sleep, you'll need your strength for our argument in the morning," she grumbled, burying her head in her cushion as she snatched the blanket from him and put it down the middle of the bed, separating them, "cross this line and I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

She heard him chuckle and tried not to smile, she was angry and she wouldn't let him think otherwise. It was then that she felt his foot brush over hers and she turned and shoved him with enough strength to push him clean off the mattress, he hit the ground with a loud thud, this time she couldn't stop the satisfied smirk that made its way onto her features, she knew he had been testing her and she wasn't one to make false promises, "I warned you."

"God, you're strong," he groaned rubbing his head as he climbed back into bed.

Regina sniffled quietly before turning to look at him, reaching to lay her hand on the blanket between them, "my father once told me something he learnt with mother was never to go to sleep on an argument."

"Sounds like a good way of thinking."

"Right, so let's talk," she sat up facing him, she couldn't sleep with this massive obstacle between them, she wanted to know everything.

* * *

 **To be continued... ;)**


	9. Confessions

**Ready to meet a new adversary who is gonna play a big part in this story?! I haven't decided yet whether I should carry on posting chapters of them when they get back at school in this story or create a sequel for those, let me know what you think. ;) (Italics are flashbacks)**

* * *

 _Tie-Dye was the decision she made that morning, it was a shirt she and her father had made in eighth grade, it still fit though it was now a slightly faded pink and white colour, but she loved that shirt. When she made it, the shirt had been too big for her and she had gradually grown into it, now it was just right and paired with her tight ripped jeans she felt as though it was the perfect outfit for her first day of senior year._

 _With a sigh she grabbed her denim backpack and headed downstairs, grabbing a pair of sneakers from the closet and setting them out ready for her to quickly put them on and run to school before her mother could see what she had chosen to wear. Although she might love that shirt, her mother most certainly did not, she thought that her daughter should dress up for school, she'd even bought her a wardrobe full of expensive dresses and skirt suits, ones that were most certainly not something she would ever choose to wear. Some days she had to wear them over her casual clothes just to pretend to her mother that she was actually wearing them._

 _She ran her fingers through her slightly tangled curls, she'd not had the time to brush them properly but she could do that whilst running for the school bus. It was either that or run the whole way to school, something that most certainly did not appeal to her first thing on a Monday morning on the first day of term. She grabbed a denim jacket from the closet, knowing that she was totally overdoing the denim but her others were upstairs and quite frankly she didn't have time to run up and grab one._

 _Regina struggled into it as she stumbled into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and hearing a noise from her mother's office, her eyes widened as she shoved the fruit into her pocket and headed for her shoes, she knew she would need to be quick before her mother came out and offered her a lift to school, she knew it would happen._

 _"Regina is that you?"_

 _"Who else would it be?" she mumbled under her breath, it was only the two of them living in the house, "yes mother, I am just leaving."_

 _"What? I will take you to school if you…"_

 _"No thank you, I feel as though some fresh air would do me good this morning," she cringed at the sound of her own voice, but her mother liked it when she spoke in a 'correct' manner. She sat on the bottom step of the mini set of stairs as she pulled on her beat up converse, her mother would have a heart attack if she knew she was going to school in them, much like her tie-dye shirt, she didn't care for them._

 _"Are you sure…"_

 _"Perfectly sure, goodbye mother," she quipped before flinging the door open and shutting it behind her. Once she was outside she scrambled in her backpack for her hairbrush and quickly pulled it through her hair before looking to the end of the street and seeing a flash of yellow, "oh shit! No! No!" She flung the brush in her bag and took off in a sprint down the sidewalk, her house was a good distance away from the bus stop and she was doubtful about catching it. "No! Stop!" she yelled, seeing it start to pull away, "fuck! Fuck." She stopped running as she watched the bus pull off down the street._

 _Trying to catch her breath back she bent over with her eye closed, without thinking she kicked the wall in front of her, "shit." Opening her eyes, she turned looking at the yellow vehicle, wait a second… was it… it was stopping, why was it stopping?! "Thank you!" she shouted at no one in particular as she chased the bus, watching the doors swing open._

 _"Cutting it fine aren't we Mills, you're one lucky lady," the driver shook his head at her as she paid her fare._

 _"Seems that way, maybe this will be my best year yet," she quipped glancing over at Robin who was sat right at the back, but looking towards the front, she could have sworn he was grinning at her. Maybe this would be her best hear yet, maybe she would finally pluck up the courage to talk to Robin._

* * *

Regina took a deep breath as she looked at Robin, she was sat on the bed with her legs tucked underneath her, she was extremely nervous to talk with him, there was a part of her that was worried about what he was going to say, what if the truth wasn't what she wanted to hear? "Talk," she whispered, looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"Okay, but I need you to promise me that you won't freak out and that you'll give me the chance to tell you the whole story before you judge me."

"I guess I can do that," she nodded, biting down on her bottom lip, so he was going to give her a reason to freak out and judge him. What did that mean? Was he guilty of all these things? Had she really just been a meaningless fling?

"I already told you that us sharing a room wasn't an accident and I wasn't lying, it wasn't an accident, but it wasn't some bet or whatever you think it was, I can promise you that," he breathed.

"So, what was it?"

"Well, when we were collecting our room keys that first morning, Ana, who is Will's girlfriend, found out that she would be rooming with you," he sighed, "I overheard her saying that it wasn't fair and that she wouldn't sleep in the same room as you, she was saying a load of crap and I didn't want to listen to it. So, I offered to swap with her, allowing her to room with Will," he stated, "I didn't have any other intentions, I promise, I just wanted to make sure she didn't fly off the handle or do something."

Regina looked at him in interest, the story was pretty believable and she could see Ana being annoyed that she had to share a room with her, but why would he just offer to do something like that when he stood every chance of getting into major trouble? "Carry on."

"I had no idea there would only be one bed, I thought it was a twin room, I swear, I was totally shocked when I found out and was all for swapping rooms back, I even went to Will and asked them, I didn't want you feeling uncomfortable having to sleep in the same bed as me. They refused to swap back," he shrugged in defeat.

"So, what about you making a move on me, what was that about?"

"That was about us, the connection we have. I also kinda had a crush on you before," he confessed, running his hand through his hair nervously, "I thought you were cute and smart. You were also kinda awkward which I found adorable."

She had to fight the urge to smile, she so wanted to be mad at him for not being straight with her from the beginning, but she felt that she couldn't be, he just seemed to just make her want to smile. "You thought I was a cute nerd?"

"Something like that," he chuckled.

"Okay, so what about this morning, I came to find you to talk about what I heard and you snapped at me. That hurt," she sighed thinking of how she'd tried to be optimistic and playful with him only to be rebuffed.

Robin looked down at his hands, playing with the bed sheet as he swallowed heavily, "I'm really sorry about that Regina, it shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I apologise." He avoided her gaze then and swallowed heavily, "I got a phone call this morning from my aunt."

"You did?" she whispered, a feeling of dread welling up inside her as she looked at him.

"Hmm, my mom is in the hospital," he stated, "she had a funny turn and she…" his eyes welled up and Regina closed hers, moving the blanket from between them and shuffling over to him, her arm wrapping around him as she kissed his shoulder gently and rested her forehead against him, her hand rubbing his back tenderly.

"I'm sorry Robin… fucking hell, I've been such a bitch to you all day and you…" her nose began to burn as she fought back tears. No wonder he'd been testy with her, she'd been the one who came up behind him and tried to be playfully, but obviously, the news of his mother had put him into a less than playful mood and she wasn't surprised.

"It wasn't your fault Gina," he whispered, reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms, she straddled his lap as she hugged him, her front pressed against his as she rested her face in the crook of his neck. "Do you forgive me? I promise that…"

"Of course, I do, there isn't anything to forgive. Do you forgive me for being such a cow?" she breathed, his fingers stroking the stubble on his jaw.

"Yeah," he nodded, his hand finding hers and leading it to his mouth so he could kiss her fingers.

"You were meant to say that I wasn't a cow," she giggled swatting him playfully and earning a brief chuckle from him. "So, your mom, what did the doctors say?"

"It isn't good Gina, they don't think she has long left," he stated under his breath, the smile disappearing completely from his face. Regina used her thumb to wipe away the stray tear that rolled down his cheek, she couldn't imagine how much pain he was going through, having to watch his mother dying and know there was nothing he could do must be torture.

"Is she still in the hospital?"

"Yeah, they're keeping her in overnight, but I don't know what to do, how can I stay here knowing that she's in pain and that she's in the hospital. How can I not be there for her?"

"She'll understand Robin, you're on a trip, she won't expect you to go home for her."

"You're right, but what if she…"

"I know what you're about to say but don't, don't think like that, you will see her again Robin, that I am sure of, we only have two more days and then we're out of here and you can be with your mom. I promise that I will be with you, we need to put what happened today behind us, it was all a stupid misunderstanding, right?"

"Yes, it really was," he agreed, running his hands up and down her sides, caressing her lovingly. "I promise to you that from tomorrow onwards you will have no reason to doubt my feelings for you," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her tenderly, "tomorrow I will prove to you just how much you mean to me, I swear it."

"Well then, I shall be looking forward to this grand gesture, but for now, I feel we may need to get some sleep, it's late and we have a long day tomorrow," she stated, slipping off his lap and back over to her side of the bed. She turned to look at him, casting him a small smile as she reached out for his hand, taking it gently, "I was such an idiot, I can't believe my behaviour."

"I was quite shocked," he chuckled, "do you realise how scary you actually are when you get into one of your frenzies? I was worried about my life for a moment there."

"Shut up," she groaned, poking him with her toe underneath the duvet.

"Trust me I shall be having words with Daniel tomorrow about his behaviour towards you."

She frowned, looking down at their joint hands, "I can't believe he did that," she whispered, feeling as though she was going to cry yet again, something she knew was pathetic, but that wasn't the point, "you were my first kiss, and now he's… I didn't want him to kiss me."

"It's just a kiss Gina, it doesn't matter," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her as they learnt their foreheads together, "like you said it didn't mean anything, just pretend it didn't happen, I mean you said you didn't kiss him back."

"I didn't kiss him back, I wouldn't do that to you, not when I still feel the way I do."

"I'm sorry for accusing you like I did, I was a complete arsehole," he murmured nuzzling his nose against hers.

"This day has been truly shitty," she sighed pecking his lips gently.

"That we can agree on."

Regina shuffled down a little in the bed so her head could rest on Robin's chest, she closed her eyes and held him close, spotting a kiss on his chest as she nuzzled against him and he stroked her hair gently.

"Are we okay?" he asked.

"Hmm," she nodded, a small smile playing on her features as she yawned and squeezed him tighter.

* * *

 _Regina headed down the school corridor, spotting Tink stood at her locker, she smiled and leaned against the lockers, "this is going to be a good year, I can feel it," she hummed, looking to the blonde who was chuckling at her._

 _"What happened that so drastically changed your mind? And what are you actually wearing?"_

 _"Clothes," Regina smirked, looking down at her shirt with a smug smile, "I figured that this year I wasn't going to be the stuck-up posh nerd who wears a skirt suit in high school, I'm not that person and I don't want anyone thinking that I am any more."_

 _"And your mother let you go out wearing that?" Tink asked raising her eyebrows at her._

 _"Not exactly," Regina cringed, thinking about her mother finding out about what she was dressed in, she wouldn't like it one bit, "but I have a change of clothes in my bag, so she won't know a thing," she grinned playfully, turning and opening her locker to take out the necessary books_

 _"Brave choice," Tink chuckled as she opened her own locker, "it's annoying that your mother won't let you wear what you want. I don't think I could cope with mine telling me what to wear all the time."_

 _"I barely do, trust me it's a nightmare, some mornings she actually lays out what she wants me to wear," Regina huffed, "but not today, today I am claiming back myself and making a statement," she smiled, "I want to blend in with everyone else instead of standing out like a complete and utter moron who looks as though she should be representing someone in court instead of sitting in a high school English class."_

 _"Well, you certainly don't stand out anymore, at least not for the same reason," Tink shrugged as she closed the locker door and pocketed her key, "that double denim is really something."_

 _"Yes, well you know what, I couldn't give a damn about what people think about me," she stated proudly as she zipped up her bag and flung it over her shoulder, "this is my year and…" just as she turned around she collided with someone and felt something ooze through the fabric of her shirt. She groaned and opened her eyes to see a stuck up brunette glaring back at her._

 _"You just made me spill my smoothie," she scoffed._

 _"You were actually going to drink that?" Regina asked, looking down at the green slime that had completely covered her._

 _"Of course, that was my breakfast, I'm on a juice cleanse," she huffed, "stupid dork."_

 _"Well I'm sorry, but you should probably watch where you're walking and as for your smoothie, I hate to break it to you but it looks and smells like pond scum," she snapped back, hearing the people surrounding them gasp, she also felt Tink's hand reach out and grasp her arm._

 _"What did you just say to me?" the brunette glared at her, taking a step closer as she looked her in the eye. Regina swallowed heavily as she looked at the two girls stood either side of her and the three behind, this girl wasn't to be messed with, she was definitely one of the mean girls._

 _"Do you really need me to repeat it for you, I think you heard me well enough the first time. You ruined my shirt."_

 _"No dear, that shirt was already ruined, not to mention an insult to fashion, I think I did you a favour. Also, I think you missed the memo."_

 _"What memo?" Regina asked without thinking, as soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew she had played straight into the devious cow's hands. She was so stupid and absolutely rubbish when it came to conversation, her comebacks weren't something to be desired, she certainly needed to work on them, unless she was in a row that was extremely heated and she was pent up with emotion, she just couldn't come up with them on the spot._

 _"Lesbians wear plaid not tie-dye."_

 _She was so taken aback by the comment that she found herself letting out a little laugh before shaking her head, "one that is the most stereotypical thing I have ever heard in my entire life. Two, even if I were a lesbian, which I'm not, I'm free to wear whatever the hell I want. And three, get your head out of your ass you stuck up bitch." Regina spat, "If you are categorising people based on their sexuality then you most certainly need a reality check because you are not the centre of this world and I think you'll find that…"_

 _"Okay that's enough," Tink whispered, pulling her away._

 _"Listen to your girlfriend nerd, run away before I make your life a living hell."_

 _"You already do, so who the fuck cares, you arrogant arse," she bumped past her, making sure that her elbow nudged her on the way._

 _"So much for this being your year," Tink sighed as they made their way to the locker rooms so that Regina could clean her shirt. "Something tells me that she'll be out to get you even more than she was before now."_

 _Regina sighed, that uppity bitch was the bane of her existence, she couldn't stand her in the slightest, even having to look at her drove her to the edge. She took a deep breath before pulling her soiled shirt over her head and dropping it in the sink, "I made this shirt with my dad," she whispered as she allowed the water to wash over the fabric causing chunks of spinach smoothie to splosh into the sink. "This is so gross."_

 _"I don't know how she can drink it," Tink almost gagged as she wet some of the paper towels and helped clean Regina's skin where the dink had managed to penetrate her shirt, "it's sticky as well."_

 _"It's disgusting. I swear she did this on purpose, she's the kind of cow that would kick a dog and enjoy it."_

 _"How did you find out what she does on the weekends?" Tink giggled, earning a slight snigger from Regina._

 _"She hardly keeps it a secret. I don't know how she does it, how does she manage to be so cool and get such a following?"_

 _"Money," the blonde shrugged, "and a personal shopper at Bloomingdales most likely."_

 _"I have money, I could get a personal shopper at Bloomingdales if I wanted, but it wouldn't turn me into a class A bitch."_

 _"No, because you're you and Marian is Marian, she is a class A bitch, and I am pleased to say that you, my dear best friend, are not."_

 _Regina smiled at her and shook her head as she took her folded up red blouse out of her bag and buttoned it up before tucking in one side into her jeans and turning to hug her friend, "thanks Tink, I don't know what I would do without you."_

 _"You would probably be on the floor whilst Marian gets her minions to beat your ass. She obviously couldn't do it herself, she'd break a nail," Tink giggled._

 _"God forbid that ever happened," Regina gasped dramatically as she pulled her denim jacket back on._

 _"You know this look is actually working for you, you look hot," Tink grinned as she reached out and undid a couple of the buttons on the shirt. Regina glanced in the mirror and cocked her head at her appearance, she had to say she'd looked worse in her life, she could deal with it, at least she still had her jeans and wasn't wearing a pencil skirt._

 _She smiled as she rung the water out of her tie-dye shirt and let out a loud sigh, "this stain better come out because I swear to god if it doesn't Marian better be watching her back."_

 _"It's just a shirt, you could…"_

 _"My dad helped me make this shirt when I was younger, so I couldn't just replace it, it's special to me and I thought it would bring me luck today. I don't think I could have been more wrong."_

 _"The day is still young, come on, we're gonna be late to lesson, and you know who I heard was taking the same class this semester?"_

 _"Who?" Regina asked as she folded her shirt and placed it in a plastic bag before putting it in her rucksack and flinging that over her shoulder._

 _"Your true love, Mr Robin Locksley," the blonde smirked at her, winking playfully._

 _Regina couldn't fight the smile that played on her features, Tink knew just how crazy Regina was about Robin, she'd felt that way since she first set eyes on him and when she had found out that he wasn't a jerk like the rest of the football team, she had crushed even harder. He was just the perfect guy and she found him quite irresistible. "How do you know he'll be in that class?"_

 _"I heard that he was taking English Lit, think he might be into Shakespeare," Tink stated as she wrapped her arm through Regina's and they made their way out of the restroom. "It does make sense, he is British after all."_

 _"His accent is so beautiful," Regina cooed as she shook her head, just thinking about him made her feel all gooey inside. She didn't know what it was, she'd never really felt that way about anyone else before, it was only with him, as though the first time she saw him she fell in love, that was if love at first sight was real. She believed in it, but most likely in her case it was one-sided, she was a sufferer of unrequited love, but that wouldn't stop her from fantasying about him, that one day he could be hers, that they could be together._

 _How could someone like him be with someone like her though, it just didn't happen, he was so popular, so well liked and she was the complete opposite. He wouldn't ever even notice her presence. They stopped outside the classroom they would be in for the next hour and both gazed through the window, "I don't see him in there," Regina stated, shaking her head as they continued to stare._

 _"What are we looking for?" a voice asked, causing Regina to jump out of her skin and turn her head to see Robin stood there looking through the window with them, "anything interesting going on in there?" He chuckled._

 _Regina's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock, had he actually just spoken to her? "Urm, we…"_

 _"Hey, it's Robin right?" Tink smiled._

 _"Yeah," he nodded, "the two of you in this class?"_

 _"Yep we are," she grinned, "we were just looking to see who else was."_

 _"Ah, scoping it out, good decision," he chuckled as he looked through the glass before turning to them, "I think you'll be fine," he laughed winking at the girls before opening the door and taking a seat on the back row._

 _"Holy fucking crap," Tink gasped._

 _"I'm dead," Regina whispered._

 _"Come on."_

 _"What the hell was my reaction," she cringed as she rubbed her hands over her face in aggravation, she'd just had the chance to talk to Robin Locksley and she had completely fluffed it up. "I am such a failure."_

 _"Come on Gina, you weren't that bad, he probably just thinks you're an awkward dork."_

 _"Urgh."_

 _"We gotta go inside, class is starting and we need to get at least half decent seats."_

 _Regina took a deep breath as they peered through the window, seeing Robin sat there tapping his pen on the desk as he flipped through the book in his other hand, she was going to have to go through a full year with him sat there and it was going to be absolute torture._

* * *

Regina woke to the feeling of fingers running through her hair, she smiled to herself and nuzzled further into the warm chest that was acting as her personal heated pillow, it vibrated with his low chuckle and she ran her tongue across her lips before pressing a kiss to his skin as her own fingers travelled across the muscles of his arms. "Good morning."

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked groggily, not opening her eyes as she continued to snuggle against him.

"Well, it isn't my fault you look so beautiful when you' re sleeping," he chuckled, twirling her hair around his fingers, "like a goddess."

"Such a flatterer," she hummed, moving her hand down his body and finding the hem of his shirt before slipping underneath it so she could run her hand across his bare chest, lightly tracing each indentation with her fingers. She opened her eyes and rolled fully on top of him so that she was resting on his chest and her legs were securely tucked between his, she moved her fingers to brush over his lips. "Not that I'm complaining, I particularly like your compliments," she stated.

"Well, then, let me think of a couple more," he quipped, causing a wide smile to play on her face as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and let out a little giggle, "your smile is the most satisfying thing I have seen in my life," he moved a finger to trace over the side of her mouth, "and your laugh is just my favourite noise in the entire world."

Regina felt her cheeks warm up as she stared into his blue eyes, she wanted to tell him she loved him, right there in that moment, the words were on the tip of her tongue, but she was still uncertain, she wasn't confident enough to confess her feelings. "You are amazing Robin Locksley," she breathed, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his.

"As amazing as I may be, I think we might have slept in, that was entirely your fault for distracting me from the time."

"What actually is the time?" she asked, dropping her face into the crook of his neck as she peppered kisses there.

"Nine thirty," he stated.

"Shit," she gasped her eyes widening as she slipped off him and crawled out of bed, moving over to find some suitable clothes that preferably weren't stained, the top she had been wearing the day before had been ruined. "I officially have no clothes," she groaned as she shuffled through her case.

"I have a purple sweatshirt with your name on it," he chuckled, getting out of bed and finding a hoodie in his bag and throwing it over to her.

"I can't keep wearing your clothes," she laughed shaking her head as she pulled the jumper on and snuggled into it.

"You look hot in my clothes," he winked, moving towards her wearing only his boxers as he reached out and pulled her towards him gently, his hands moving to her hips and slipping under the hem of the sweatshirt.

"We're supposed to be going to breakfast, you naughty boy," Regina breathed, pinging the elastic of his underwear and chuckling softly.

"Urgh, you're a little tease," he groaned as he buried his face against his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist as he attached his lips to her skin, sucking strongly on her neck earning a low moan from her as her head tilted back and she allowed him more access to her.

"You know you love it," she whispered, her hands slipping down to his ass and squeezing playfully. "But I am serious, we need to get down to breakfast," she pushed him away letting out a little laugh as she moved over to find some jeans. She pulled them on and jumped to pull them up before putting on some socks and boots, "come on, there will be time for fooling around."

"Promise?" he pouted as he found some clothes of his own.

"Yes," she grinned as she hurried into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on a little mascara and chapstick.

Once they were ready for the day and had stolen a couple more kisses, they left the room and headed downstairs to the main area of the house where they could hear the other students having their breakfast.

Robin took Regina's hand before they went into the dining room and she looked up with furrowed eyebrows, "what are you doing?" she whispered in alarm, trying to pull her hand away from his and staring at him in shock, they had kept their relationship to themselves, nobody knew they were actually together and for them to walk in there hand in hand would tell everyone that they were a couple.

"I want everyone to know we're together, I'm proud to call you my girlfriend and I need them to know how I feel about you," he stayed, his hand stroking over her cheek.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret it," she whispered nervously, she was fine with everyone knowing they were together, in fact, she would be happy for it, maybe it would make life easier when it came to dealing with the bullies in high school, they wouldn't pick on someone who was dating Robin. "I mean do you really want everyone to know?"

"Regina, I'm not ashamed to be with you," he smiled, "not one bit and yes, I do want everyone to know, as long as you're okay with that."

"I suppose I am if that's what you want."

"I do," he smiled squeezing her hand lovingly as he pulled her into the dining room with him, they walked straight to the buffet and filled up their plates, opting for an array of different breakfast foods.

"Do you want some of these?" Regina asked picking up a bunch of grapes before plucking one off and throwing it up in the air for him to catch in his mouth, he caught it letting out a laugh as he picked up one of his own and threw it to her, she failed to catch it as it bounced off the top of her head. "Oi!" she giggled as she discreetly kicked it underneath the buffet table.

"Litterbug," he grinned, nudging her as they made their way to a free table by the window. Regina was aware of the eyes on them as they sat down, Robin reached over and took her hand, "ignore them."

"Little hard to do when they are staring at us," she whispered.

"Let them stare. In fact, let's give them something to stare at," he smirked before standing from his seat, "hey guys, listen up." The room went deadly silent as everyone in the room, including the teachers, turned to stare at them.

Regina felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes widen as she stared at him in shock. What the hell was he doing?! She knew that he was willing to go in there and be with her, for them to hold hands in front of everyone, but she didn't know that he was going to stand up and literally tell everyone they were a couple, "Robin," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Just go with it," Robin grinned before turning back to the rest of the silent room whilst Regina watched on nervously.


	10. Deal with it

**I know I've left you waiting forever for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Robin, this really isn't a good idea," Regina murmured as she stared up at him in shock, she was worried about what he was going to do and she was feeling just a little bit sick at the idea of everyone knowing that they were together. She liked to keep a low profile and this was the complete opposite of that. She could feel her chest start to tighten as anxiety brewed up inside her, this was a bad, bad idea.

"Regina, trust me," he reassured, grabbing her hand and holding it tight, "okay, so the reason I got your attention was because I need to tell you all something. I know that you've all probably noticed that Regina and I have been sitting together, the reason for that is she's my girlfriend, so you're all going to have to deal with it and if you have something to say, say it to my face because there's nothing I hate more than people talking behind my back. Have a nice day folks."

She was officially mortified. Was that really the best way to go about telling everyone they were together? She glanced up at him and saw the proud as punch grin on his face as he sat back down again, tucking into his waffles. He was just so cute and she couldn't be angry at him for not asking her about revealing their relationship, she had never imagined that he would be wanting to show her off and boast about them being together, but clearly, that was what he had been wanting to do. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did," he grinned, reaching over and taking her hand in his, "I wanted everyone to know that you're my girlfriend and that we're together. I also wanted to be able to hold your hand without people speculating, so I figured why not just tell them the truth so they don't have to come to their own conclusions."

"Okay," she sighed before letting out a little chuckle, "you're pretty crazy, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that, although some might say it takes one to know one, so I don't think I'm the only crazy person at this table. Plus, I'm not the one who goes around smelling people's sweaters."

"Oh my god, will I ever live that down?" Regina groaned, her foot nudging his under the table as she shook her head.

"I think I might be using that one for a while, it was just really funny."

"Robin." Regina glanced up and saw Ruby standing beside their table, eyeing up the both of them before rolling her eyes and focusing on Robin. "how long have you two been dating?"

"A few days, but its been a long time coming, hasn't it Gina?"

"You're telling me," she chuckled, watching as Ruby's fake ass smile fell from her face, replaced with a scowl as she glared at Robin, it was clear that she wasn't happy about their relationship.

"I've had a crush on Regina forever but was just too chicken to ask her out, then on this trip we finally got together," he grinned. Regina felt her heart pound in her chest, it was one thing for him to say those things directly to her but to hear him say them to someone else was completely unexpected and she was a little blown away by his admission. "I'm just glad she wanted to go out with me."

"Well, any woman would agree to go out with you," Ruby scoffed, curling her hair around her fingers, "does Marian know that you're with Regina? What would she think about it?"

"Am I supposed to care what Marian thinks? It's not as though we are together or have even been together, I don't like Marian that way," Robin shrugged. Regina looked away from him and to Ruby who looked a little bit like she was about to have a panic attack, sure she and Marian were best friends but it wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

"She is going to be so upset though Robin, she thought you were into her the same way she was into you. Don't you think that you and her would make a better couple, I mean seriously, Regina isn't even in your league, she's so much lower on the spectrum than you. I don't even get what you see in her," she whispered, obviously trying to make sure that Regina didn't hear what she was saying, but of course she was useless at whispering and she heard every word.

"Goodbye Ruby," Robin stated, clearing his throat as Regina watched his expression fill with anger, he obviously wasn't wanting an altercation with Ruby and was trying to control himself. Regina was a little pissed off at the other girl's comments, but there was a part of her that knew that some of what she had said was true, she did feel as though Robin was out of her league most of the time.

"Robin, you're a ten and she's a four or five at the most, you should be with another ten, that's how things work…"

"Really, I didn't know that you made the rules on who is allowed to date who and I just happen to think that Regina is a ten, to be honest she's probably higher than that."

"The rank only goes to ten."

"Ruby go away, I don't want to argue with you. Regina is my girlfriend. Marian isn't. Nothing is going to change that so deal with it. Now, if we can eat our breakfast in peace, that would be great," Robin grinned when she walked away and he finally got back to his waffles.

"You didn't have to say all that," Regina murmured as she had some of her, now not so warm, pancakes. She didn't know how he could see her being above a ten, she wasn't, she was just plain old Regina, the awkward and unpopular nerd, she wasn't anything special.

"All what? The truth?"

"Robin, I am not a ten," she argued, "we both know that I'm not."

"You're joking, right? You're drop dead gorgeous, the most stunning woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Robin…"

"Don't fight me on this one, you won't win. You're beautiful Gina, I don't know how you don't see it."

"You seem to be the only one who does," Regina whispered, she was feeling a little insecure after Ruby's comments, how was it that so many people could see her one way whilst Robin saw her in a completely different one. His compliments made her day, but sometimes she couldn't stop herself from doubting what he said.

"Stop it, stop putting yourself down, don't listen to what those jerks say, listen to me. I think you're perfect. Also, do you really think they would all be ranking me so high if they saw me in my reading glasses?"

"I love those glasses," she smiled, just thinking about him in those glasses made her whole-body shiver, he looked like a sexy librarian whenever he wore them, especially when he had his head in a book.

"I know you do," he grinned.

She smirked as she ate some more of her breakfast, she would have to get Robin to model those glasses again for her later so she could see him in them once again. She wondered if they would experiment with things like that when their relationship progressed and whether roleplay would be something they'd try out, with Robin as the hot librarian and her as the library user who talked too loudly and got punished for it. Regina bit down on her bottom lip and suppressed the moan that was trying to slip past her lips just thinking about it.

"Regina, seriously, don't ever doubt how I see you, you're an amazing person, inside and out and I wouldn't have you any other way."

She glanced up at Robin who was now watching her intently and felt her cheeks heat up, did he think that she had been doubting herself when she had actually just been fantasising having sex with him in a library, or maybe just against the bookshelf in her room, she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to do anything in public. What was she even thinking? She hadn't even had her first time yet and she was fantasising all sorts.

"You seem miles away."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something, you distracted me the moment you brought up those glasses."

"Why are you blushing?" Robin grinned mischievously, she had a feeling that he knew that there were dirty thoughts swirling through her head.

"I don't think I can tell you the reason in public," she chuckled, finding a strawberry on her plate and taking a bite from it.

"Oh well, maybe you'll just have to tell me later in…"

"Well then, I think we know the reason that the two of you both came down with the flu earlier this week."

Regina and Robin were snapped out of their flirty banter and looked up to see Dr Hopper stood by their table with a less than impressed expression on his face. Regina swallowed heavily, she was nervous and had a feeling that they might have just been caught skiving.

"Cross-contamination, one of you has clearly given your flu to the other, do you know that kissing is the most common way of passing germs from one person to another?"

Regina looked at him in shock before biting on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing, it was just too funny and awkward, she also felt nervous and she tended to laugh when she got that way, not to mention the completely serious expression on the teachers face as he lectured them on the dangers of kissing.

"I know sir, I cannot believe that Regina gave me the flu," Robin huffed, offering her a subtle wink, one that earned him a kick under the table.

"Let's just hope that no other students come down with the virus."

"Oh don't worry sir, I don't intend on kissing anyone else so I think they'll all be safe," Regina smirked, she felt rather smug with that comment and the look on Dr Hopper's face was well worth any potential embarrassment, in fact, she was pretty sure that he looked more embarrassed than she did. "As for Robin, well, he better not be kissing anyone other than me."

"Of course not," Dr Hopper shook his head, "I didn't mean it that way."

"You said that the quickest was to spread the flu was through kissing Dr Hopper."

"Regina, you know full well that there are other ways of catching the flu, don't play games with me, young lady."

"I apologise sir, but if anyone else gets the flu you can rest assured that it wasn't either Robin or myself who gave it to them, not by kissing anyway."

"Okay, can we stop talking about kissing now," Archie scoffed as he ran his fingers awkwardly through his hair, "Robin, I think you might be in the stables today, but the two of you better not be trying any funny business because I will be keeping my eye on you both," he nodded, pointing at them before leaving them alone and walking back across the dining room to find his second coffee of the morning.

"I love nothing more than making Dr Hopper feel awkward," Regina confessed, her foot brushing against Robin's, "anyway, that's good news that you'll be with the horses today, I have been waiting to teach you to ride all week, its going to be brilliant and I am sure that you'll love it."

"Well, I'll have a good teacher," he nodded as he finished the last of his coffee.

"When everyone is finished eating please could you all make your way to your designated activities please," Dr Hopper requested as he tried to hurry everyone up a little bit, seemingly through the long days had been taking their toll and everyone was feeling a little sluggish, Regina was definitely including herself in that group. She was feeling the tiredness from the night before creeping up on her, after their argument, the whole situation with Daniel and the dog being hit, she and Robin had stayed up really late just talking so now she was exhausted.

She stifled a yawned as she finished the last of her pancakes before looking up at Robin, she wished that they didn't have to do the activities for the day and that they could just chill out in the room like they had been doing earlier in the week.

"Someone's tired," Robin quipped, putting his knife and fork down as he pushed his empty plate away from him and drank the last of his coffee.

"And you're not?"

"I am, its just you look like you could do with going back to bed."

"Oh thanks," she scoffed with a raised eyebrow, was that his way of telling her that she looked like shit?

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it, I just meant that you had a stressful day yesterday and I know that I could do with getting a few more hours sleep."

"I know and I certainly could, but you know what they say, there's no rest for the wicked," Regina sighed, standing from her chair and noticing that Ruby and all of the other girls who sat at their table were staring over in their direction. "They're all looking at us."

"Let them look, I don't care," Robin shook his head as he got up as well and reached for her hand, "ignore them, all that matters is you and me, okay?"

"Yes," Regina smiled as she gave his hand a little squeeze before remembering that today was the day, she finally got to introduce Robin to horses. "Come with me!" she instructed as she led him outside and towards the stables, she felt as though all of her energy had returned at the thought of sharing her passion with her boyfriend. It was still strange to call him that, but he had stood in front of the whole dining room and told everyone that she was his girlfriend so he was definitely her boyfriend. "Are you excited?" She asked as she opened the door to the stables and urged him to follow her.

"I'm a little nervous, to be honest, I've never been near a horse before and they all seem quite big," he confessed as she stopped outside of the dapple-grey mare's pen.

"Well, I'd been getting to know this girl whilst I've been here and I think that you'll be fine with her," she quipped, opening the door to the horse's stall and beckoning Robin inside with her, "come meet her Robin, she's very friendly I promise." She let go of his hand and reached out to the horse, "hey there girl, how are you," she cooed, chuckling as the horse came closer and she ran her hand over her nose, prompting the horse to shake her head. "I've brought someone to meet you," she grinned turning around to see Robin with his back pressed firmly against the stable door as he watched the horse dubiously, he looked absolutely terrified, to be honest.

"She's pretty big."

"She's beautiful," Regina grinned moving closer to him, "she won't hurt you, trust me," she reassured, reaching out to take his hand in hers before leading him closer to the horse and gently pressing his palm to the mare's nose, keeping her hand on top of his. "See, she's a big softy." The horse remained still as Robin's hand stayed where Regina's hand placed it, slowly she pulled her hand away and offered him a playful smile, "why don't you pet her a little, she likes to be fussed."

"Her nose is so soft," Robin chuckled as he stroked her gently.

Regina smiled as she moved to pat the horse's neck, "how about I go find a horse brush and you can have a go at that?"

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I can manage, you can keep her company whilst I'm gone," Regina hummed and pressed her lips to his gently before pulling back and looking into his eyes, she could see the uncertainty written all over his face, he was clearly nervous about being around horses and that was perfectly understandable considering he had never interacted with one before, she was sure that had she been untrained she would be feeling slightly on edge about it. Robin looked adorable though and she couldn't resist brushing her finger tenderly over his cheek, "you'll be fine Robin, I promise."

He just nodded and carried on cautiously petting the horse as she slipped out of the stall and into the main area of the barn where all of the grooming equipment was kept, the rest of the group hadn't arrived yet and she was grateful that they were the only ones there.

She rummaged around to find the correct brush, once she found it, she turned around and jumped out of her skin to find Daniel stood awkwardly in the doorway, "hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," she cleared her throat as she played with the brush in her hands, there was a huge elephant in the room and she wanted nothing more than to ignore it and just get back to what she had been doing previously.

"I was hoping that you'd be in here today because I wanted to talk to you."

"Whys that?"

"The way we left things last night was awkward, to say the least."

"Yes well..."

"I wanted to apologise to you for my actions, I wasn't thinking straight and I'm sorry. I was supposed to be a friend to you but I took advantage and read the situation wrong," he sighed looking down at the dusty floor.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that I wasn't taken aback by that kiss because I was, I'd just confided in you about what had happened with Robin. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I'm not available, Robin and I talked and we're good now, you kissing me could have really damaged my relationship. What I have with him is so new and vulnerable but I will do everything necessary to make sure that it works out."

"I thought you said yesterday that he was only with you because of some bet and that he was just using you."

"I was wrong and I hardly gave him chance to explain before I flew off the handle."

"How did he explain that, why would his friends just make it up?"

"I don't know, but they did because I trust him and he wouldn't lie to me," Regina huffed, crossing her arms as she stared him down, he was giving her this sympathetic look and she wasn't falling for it, she didn't need his pity because she was happy with Robin and she knew that he was genuine, she didn't need the judgment of a guy she had virtually just met.

"Regina, just hear me out okay, I don't want you to regret forgiving that guy if he isn't what's right for you, you seemed really upset yesterday."

"Yes, I was upset and you were the one who took advantage of that, not Robin," she scoffed, moving to push past him only for him to take hold of her arms, she looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "let go of me, Daniel."

"Just listen to me goddammit!"

"I have been listening to you and I'm not interested, get off!"

"Regina, you don't belong with a guy like that! He's a popular asshole and he's gonna break your heart! He doesn't even know the first thing about horses, I mean what do you even have in common."

"You don't even know Robin! Or me! Let go," she hissed, she was getting slightly freaked out because every time she told him to get off her his grip tightened, he had suddenly turned into a deranged psycho. "Daniel, I just wanted to talk and sort things out after you kissed me last night, please."

"Can't you see how right we would be for each other?" he asked, his fingers running over her arms in a way that made her want to curl up and disappear. "Regina, you and I are perfect for one another."

"I'm sorry I…"

"You haven't even given me a chance."

"Do you know how crazy you sound? Daniel, I have been in love with Robin for four years, so you don't stand a chance."

"I can change your mind, prove to you that you're making the wrong decision," with that comment he caught her off guard and lowered his lips to press against hers, she struggled in his arms, trying to push him off her. The panic was beginning to grow inside her as she realised how strong Daniel was, she kept her lips sealed and unresponsive to his as his hand moved to her waist and then down to her hips, her own hands pushing against his chest.

"Get your hands off her right now before I make you wish you had." Daniel finally moved away and turned around to look at Robin who was stood directly behind him, "Regina."

She scampered behind Robin, holding onto his shirt as she glared at the other guy, "I told him to get off and he didn't listen," she whispered.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Daniel scoffed, "mate, I hate to break it to you but your girlfriend was the one who came onto me."

"Oh yeah, because she totally looked like she was into that, she was trying to push you away, just like she told me she did last night," Robin seethed.

Regina could tell that he was angry, she had a horrible feeling that he was about to lunge at Daniel. Gently she placed a hand on his back, "come on Robin, let's just leave it please," she murmured.

"I can't believe that you just tried to force yourself on her again, it makes me sick."

"At least I'm not the one betting my friends that I'd be able to fuck her."

"You don't know what you're talking about, that's bullshit. Why would I ever do that? I care about Regina and I wouldn't ever hurt her, you're the one who did that."

Daniel took a step closer and glanced at Regina before raising an eyebrow and punching Robin directly in the face, Regina's eyes widened and she watched as Robin retaliated and hit Daniel straight back. Then that was it, the two of them began brawling, smacking each other. "Robin! Stop!" she screamed, watching as he fell to the floor and Daniel started hitting him, "Daniel! Stop it now! Leave him alone!"

She moved over to them as quickly as she could and tried to push Daniel off Robin, only to be elbowed in the stomach by his arm. She winced before pulling away and running as quickly as she could outside, she wasn't strong enough to physically break them apart but she could go and get help, no matter how much trouble it might get them into.

"Dr Hopper!" she yelled, spotting him coming out of the farmhouse, "Sir, please! Hurry! Help!"

The teacher rushed towards her with Mr Gold and some other students hot on his heels, "Regina."

"In there, you need to stop him, please!"

Before she even knew what was happening, Dr Hopper and Mr Gold hurried into the stables, she followed close behind them along with the other students who had been following. Daniel and Robin were still on the ground and she could see that the latter was struggling to fight back. Daniel was older and taller which meant that he had the upper hand, clearly, Robin didn't stand much of a chance.

Dr Hopper and some of the boys from their school managed to pull Daniel off Robin who was laid on the ground with blood gushing from a cut above his eye and Regina sprang into action. "Oh my god," she gasped, falling to the floor beside him and cupping his cheeks gently, "look at you," she breathed, a tear rolling down her face as she observed what Daniel had done to him. "I can't believe he hit you," Regina breathed, trailing her fingertips just above the cut by his eyebrow.

"I'll survive," he chuckled dryly, his hand coming up to brush over her arm. Regina could hear a commotion going on behind them as Daniel was pushed out of the stables, "he's insane Regina, like really insane."

"How did this even happen, I don't understand."

"It sounded like he was obsessed with you, when you'd gone he was saying all these things, things that I can't even repeat."

"That's crazy, I've only known him for a few days, how can he possibly be obsessed with me, it doesn't make any sense, I didn't even really say anything to him, up until yesterday we only talked in passing."

"What on earth was going on there Locksley?" Dr Hopper asked as he re-emerged from escorting Daniel outside, he moved to the floor to look at the wounds on Robin's face. "You know we have zero tolerance to violence…"

"Daniel hit him," Regina scoffed, "Robin was merely defending himself, you can't punish him for that."

"He tried to force himself on Regina sir," Robin groaned as he tried to sit up, Regina helping him do so, moving behind him to make sure that he didn't hurt himself further, "then when I confronted him, he snapped and hit me."

"Regina, is that the truth?"

"Yes," she nodded, she was sad that it had come to this because she had thought that Daniel wanted to be friends with her, clearly, she had been wrong about his intentions, she had realised that last night, but today was when it had really hit home that he wasn't her friend and she couldn't trust him. "Daniel was kissing me and I didn't want him to, then Robin shouted at him and Daniel punched him."

"Regina, accompany Robin back to the house and find Miss French, she is the designated first aider," Dr Hopper instructed, "I think I'm going to have to ring both your parents."

"No, sir you can't do that," Regina shook her head, just the thought of her mother finding out that she was having boys fight over her made her feel nauseous, not to mention the effect news like this might have on Robin's mother, "Robin's mother is sick," she whispered so that only the teacher could hear what she was saying, "she doesn't need the stress of this, please sir, she's in the hospital and Robin is trying not to think about it, please don't call her and make her worry even more."

Dr Hopper looked at her for a moment before nodding in agreement, "alright, I suppose under the circumstances I can keep this between us, but one more thing from either of you and you will find yourselves on your way back to Storybrooke quicker than you can blink."

"Yes sir," she nodded, she was just glad that she had prevented things from escalating, should her mother have found out about what happened she would be in serious trouble, her mother severely disapproved of her having any relationship, to be honest it worried her a little when she thought of her mother finding out that she and Robin were together, she didn't think that she would be very accepting of that and knew that she would most likely have to hide their relationship from her. "How do you feel?" she asked, her arm wrapping around him as she helped him up from the ground and back towards the farmhouse.

"My face hurts like a bitch."

"I can imagine, but at least he didn't break your beautiful nose," Regina grinned, trying to lighten the mood a little, reminiscent of what Robin said to her on their first day when she had accidentally walked into the wall.

"God, I can't believe he whooped my ass like that, like seriously, I thought we were evenly matched."

"You idiot," she rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as they headed inside and found Miss French almost immediately, "Miss French, we need first aid."

"What happened?" she asked with Granny close behind her.

"Daniel attacked him."

"What?" the older woman gasped, "that boy, I will have his hide! I am so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him lately, ever since your group arrived earlier this week he has been acting off."

"Yes, well he needs to learn to keep his hands to himself," Regina huffed as she took a seat on the couch in the entrance hall and Robin perched beside her. Miss French left to get the first aid kit leaving them alone. "So, did he punch you anywhere else?"

"Not really, luckily I was shielding most of my face so I don't think its that bad."

Regina sighed, his face was pretty bloody and bruised so of course, it was bad, "why did you hit him back? We should have just walked away."

"I know, I just… he pushed all the wrong buttons and before I could even think about what I was doing I hit the guy, he is such an arsehole, promise me that you won't go near him again Regina and don't think that this is me being possessive or anything like that because it isn't. Some of the things he said to me when you'd gone were fucked up and I really don't trust him."

"Okay," she nodded, "don't worry, I won't be going near him again." She snuggled into Robin's side, her fingers moving to run through his hair as she played with it gently, "I'm so sorry, this was all my fault."

"No, it wasn't you who hit me was it."

"No, but you were arguing over me and…"

"Regina, this wasn't your fault, I don't blame you," he whispered, moving his hand to her cheek and stroking it gently, She was just moving in to press her forehead against his when Miss French returned with the first aid kit.

"Well then, lets get you patched up shall we," she smiled kindly as she opened the box and took out some alcohol wipes, Regina knew that was going to sting like crazy and she really didn't envy the position Robin was in, her hand moved to find his and she squeezed it reassuringly, watching as the teacher wiped the blood from his face before tending to the nasty looking cut by his eye.

Robin winced and Regina cringed, she could tell that it was hurting him and she just wanted to take his pain away, "how bad is it, Miss?" Regina asked, peering at Robin's face, it didn't seem to be that bad but she could tell that there was a little bit of swelling.

"Not too bad, there might be some bruising, but other than that you should be fine Robin. I want you to rest for the morning and then see how you feel later on as to whether you join in the activities."

"Damn, I was looking forward to horse riding," he sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you another day," Regina reassured, her hand coming to play with his hair, she really wanted to stay with him and just cuddle in their bed for the rest of the day.

"Well, I should be getting back to the other students, rest Robin."

"Regina." She closed her eyes before turning to see Dr Hopper coming through the doors, "we need you back outside, Daniel has gone AWOL and now we need someone to lead the session in the stable with the horses. Granny has called someone in but they won't be able to get here until this afternoon, I thought that maybe you might be able to help out."

"I was going to stay with Robin and…"

"Robin will be fine, now, prove to me that you want to be on this trip and go lead a session on how to handle horses, just get them to do things around the stables or something."

Regina groaned, she hated things like that, she didn't think that she was a very good teacher, but it was clear that Dr Hopper wasn't giving her much choice, the tone in his voice was telling her that it wasn't an option to refuse after what had just happened. "Fine," she scoffed, standing from the couch and adjusting her sweatshirt, or rather Robin's sweatshirt. "I hope you're feeling better this afternoon and come to save me from this torture," she groaned, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Robin's cheek.

"You'll smash it, I believe in you."

She chuckled and smiled at him, she was so tempted to tell him that she loved him but she didn't want to scare him by saying it too soon, instead, she just squeezed his hand gently before leaving him there and heading back to the stables. This was going to be hell.


End file.
